In Case You Didn't Know
by jessica619
Summary: "In case you didn't know, Baby I'm crazy 'bout you And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you Even though I don't tell you all the time. You had my heart a long, long time ago. In case you didn't know You've got all of me, I belong to you Yeah you're my everything. In case you didn't know"-Brett Young
1. Chapter 1

_She was beautiful and also his best friend's little sister. He, Victor, Seth, and Dean were inseparable since meeting in fifth grade. Complete opposites to each other. Roman was the jock, Victor was in the car club, Dean was more of the troublemaker, and Seth was the musician. _

_He had never looked at Diana the way he was looking at her now. The first time was her freshman year and his junior year. Not once did she look at him the way he looked at her. She did look at Seth that way though. She had even confessed to him that she had a crush on him. Roman wasn't going to pretend like that didn't hurt just a bit._

_There was a night after a party, they had slept together. It was the best night of Roman's life. She just wanted to lose her virginity after her friends made fun of her for still being one. That had been last year, before his senior year started. Now, prom was coming up. Roman had held off on asking anyone because he wanted to ask Diana._

"_Hey Vic", Roman said._

_Victor sent him a nod. Seth and Dean were busy with their video game._

"_You think I can ask Diana to prom?", Roman asked._

_Victor looked at him and smiled._

"_As in my little sister?", he asked._

_Roman nodded._

"_I wanted to ask you, you know, since we're friends. I didn't want to ask and then you not be okay with it.", Roman said._

_Victor smiled and nodded. He knew Roman had a crush on his little sister. It was mostly why he would ask Roman over to his house to hang. He had hoped he would grow some balls and ask her out. If he could pick anyone for his sister, it would be him._

"_Yeah man, go for it", he said._

"_Do you know if she's home?", Roman asked._

_Victor nodded._

"_I could use another soda", Victor said._

_Roman chuckled and took the bottle. He did the same thing for Seth and Dean. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed new sodas. _

"_Hey Roman", he turned to see Diana walk in._

"_Hey D. Refill time", he said._

_She laughed softly. He could feel his confidence falling. He was going to walk out, but stopped. It was now or never._

"_Hey Diana", he said._

_She turned to look at him._

"_Would you, I don't know, maybe we could, if you don't want too", he swallowed._

"_What?", she asked confused._

_He sighed._

"_Prom is coming up and I don't have a date. I was wondering if you wanted to be mine?", he asked._

_Her smile fell._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Seth already asked last week and I said yes", she said._

_That hurt._

"_Oh, I didn't know. He didn't say anything, but it's okay. I'm sure I can find someone", he said._

"_Hey, but save me a dance okay. Promise?", she said._

_He smiled and nodded. He left the kitchen and walked back into his friend's room. Victor smiled._

"_So?", he asked._

"_Seth already asked", Roman said._

_Dean and Seth looked over._

"_You asked my sister to prom?", Victor asked._

_Seth shrugged and nodded. Victor didn't like that. He knew Seth and he didn't do well in relationships. He either ended up cheating on the girl or sleeping with her and then leaving her._

"_Relax alright, I know she's your sister. I'll behave", Seth said._

_Dean shook his head at him. They knew perfectly well that Roman had a huge crush on Diana. _

"_Its fine, I can find someone else. Hey look, I have to run, but I'll see you guys at school tomorrow", Roman said._

_The guys nodded and watched him walk out. Dean punched Seth's arm._

"_Ouch, what the fuck Dean", Seth said._

"_You know damn well Roman likes her. Why the fuck would you do that? We made a pact as brothers, that if one of us found someone attractive, the other brothers wouldn't touch her", Dean said._

"_That was freshmen year Dean", Seth said._

"_Still counts", Victor said._

_Dean nodded._

"_Alright, so I found out your sister likes me. That's not my fault.", Seth said, he set the control down._

"_You hurt my sister and I'm going to kill you. This friendship is over if one tear is shed because of you", Victor said._

"_Vic man, I won't hurt her", Seth said._

_Victor nodded._

"_Alright I gotta go. I'm working on this new demo and I need to send it in tomorrow if I want to meet the deadline", Seth said._

_Victor and Dean nodded. Seth left._

"_I should go see Roman and check on him", Dean said._

_Victor nodded._

"_Hey", Victor said._

_Dean stopped._

"_Tell him to stick around, we know Seth and as much as I don't want to think it. He's going to fuck this up", Victor said._

_Dean nodded._

* * *

_Over the passed several weeks till prom. Seth had started dating Diana. She would sit with them and Roman had to watch as Seth kissed her and touched her. __Roman stopped hanging out with them all together. He watched Seth walk Diana to her next class._

"_I'll see you baby", he said to her._

_Seth walked away and Roman closed his locker door._

"_Hey", he turned to see Diana._

_He forced a smile._

"_Why haven't you been by at lunch? Dean and my brother still go.", she said._

"_I've just been busy D. Prom is Saturday and then graduation.", he said._

_She nodded._

"_Then college", she nudged him._

_He smiled._

"_You can't tell me that the thought of all those college women doesn't excite you just a bit", she said._

_Roman laughed softly._

"_You've been spending too much time with Dean", he said._

_She laughed._

"_I'll miss talking to you when you leave.", she said._

"_I'll miss you too D", he said._

_She hugged him. He rubbed her back._

* * *

_Prom was here and Roman had asked Carmella after she had broken up with Corey. Dean invited Mandy Rose, Victor invited Brie Bella. __Seth walked in with Diana and Roman couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful._

"_Why didn't you ask her?", Carmella asked him._

"_Seth got to her first", Roman said._

"_Playboy Seth. Victor actually let that happen", she said._

"_There's nothing he could do", Roman said._

_Carmella nodded. She looked over to see Corey watching her. They had broken up over some stupid reason. Roman nudged her._

"_Go, talk it out. You two love each other and I'll be damned if we're both sitting here pining for other people.", Roman said._

_Carmella sighed._

"_No, but you", she said._

"_I'll be fine Mella. I don't even think I'm staying that long.", Roman said._

_Carmella nodded and kissed his cheek. She went over to Corey. Diana had watched the whole thing from the dance floor._

"_Carmella left Roman", she said._

_Seth looked over and shrugged._

"_Not our problem", he said._

_The song ended._

"_Want a drink?", Seth asked._

_Diana nodded. She walked over to Roman and tapped his shoulder. He looked up. She held her hand out to him._

"_You owe me, remember", she said._

_He smiled and stood. Seth went to take a seat at the table with Dean and Mandy. Dean didn't really like dancing. __He watched Roman twirl Diana and slow dance with her. They talked and laughed._

"_So, what happened to Carmella?", she asked._

"_She and Corey got back together. I encouraged her to work it out. They've been dating since freshmen year", he said._

"_That was sweet of you", she said._

_He shrugged and she smiled._

"_If football doesn't work out, you have a future in match making", she said._

_He laughed. The song ended and someone cleared their throat. They turned to see Seth._

"_Can I have my girl back now?", he asked._

_Roman let her go and Diana took Seth's hand. He backed away and went to the table. He grabbed his car keys._

"_I'm out", Roman said._

_Dean and Victor nodded._

"_They looked so cute together", Brie said sadly._

"_Tell me about it", Victor said._

_Diana and Seth approached the table._

"_Where's Roman?", she asked._

"_He went home", Dean said._

_She nodded. _

"_How about I take you home too or breakfast? I know this diner that's still open", Seth said._

_Diana nodded. She felt a little bad Roman had left. She had noticed this sad expression on his face for the past few weeks._

* * *

_Her brother and his friends were graduating next week. Right now, she was freaking out. She was at the park, sitting on a swing. She knew she had to get it confirmed._

"_D", Roman called._

_She watched him walk over._

"_What are you doing here? Why do you have this look like someone died?", he asked._

_She bit her lip._

"_Talk to me", he said._

"_I might be pregnant", she said softly._

"_What?", he asked._

_She wiped at the tear that slipped._

"_He said he was using protection. How could this happen? I'm not ready for a baby, Roman. What do I do?", she asked._

_He hugged her to him. She held on tight._

"_First, we are going to get you a pregnancy test. You might not be and you're just freaking out for no reason at all", Roman said._

_She nodded against his stomach._

"_Come on", he said, taking her hand and going to his house._

_His parents were at work and his older sisters all had houses and families of their own. He got her a water._

"_I'm going to the store and getting one. You stay here and try to relax .", he said._

_She nodded. He left her and drove to the store. He didn't know which one to get, so he shrugged and grabbed randomly. __While he paid for it, the cashier kept glancing at him and probably judging him silently. He didn't care._

_Although, in a small town like this, rumors spread fast._

_He got home and handed her the test. It took her a minute to get up and go to the bathroom. Once she finished, she washed her hands and walked out. __She sat beside him. He reached over and took her hand. She squeezed his. After a few minutes, she got up and went to check the test._

_Roman stood by the door. _

"_So?", he asked._

"_I'm pregnant", she said._


	2. Chapter 2-Let It Sink In

_Roman rubbed her back as she cried. Once she was calm, she stood. Wiping her cheeks once more._

"_I should tell Seth. Before I tell my parents and brother. I need to know where he stands", she said._

_Roman nodded._

"_Want to do it now? I can give you a ride", he said._

_She nodded. She needed to know if he wanted to be there for this baby or not. She wasn't going to force him._

"_Should I?", she asked Roman._

"_I think it's a good idea. Let it sink in", Roman said._

_Diana nodded._

* * *

_He drove her to Seth's house. She got off and walked up to his door. Knocking, he answered. __He noticed she was with Roman and that irked him just a bit. _

"_Hey, what's going on?", he asked._

"_Can we talk real quick?", she asked._

_He nodded and walked out with her. She took a deep breath._

_"Why are you with Rome?", he asked._

_She looked over at the truck._

_"Oh, he just gave me a ride", she replied._

_He nodded._

_"So what's up sweetheart?", he asked, taking her hand._

"_I'm pregnant, Seth", she said._

_Seth didn't know what to say to that. _

"_Are you sure?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_I just need to know if you're going to be there. You don't have too. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. You'll be graduating next week and, you can tell me then. I'm giving you time to think about it", Diana said._

"_When are you telling your parents?", he asked._

"_When I have your answer", she said._

_He nodded. He took a step away from her and sighed, releasing her hand._

"_This is a lot", he said._

"_How do you think I feel?", she asked._

_He turned and walked back into his house. Diana made her way to Roman's truck. She expected him to react that way. Apart of her doubted he would stick around for this baby._

"_So?", Roman asked as he drove her home._

"_I gave him till graduation to decide if he wants to be there for this baby or not. My parents are going to be so mad and disappointed", she said._

"_But they'll be there for you and so will your brother. You'll also have me D", he said._

"_Till you leave for college", she said._

"_No, you'll always have me.", he said._

_She looked over at him and smiled._

* * *

_Seth couldn't believe it. Diana was pregnant. He had nothing to offer her or this baby. They were just kids. __He looked at the pile of rejection letters on his desk, beside his demo cds. Almost all the recording companies have turned him away. _

_He was stuck in this town now. No way out, this baby made sure of that. __The next day at school, he found Diana with her friends. He sat beside her, with her between his legs._

"_I'm in", he said._

_She looked at him._

"_You have plenty of time to think about it Seth", she said._

_He sighed._

"_I know, but this is my kid. I have nothing else going on for me. I'll have to find a job of course, but I know a few places around here are hiring.", he said._

_She nodded. He kissed her cheek._

"_Let's not say anything to anyone till after graduation. Okay. That will only stress us out more and we've got finals to think about. We'll talk to your parents first, they'll be more understanding", he said._

"_Agreed", she said smiling._

"_I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you and this baby have everything you both need", Seth said._

_She nodded. Maybe she shouldn't have doubted him._

* * *

_It was graduation day. They watched the guys walk up to accept their diploma. They were now being forced to take tons of pictures with family and friends. All four guys took a picture together._

_Diana hugged Roman next._

"_Congratulations Rome", she said._

"_Thanks", he said._

"_Oh how cute, let me get a picture", his mom said._

"_Oh mom", Roman whined._

"_Its okay", Diana giggled._

_Maria stood beside Patricia as she took a photo of Diana and Roman. She smiled. Both moms knew of Roman's feelings towards Diana. _

"_Let me get a copy", Maria said._

_Patricia nodded. Seth went over to them and pulled Diana away from Roman. _

"_You still coming to my house for my graduation party?", Seth asked._

_Roman, Dean, and Victor nodded._

"_D?", he asked._

"_I'm not feeling so good, so I might skip", Diana said._

_Seth nodded, understanding her morning sickness was bothering her._

* * *

_An hour before his graduation party, he got a call from someone, but he didn't recognize the number. They left a voicemail to call them back. __Hearing it ring twice, and then a third, he was going to hang up._

"_Slater recording studios", a woman answered._

_When he heard that, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Sometimes they called to let him down carefully._

"_Hi, I got a call from this number. He didn't leave his name though", Seth said._

"_Name?", she asked._

"_Seth Rollins", he said._

"_Just a second Mr. Rollins", she said._

_Again it rang, someone picked up after the first ring._

"_Mr. Rollins, this is Dolph Ziggler. You sent me your demo", the man said._

_Seth smiled._

"_Yes sir", Seth said._

"_I just have to say, we loved your music. I think with a few added things, this could be a big deal for you", he said._

"_Wow. Really?", Seth said._

"_Yes. I was wondering if there was anyway you could come down here tomorrow. We can send a jet for you, and a driver for when you arrive of course.", Dolph said._

"_So soon?", he questioned. _

"_The sooner, the better. We want to make the Grammys before cutoff time. Picture it Seth, best new artist", Dolph said._

"_Can we finish the album before then?", Seth asked._

"_With my help. We can", Dolph said._

"_Tomorrow? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow", Seth said excited._

"_Great. We can't wait to meet you in person", Dolph said._

_Seth set his phone down and went to tell his parents. They were a bit worried this was a scam and agreed to go if Seth went with his dad. __Seth agreed. They agreed not to say a word to anyone till the deal was official. This secret was to stay between them._

"_Now, your graduation party. Its starts soon", his dad said._

_Seth nodded. It was going to be hard to keep this from his friends. Diana. What about her and the baby? Seth shook his head, she would just have to understand that this was his dream and for their future._

_He nodded. She would understand. She told him he didn't have to stay with her._

* * *

_The next day, Diana was waiting for Seth on her front porch. Today was the day they were telling her parents and his. He was ten minutes late. __She realized he never actually responded to her text this morning. She tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail._

_She stood and made her way to Seth's house. It wasn't that far away. Getting there, she knocked and his mom answered._

_She smiled at Diana._

"_Hi Mrs. Rollins, is Seth home?", she asked._

"_Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, he's not. He went on a trip to L.A. with his dad this morning.", she said._

"_Do you happen to know when he'll be back?", Diana asked._

"_I'm sorry, I don't. I think he might be permanently living in L.A. from now on.", she said._

_Diana was confused. Seth hadn't told her anything._

"_Why? I don't understand?", Diana asked._

_His mom stepped closer to her._

"_You can't say anything to anyone, but a record company called him yesterday and they want to record an album with him. Its so exciting, he's always wanted this", she said._

_Diana nodded._

"_Yeah", she said._

"_I'm sure he'll call you later Diana. So don't you worry", his mom said._

_Diana nodded. She turned to leave, she didn't know where she was going. She just walked. He just left without saying anything. Maybe he didn't want to get her hopes up with this record deal? _

_She tried calling him again, but got his voicemail._

"_So, I'm guessing you want nothing to do with this baby", she left the message._

_She felt dizzy and confused. Where was she going? She couldn't talk to anyone about this. She stopped in her tracks. Roman knew. She quickly made her way to his house. _

_Knocking on his front door. His mom answered._

"_Hi Diana", she said, with a warm smile._

"_Hi Mrs. Reigns. Is Roman here?", she asked._

_Patricia nodded._

"_He's up in his room. Go on", she said._

_Diana passed her and went up. She opened the door to Roman's room and he was shirtless. She turned._

"_I'm sorry", she said._

_He put his shirt on and walked over to her. Turning her to face him._

"_Its okay. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before", he chuckled._

_She blushed, remembering he was her first. Then she wrapped her arms around him._

"_What's wrong?", he asked, rubbing her back._

"_He left. He just left", she cried._

"_Who?", Roman asked._

"_Seth. We planned to tell our families today. I was waiting for him and he never came. I tried texting him, calling him. Nothing.", she said, sounding panicked. _

"_Maybe he's at home. I can take you", he said._

_She stopped him. Shaking her head no._

"_I just came from there. His mom told me he got this record deal in L.A. and he left. He's not coming back Roman. What am I going to do? I'm alone", she cried._

_That pissed him off. He couldn't believe Seth would do this. He could have taken her, but he didn't. He chose to just leave without a word. Roman cupped her face in his hands. _

"_You aren't alone. I've got you. As far as anyone is concerned, this baby is mine", Roman said._

_She met his eyes._

"_I can't ask you to do that. You've got college and", he stopped her._

"_I lost my scholarship", he said._

_She was confused._

"_What? Why?", she asked._

_Roman was a great football player. Several schools had wanted him. He sighed, sitting on his bed._

"_Remember that concussion I suffered last year? Well, I didn't tell them about that and when they found out, they pulled out. They said they didn't need me getting hurt again. The concussion I suffered was really bad and they don't want to push their luck with me.", he said._

_She sat beside him._

"_What about another school? I mean, you had so many wanting you", she said._

"_They found out too and don't want to risk it", he said._

"_I'm so sorry", she said._

_He shrugged._

"_Football wasn't everything. I'm good with my hands, you know that. I was actually thinking about becoming an architect. School starts in August, I can sign up for some classes, take care of you and this baby.", he said._

"_Roman", she said._

_He placed his hand on her cheek._

"_We don't have to be in a relationship. I can take care of you and this baby. Let me D", he said._

"_What about your parents? They aren't going to like this and", he stopped her._

"_Let me handle them", he said._

_She nodded. He stood and took her hand._

"_Let's tell them now", he said._


	3. Chapter 3-Reigns

_Diana was nervous. The last thing she wanted was for his family to hate her. She hid behind him. He called his parents into the living room. _

"_Everything okay?", his mom asked as she noticed Diana._

_Roman pulled Diana beside him. His arm around her waist._

"_She's pregnant", he said._

_Sika sighed and Patricia gasped softly. His dad looked at him._

"_I know damn well this baby is not yours Roman.", Sika said._

"_Does that matter?", Roman asked._

_His mom stood and approached them. She took Diana into her arms._

"_Did Seth deny you?", she asked._

"_He left. Apparently a record contract is more important", Roman said._

"_I told Roman no, but he", Sika cut her off._

"_Is stubborn", Sika said._

_Diana nodded. Sika looked at his son._

"_A baby is a lot of responsibility son. Is this really what you want?", his dad asked._

"_Yes", Roman said._

_Sika nodded and looked at Diana._

"_Do Seth's parents know?", he asked._

_Diana shook her head no._

"_Do yours?", Patricia asked._

"_Not yet", she said softly._

"_We should tell Seth's parents", Sika said._

"_No. He made his choice. Now I'm making mine. This is my baby, blood or not.", Roman said._

_His parents looked at each other before his dad nodded._

"_Is this what you want Diana?", Sika asked._

"_I want a lot of things right now, but plans have changed. Roman has always been my very own superhero__. I want to try" , she said._

"_My son would, though young, make a wonderful father. Did we plan for it this soon? No. There's nothing we can do now, a baby is coming. A Reigns baby", Sika said._

_Diana smiled._

"_We should discuss this with your family as well Diana", Patricia said._

_Diana nodded. Roman took her hand as they walked out. Getting to her house. Roman's mom explained everything, leaving out the fact that the baby was actually Seth's. Her dad was not happy and her mom cried on her brother's shoulder._

"_My son will take care of her. This baby is his responsibility", Sika said._

_Victor looked at his friend._

"_We both know this baby is not yours", Victor said._

"_Its Seth's isn't it?", her dad asked._

_Diana looked down at her hands._

"_He left. My son is stepping up. You've known him a long time Jose. You know my boy will be a great father to this baby and supporter to Diana.", Sika said._

_Jose looked at Roman._

"_I know what I'm doing Mr. Mendoza. You can trust me", Roman said._

"_Oh I know Roman. I just, you're young son. You've got so much ahead of you, we can't ask you to do this", he said._

"_Your're not. I know this is going to be hard at times, but I can do it. I've got a job, I'm going to college.", he said._

_Her dad nodded._

"_No one is to know that this baby is Seth's. As far as anyone is concerned, this baby is a Reigns", Patricia said._

_Everyone nodded._

* * *

_Seth had gotten all of his friends texts and voicemails. They wouldn't understand why he did what he did. _

"_So, today we are going to rerecord these songs. With a few added touches, you will be a rockstar", Dolph said._

_Seth nodded and put his phone away. He didn't have time to look back. _

* * *

_The next day, Roman was taking Diana to her first baby appointment. She filled out the form._

"_I have money saved up, so you don't have to worry. My classes are paid for since I have a college fund.", he said._

_She nodded._

"_Diana, I want this", he said._

_She looked over at him and smiled._

"_What if you meet someone at school?", she asked._

"_That's not happening. I'm going to be too busy with you, our baby, school, and work.", Roman said._

_She laughed softly._

"_You would really give up a beautiful, smart woman for me and my baby", she said playfully._

"_Our baby. As for beautiful, I don't think there is anyone out there as beautiful or as smart as you.", Roman said._

_Diana blushed._

"_I'm not so smart. I'm a pregnant teenager", she said._

"_That doesn't make you stupid Diana.", he said._

_She laid her head on his shoulder. They called her name and they both stood, making their way to the back. They waited for the doctor to come in. After the doctor examined Diana._

"_Are we ready to see baby Reigns?", she asked._

_Both Diana and Roman nodded. They watched as the doctor pointed to the baby._

"_Looks like you are just about a month along", she said._

_She printed out the sonograms for them._

"_I would say you are due around February", she said._

"_Thank you doctor", Diana said._

_Roman helped Diana. Making their way to his truck._

"_I was thinking, we can do a nursery at my parents house and one at yours. I was looking into my school and they have a daycare center close by. I can take baby with me while you're in school.", he said._

_She smiled._

"_Sound good to you?", he asked._

"_Sounds perfect", she said._

"_I can't wait to find out what we're having", Roman said excited._

_Diana smiled at his excitement._

* * *

_Diana was almost three months now. Roman had started his classes already and Diana would be a junior in a week._

_After class, he needed to speak to his professor. It would take him five years to get his Bachelor of Architecture Degree, another two to three years to get his Masters of Architecture Degree. He didn't have that kind of time. A baby was coming._

"_Professor Cole, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to speed up my time", Roman said._

"_Why the hurry?", he asked._

"_I just, I have a baby coming soon and I don't have eight years. I need to get started as soon as possible. I already have my job in construction, I've been doing it for about two years. Its my summer job. My dad owns the company and he taught me", Roman said._

_Cole nodded._

"_That's good, they require a year of work in construction. A baby? You? But you're not even", he stopped._

"_Yeah, my girl is almost three months", he said._

"_Does she go to this school?", he asked._

"_No. She's still in high school", Roman said._

_Cole nodded. He saw Roman's need to hurry his time here._

"_Are you taking construction management? That could really speed things along by the time you get your Bachelors degree", Cole said._

_Roman handed him his classes. Cole nodded._

"_You're_ _taking all the right classes. Go to the front desk and tell them to add construction management. By the time you are ready for your Master, you'll only have to do one year.", Cole said._

_Roman nodded._

"_I know it's more added classes, but you need this.", Cole said._

"_The faster I get this done, the faster I can support my family", Roman said._

_Cole nodded._

"_I like you Roman. I believe you can do this because you've got someone to fight for. If you need help studying or stuck on something, come and see me after class. I can help", Cole said._

"_Thank you", Roman said._

* * *

_Diana was starting school today. Her baby bump showing. She smiled._

"_Diana, Roman is here", her mom called._

_She grabbed her bag and made her way down. Roman smiled and placed his hand against her bump._

"_Behaving?", he asked._

"_Thankfully yes. I really don't want to puke on anyone at school on my first day", she said._

_He laughed softly. They walked out and he opened the passenger side for her. Walking around, he drove her to school. His bag with books on the floor._

"_You look tired", she said._

"_I took an extra shift at work yesterday, but I'm good", he said._

_She nodded._

"_Are you still coming to my appointment today?", she asked._

_He nodded._

"_At four, right?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_I have three classes today, I'll be done by then", he said._

_She nodded and grabbed her bag as he approached the school. He parked on the curb. She leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_I'll see you later", she said, before getting off the truck._

_He smiled. He watched her walk into the school and meet her friends._

* * *

_Seth's album was almost done. He needed to record a few more songs. His phone started ringing again. __Diana's name popped up. He hit ignore and looked at Dolph._

"_You think you can get me a new phone and number?", he asked._

_Dolph nodded._

"_Yeah, sure", he said._

"_Only give it to my parents. No one else", Seth said._

_Dolph nodded._

* * *

_Diana was almost six months. Their friends had gathered to watch the People's Choice awards on tv. They had announced Seth as a performer. His first album was dropping next month. He had a number one hit song on the radio. Roman sat beside Diana, rubbing her bump once before handing her the popcorn._

"_You think he's any good?", Dean asked._

"_I guess we'll see right", Victor said, his arm around Brie._

_Diana had tried calling him once more, only for someone to say that the number had been disconnected. Sometimes she wondered if he thought about her or his baby. If he regretted not taking her with him. Then she thought about Roman and how much he loved this baby, even if it wasn't his. They've even slept together a few times during her pregnancy. _

"_There he is", Brie said._

_Diana rubbed her bump, feeling the baby kick. She ignored Seth's singing and took Roman's hand, placing it on her bump._

"_Baby's kicking", she said._

_He smiled when he felt it. _

"_That's so cool", he said._

_They didn't want to know what they were having till the baby shower/gender reveal. _

"_I can't wait till we find out what we're having", he said._


	4. Chapter 4-Reveal

_After they had set up the nursery at her parents place. They went over to Roman's parents house to set up one there. His sisters each had a free crib from when his niece and nephew were babies. They gave it to them for twenty dollars. They hadn't asked for money, but Roman couldn't just take them._

_Diana was sitting in the middle of the floor watching him set up the crib. Dean walked in with two sodas and a water for Diana._

"_Thank you", she said._

_He nodded._

"_So, am I going to be like uncle Dean or something?", Dean asked._

_Diana smiled at him._

"_Of course", she said._

_Roman winked at her. _

"_Okay, all done", Roman said. _

"_Looks great", she said._

_Dean nodded._

"_Well, I have to get to work. Don't you crazy kids do anything I wouldn't do", Dean said, winking._

_"Like what, get pregnant at a young age? Please", Diana joked._

_They laughed. Dean kissed her cheek before walking out. Diana held her hands up so Roman could help her stand. He took her hands and helped her up carefully. _

"_Are we going to paint the nurseries?", he asked._

"_I don't know. I kinda want to wait till baby is a little older to decide", she said._

_He nodded._

"_Hopefully by then, I'll have my own place and not relying on my parents. I love them for helping us, but its time I take care of my family", he said._

"_Well, I have money saved up from working at the diner", she said._

"_Diana, I am not taking your money", he said._

"_I was just throwing it out there, if you need help", Diana said._

_He kissed the top of her head._

"_I need help alright, just not with money", he said._

_She caught on._

"_Are your parents home?", she asked._

_He shook his head no. He leaned down and kissed her._

* * *

_It was their baby shower/gender reveal. They had already picked names. They had gotten a lot of great gifts, a lot of things they still needed. Victor brought out the cake and set it in front of the soon to be parents. _

"_Alright, did everyone vote?", Patricia asked._

"_Yes", everyone called out._

_She looked at her son and Diana._

"_Go ahead", she said._

_Roman placed his hand over Diana's and they cut the cake together. Pulling out the piece, it was blue in the middle._

"_It's a boy. I get my boy", Roman said excitedly. _

_Diana loved how happy he was about this. Everyone congratulated them._

"_So, we know you two picked names. Do we get to know?", her dad asked._

"_Yes. His name will be, Roman if you can please do the honors", Diana said._

_Roman looked at his mom and dad._

"_Noah Matthew Reigns", he said._

_His mom went over to him and hugged him, then hugging Diana._

"_Thank you", she said._

"_No need. As soon as Roman mentioned it, Noah kicked and that was it", Diana said._

_Roman nodded and rubbed her bump. After everyone left, she and Roman walked to the park. She sat on the swing and he pushed her gently._

"_Are you nervous?", he asked._

"_A little bit", she admitted. _

"_Me too. What if I'm not a good dad? I don't want to let you and Noah down", he said._

"_You've done a great job so far", she said._

_He smiled._

"_Did you have fun today?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_We got a lot of things we still needed", she said._

"_What about school? When the baby comes, I mean", Roman said._

"_Summer school. I talked to my counselor and she agrees summer school would be the best option. That way I don't have to take them during my senior year, hopefully", she said._

"_Good", he said._

"_You think you can watch Noah while I'm at school?", she asked._

"_I don't see why not, well, when I'm not working", he said._

_She nodded._

"_Oh, and AJ offered me a part time job at the diner, you know when I'm ready to come back", she said._

"_That's great", he said._

"_How's school?", she asked._

"_A bit hard, long nights, but I get it done. Professor Cole helps me out a lot", he said._

"_That's great. You are going to be one of the best architects out there, I know it", she said._

_He loved how much she believed in him._

"_Can I ask you something?", she asked._

"_Sure", he said._

"_Do you plan to date once the baby comes?", she asked._

"_What do you mean?", he asked._

"_Like, do you plan to have a girlfriend some time in the future", she said._

"_No. Like I said, I am too busy with you, Noah, and school, work. No time", he said._

"_What about after school is done? You'll have more free time", she said._

"_No, D.", he said._

_She was a little relieved at that. They were having sex and if he planned to date, she wanted to end that. _

"_What about you?", he asked softly._

"_No way. I want all of my time and focus to be on Noah.", she said._

_He was relieved too. He didn't want anyone else to touch what was his, even if she didn't know it._

_"I invited Seth's mom to the party", she suddenly said._

_He stopped the swing._

_"I just, I feel bad that she doesn't know this is her grandson. I thought inviting her would make me feel better about keeping it from them, you know", she said softly. _

_"I didn't see her", he replied._

_"I didn't either. Maybe she felt it would be too weird", Diana said._

_"Maybe", he said._

_He stepped in her line of sight, holding his hand out to her._

"_We should get you home", he said._

_She nodded and stood. She held his arm as they walked back to her house. Once they got there, she kissed his cheek._

"_You still coming over tomorrow for my brother's last day with us?", she asked._

_He nodded. Victor and Brie were going on some Humanitarian trip. Their parents were worried, but understood their need to do this._

"_Yes, I will see you tomorrow", he said._

_She nodded. He waited till she got inside before leaving._

* * *

_The next day they had all gathered to say goodbye to Brie and Victor. They would be gone for a full year or longer. Her brother was going to miss the birth of his nephew, which he did feel bad about._

"_Tell Roman to video chat me in when Noah is here. I still want to see what the little guy is going to look like", her brother said._

_Diana nodded. Victor went over to Roman._

"_Take care of my sister and nephew, I'm counting on you man", Victor said._

"_You know I will", Roman said._

_They waved to Brie and Roman as the car drove away. Diana's dad was driving them to the airport. Roman sat with Diana on the couch. He rubbed her bump and feeling Noah kick. She laughed softly._

"_Valentine's Day is his due date. Anything you want to do before that?", he asked._

"_If I'm really exhausted now, I don't think I will be up for anything then", she said._

"_You sure? If we aren't doing anything, I want to put in overtime on weekends before his date", Roman said._

_Diana nodded._

"_Maybe just dinner", she said._

"_We could do that", he said._

* * *

_Seth was working on his second album. His mom had tried to tell him about Diana, but he would shut her down. He didn't want to hear about his ex and their baby. Honestly, he couldn't believe she actually kept it._

"_Hey, Ziggler wants to know if you are about done with those songs he told you about?", Drew asked._

"_Just need to finish this last one", Seth said._

_Drew nodded._

"_Don't forget, tomorrow you have to meet Justin Bieber for that collab on his song", Drew said._

"_Do I really need to work with him?", Seth asked._

"_Yes. Dolph said this will get his fans on board with you and this new album will do way better than your last. We always need to do better than your last. Besides, he's a big fan of yours. This will work well for your career", Drew said._

_Seth nodded._

"_Need anything?", Drew asked._

"_No, I'm good", Seth said._

_Drew nodded before leaving. Once he was gone, Seth went over to his bag and pulled out the small box that held his drug of choice. He set some down in a line and snorted it. After a few months, he went to a party and met some people who swore it helped them relax and concentrate._

_He wasn't going to lie, they were right._

* * *

_It has been two weeks since her brother and Brie had left. She missed them around the house. Her parents were going to visit her dad's sister for her birthday. She lived a few hours away. They figured since Roman spent so much time with Diana, that she would be okay staying home till he got off work._

"_If you need anything, call me", her mom said._

_Diana nodded._

"_Roman will be here soon. He knows you guys are leaving, so he won't leave me alone", Diana said._

_Her mom cupped her face and nodded._

"Okay_", her mom said._

_She waved to them as they drove away. Yes it was true, Roman knew her parents were going out of town, but he didn't know they were leaving now. His boss had given him a day off since he had been working nonstop. She told him to stay home and sleep it off._

_He agreed. As long as she promised that if she needed him, she would call. She agreed to it. She felt a pain on her lower back and took a deep breath. She sat down to relax. She had been feeling them on and off since early morning. _

"_Maybe mommy needs a nap too huh", she said, rubbing her bump._

_She laid down on the couch, but couldn't seem to find her spot. Again she kept feeling the pain, stronger now. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood and locked up her house. Walking to Roman's while she tried to call him. He didn't answer._

_Half way to his house, she stopped. Feeling wet between her legs. She looked down._

"_Shit", she sighed._

_She just need to turn onto his block. She kept having to stop. His truck wasn't in the driveway and she hoped he just let one of his sisters borrow his car. Getting to his porch._

"_Roman", she yelled._

_She pounded on his front door._

"_Roman, please", she cried._

_What if no one was home? She would have to give birth to her son right here. No way could she make it to a neighbors house now and what if they weren't home either. She barely made it here._

"_Roman", she screamed, pounding on the door._

_She took a deep breath._

"_Help me", she yelled._

_Her hand reached for the doorbell, pushing it repeatedly._

"_Please", she begged._


	5. Chapter 5-Noah

_After his sister had asked him to borrow his truck, he went to his room and fell right to sleep. He knew Diana or her mom would call him if anything happened. He turned over when he thought he heard his phone ring. He lifted his head, but didn't hear anything. Laying back down, he turned over again. This time, hearing someone call his name._

_He sat up and wiped his eyes._

"_Diana?", he said._

_Again he heard her scream his name. He quickly stood and grabbed his phone. Two missed calls from her._

"_Shit", he said._

_Again he heard his name and the doorbell started ringing repeatedly. He ran downstairs and opened the door. Diana was sitting there crying._

"_D", he said._

"_Its __Noah, I think its time. My water broke a little while ago", she said._

_He helped her up and lifted her into his arms. He took her to his room and laid her down._

"_I'm going to call my mom", he said._

_She nodded. Taking deep breaths._

"_Hello", his mom answered._

"_Mom, Diana is in labor", Roman shouted._

"_Okay, calm down son. You need to be her support right now, she doesn't need you panicking", she said._

"_Okay", he said, taking a deep breath._

"_Now, I'm going to need you to drive her to the hospital, the paramedics will meet you half way", his mom said._

"_I don't have my truck", he said._

_His mom sighed._

"_Wait, Dean, I can ask Dean", he said._

"_Okay, call me back when you find out", his mom said._

_He hung up on his mom and called Dean._

"_Hello", Dean said._

"_Dude, please tell me you have your car", Roman said._

"_I do. Why? What's up?", Dean asked._

"_Diana is in labor and I let my sister borrow my truck. We need a ride like right now", Roman said._

"_Okay, I'm on my way", Dean said, hanging up._

_Roman texted his mom that Dean was on his way to get them. His mom called him._

"_How is she doing?", his mom asked._

"_She's tired", he said._

"_Did her water break?", she asked._

"_Yes. She told me it broke a while ago.", Roman said._

"_How far apart are her contractions?", his mom asked._

"_I would say three or two minutes apart", he said._

_He heard his mom mumble something, but didn't catch it._

"_Diana, how long have you been having contractions?", his mom asked._

"_I've been feeling them since early morning. I thought they were just those Braxton Hicks", Diana said._

"_Son, I am going to need you to do something for me", she said._

"_Sure, what?", he asked._

"_Wash your hands and you'll need to check", he stopped her, knowing exactly what she was going to tell him._

"_Mom", he said._

"_Son, if Noah is coming now, you can't move her. She'll be more comfortable having a baby in your bed than in a car", she said._

_He swallowed and put his phone on speaker. He went to wash his hands and Diana removed her shorts. His mom had explained to her what Roman was going to do._

"_Just do it", Diana said, after Roman's hesitation._

_He nodded and did as he was told. After he told her, his mom sighed._

"_Looks like Noah will be born at home", his mom said._

_The nearest hospital was in the next town, it was only a few minutes away, but with traffic, they would be stuck in-between. Hearing the front door close, loud footsteps were coming up the stairs. Roman covered Diana's bottom half._

"_Ready?", Dean asked, breathing heavy._

"_Oh good, Dean is there. You'll need his help", his mom said._

"_Help with what?", Dean asked, a little nervous._

"_The paramedics might not get here in time, Dean. Noah is coming now", Roman said._

"_Whoa, wait. We don't know what to do man. We aren't doctors", Dean said._

_Roman held Diana's hand through another contraction. They were even closer now._

"_Mom", Roman said panicked._

"_Listen to me boys, with me helping you, you can do it", his mom said._

_"I feel that pressure you spoke about. I need to push, now", Diana panted._

_"I've got you sweetie, I'm going to help you through the first push", his mom said._

_Roman stood and looked at his friend._

"_Please help me?", he asked._

_Dean swallowed nervously, but nodded._

"_Okay, both of you wash your hands before you put on gloves. Roman, my extra emergency pack is in my closet. Everything you'll need will be in there", his mom said._

_Once they had everything and washed their hands, they placed the gloves on. He could hear his mom helping Diana through her second push. Roman lifted the sheet covering Diana's bottom half._

"_I can see his head", Roman said._

"_It will be any minute now. Dean, get as many towels as you can carry. Once Roman has him, you need to clean him up and wrap him in a nice warm cover", his mom said._

"_Okay Mrs. Reigns", Dean said._

"_How's Diana?", his mom asked._

"_I'm okay", she panted. _

"_Good girl. Just keep breathing sweetheart", his mom said._

_Dean had set the towels near Roman. _

"_Dean, sit behind Diana and help her", his mom said._

_Dean did as he was told._

"_Diana, I need you to push now baby", his mom said._

"_I can't", she cried._

"_D, look at me", Roman said._

_She looked at him._

"_You can do this. I know you can. He's almost here baby.", he said._

_She nodded. Dean took her hand and she squeezed it. After that one push, she leaned back against Dean. She was so tired. Dean grabbed a small towel and wiped her forehead._

"_You're doing so good D", Dean whispered to her._

"_Okay, another push baby girl", Roman said._

_She nodded and pushed again._

"_Almost", Roman said._

_Diana stopped and again took a deep breath. Hearing the sirens from the ambulance. They knew they were close. _

"_Dean, go flag them down", Roman said._

_Dean nodded and looked at Diana._

"_Its okay, I'm good", she panted._

_He nodded and ran downstairs. They could hear Dean screaming that Diana was in here. He met her eyes._

"_One more, I need a big one D", Roman said._

_Diana nodded. She pushed and Noah started crying. Roman held him to his chest._

"_He's here", Roman said, smiling down at his son._

_Diana laid back and cried as she tried to catch her breath. Hearing footsteps coming up, the paramedics saw him. One of them asked for Noah and Roman handed him over. He watched as another man took the cord and gestured for him._

"_You just need to cut right here, dad", he said with a smile._

_Roman walked over and cut it._

"_You three did really good. He's healthy", the one holding Noah said._

_Roman removed his gloves and shirt. Grabbing a new one. He rode with Diana back to the hospital._

* * *

_Dean was getting in touch with her parents. Roman was holding Noah after they took him to check on him. He smiled down at his son._

"_I never thought I would see you holding a baby at this age", he looked up to see his mom in the doorway to Diana's room._

_He looked back down at Noah. Letting his son take his index finger and squeeze it._

"_He's strong", Roman whispered._

_His mom sat beside him._

"_I need to ask you one last time. Are you really sure that you want to do this? Now that he's here, its going to be more difficult. Sleepless nights, can be rough", his mom said._

_He looked at her._

"_I'm sure", he said._

_She nodded. He looked back down at Noah._

"_I never thought I could love someone so much. He's amazing and so small", he chuckled._

_His mom smiled. He swallowed and his smile slipped. _

"_What if Seth comes back and wants or more like tries to take him from me? I don't think I could take that", he said. _

_His finger was gently rubbing his son's cheek._

"_You are his father, Roman", his mom said._

_He looked at her._

"_But what if Diana wants to go with him and, I won't be able to stop it because he's Noah's birth father? You think she would take him from me too?", Roman asked._

"_This is something you need to talk to her about", she said._

_He nodded. He looked down at his son again. _

"_I don't want to lose him", he said._

_His mom kissed the side of his head._

"_Let me hold my grandson", she said, holding her arms out to him._

_He nodded and handed her the baby. Diana was sleeping, but would be up soon to feed Noah._

"_Are you staying over night with her?", his mom asked._

_Roman nodded._

"_Her parents should be here soon", she said._

"_Maybe I should get a few hours of sleep too, huh", he said._

_His mom nodded._

"_Get as much as you can now, because you won't have any later", she said._

_He chuckled and stood. Kissing Noah's cheek before going over to the couch by the window and falling right to sleep. Noah yawned and Patricia smiled._

"_Lets hope that idiot who left you, never comes back. He doesn't deserve you", she whispered to her grandson._

* * *

_Diana was feeding Noah while Roman was sleeping. The nurse helped show her what to do. She watched Roman stretch and sit up. He wiped his eyes and looked over at her. She smiled. He stood and went to sit by her._

"_How's he doing?", he asked._

"_Hungry, but other than that, he's amazing", she said._

"_Tell me about it", he said, touching his son's cheek._

_She looked up at him. He didn't know, but she had heard what he and his mom were talking about. She never wanted Roman to feel like he was just a substitute till Seth realized he wanted to be a father. Roman was Noah's dad. There were no buts, ifs, nor ands about it._

"_Roman", she said._

_He met her eyes._

"_Just because Noah shares the same blood as Seth, doesn't make Seth his dad. You are and you will always be his dad. I would never dream of taking him from you, ever. I also would never allow Seth to take him. He made his choice, and it didn't involve Noah. I've made mine, and it involves you in our son's life for the rest of his life", she said._

_Roman smiled._

"_I'm guessing you overheard my conversation with my mom", he said._

_She nodded. Taking his hand, she locked it with hers._

"_He's a Reigns. You are on his birth certificate under father. He has your last name.", she said._

_He nodded. She looked down at Noah._

"_Looks like he's done", she said._

_She covered up and lifted to burp him. Once he did, Roman asked for him. She handed the baby over to his dad and Roman smiled down at him._

"_We are going to have so much fun buddy. I'm going to teach you how to play football and baseball. I don't know much about soccer, but I'm sure we can learn together. Man, you are one cute kid.", Roman said._

_Diana laughed softly._


	6. Chapter 6-Sick

_Noah wouldn't stop crying, Roman didn't want to leave Diana alone with a crying baby. Her parents had gone to visit Brie and Victor. _

"_Please Noah", Diana begged softly._

"_Did you try feeding him?", he asked._

"_Of course I did", she snapped at him._

"_What about", she cut him off._

"_I checked his diaper, I sang to him, he doesn't stop. What if something is really wrong with him?", she said._

_He stood and asked for his son. Diana sighed and handed him over. Roman squeezed him tight to his chest and Noah stopped._

"_How did you do that?", she asked._

"_I don't know. I just squeezed him a bit. I always do when I hold him. My mom said it worked when I was a baby too.", he replied._

"_I'm a bad mom, aren't I? I couldn't even get him to stop crying.", she said, on the verge of tears._

"_Don't do that.", he said, taking her hand and pulling her into him. _

_She watched as Noah slept peaceful now in his dad's arm._

"_You are a great mom, he is lucky to have you. We both are. There will be days where you can calm him and I can't.", he said. _

_She nodded._

"_Did your mom tell you that too?", she asked._

_He chuckled and nodded._

"_Yeah actually", he said._

_She giggled and then yawned._

"_I'm sorry for snapping at you.", she said._

"_Accepted. I get it D, you're tired. I would probably snap too if I was on no sleep", he said._

"_You think he'll stay asleep?", she asked._

_She touched her son's cheek gently and Noah didn't move. _

"_Oh yeah, he's out like a light", he chuckled softly._

_He went over to his crib and laid him down. Noah moved a bit and Roman stopped, placing his hand gently on his son. Noah fell right back to sleep. _

_He walked over to Diana's bed and cleared his throat. _

"_So, I'll be on the couch if you need me", he said._

"_Why?", she asked, as she was settling into her spot._

"_I thought you wanted me to stay while your parents are away", he said, confused._

"_I meant why the couch. Just slip into bed, I don't bite", she said._

_Roman nodded and made his way to the empty side, removing his shirt and jeans, he slipped into bed. Her eyes taking a quick peek. __She watched him with amusement, he looked nervous to sleep beside her. _

"_Breathe", she whispered._

_He did and looked over at her. Smile on her face._

"_I just don't want you to feel like I want something from you.", he said._

_She nodded. When he looked over again, she was fast asleep. He smiled._

"_Goodnight, Diana", he whispered._

_He knew Noah would be up sooner than later._

* * *

_Two months later, Roman had gotten a frantic call from Diana. Leaving him a message about how she had to take Noah to the hospital, his fever wasn't going down._

_When he ran in, he spotted her talking to his mom. _

"_What happened?", he asked._

"_Calm down Roman", his mom said._

"_I can't. I get a call from Diana telling me she had to bring Noah in, that his fever wasn't going down.", he was almost shouting._

_His mom set a hand on his shoulder. _

"_He'll be fine, she just panicked", his mom said._

_He looked over at Diana and she was wringing her hands. Her eyes red and swollen. Her mom rubbing her back._

"_I'm going to go get you a water", her mom said, Diana nodded._

_Roman went over to her._

"_I told you he was sick and you didn't listen. Now he's worse", Roman shouted._

_Diana took a step back._

"_How could you have possibly let it get to this point? Were you not watching him?", he continued to shout._

_He stomped away from her and into the waiting room. Patricia didn't like that, she watched as Diana slumped against the wall and curled into a ball._

_She walked over to her and helped her up._

"_I did everything you said and he didn't get better. You said to bring him in", Diana cried._

"_I know sweetie. You let me handle my son", she said._

"_I was watching him, I swear", Diana said, hoping she believed her._

_Patricia wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Diana's mom came back and looked between them. _

"_You should take her outside to get some air", Patricia suggested._

_She nodded and took her daughter. Patricia made her way to the waiting room, Roman looked over when she entered._

"_You can't blame her for this. She called me to ask for advice and I gave it. He didn't have a fever when she called me, but she said you noticed a runny nose and wanted her to keep an eye on it", she said._

_Roman looked at his hands, he knew he shouldn't have yelled at Diana. _

"_I told her that if he gets worse, to bring him in. She did.", she said._

_She wanted to yell at him, but there were others waiting in there._

"_She is already worried enough, you blaming her for this, doesn't help. She is learning this just like you are.", she said, before standing and walking out._

_Roman leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, Diana and her mom walked in, they sat a bit away from him. He was sure her mom did that on purpose in case he snapped again. _

_He stood and made his way to her, bending down in front of her. He set a hand on her knee._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know this isn't your fault. Neither of us could have known how bad it could get. I was just scared", he said._

_She placed her hand on top of his._

"_I'm scared too, but I swear to you, I was watching him.", she said._

_He wiped her tears and stood to sit beside her, she leaned into him._

"_I know babe. I'm sorry", he whispered._

_His mom and the doctor walked in, both smiling._

"_Noah is doing great, fever is down and there is nothing to worry about. You got a little afraid, being new parents is hard. Trust me, my first kept giving me mini heart attacks every other day", he said chuckling._

"_Tell me about it", Patricia said._

_Diana and Roman nodded._

"_He can go home when you are ready", he said, setting a hand on Diana's shoulder._

"_Thank you", she said._

_The doctor left and Patricia hugged Diana. She slapped her son's arm._

"_Mom", he said, rubbing his arm._

"_Don't you ever speak to her the way that you did today, again. I raised you better than that.", she said._

_He nodded._

"_I apologized", he replied._

"_You were scared, trust me, we've all been there as first time parents. This also won't be your last scare. Just remember to lean on each other, for Noah", Maria said._

_Roman nodded and squeezed Diana's hand. _

"_I won't let it happen again", he said, lifting Diana's hand to his lips and kissing it._

_She smiled at him._

"_Come on, I can take you to your son", Patricia said._

_All three followed her to a room. Noah was smiling happily and playing with another nurse. He looked so much better to both Diana and Roman._

"_Still has a bit of a runny nose", his mom said._

_They nodded. Noah saw them and his smile grew. Roman held his hands out and Noah reached out for him. __He lifted his son and kissed his head._

"_Ready to go home buddy? Mommy and I are", Roman said._

_Noah saw her and reached out for her. Roman smiled and handed their son to her, she held him tight and kissed his head. __Roman kissed hers._

"_You're a good mom", he whispered._

_She laid her head on his chest._

"_Will you stay with us tonight? I would feel better if you were there with us", she said. _

_He nodded._

"_I just need to go home and get a change of clothes.", he said._

_She nodded._

"_I'll see you at home little man", Roman said, tickling his son._

_Noah smiled and tried to grab Roman's finger._

* * *

_Roman couldn't sleep, sitting in a chair in front of his son's crib. If he even heard Noah breathe wrong, he would lift him out of the crib to check on him. Diana woke up to that._

_"Roman?", she called softly._

_He looked over. _

_"Did I wake you? I'm sorry", he said softly, joining her in bed._

_"He's going to be okay, but if you don't get some sleep too, you'll get sick.", she whispered._

_"I know. I still can't shake what happened today is all", he replied._

_"I understand", she whispered._

_She wrapped her arms around him, his head resting on her shoulder. Hearing his soft snores, she smiled. He was fast asleep. _


	7. Chapter 7-Godfather

_Diana was halfway through her senior year. She was glad she didn't have to worry about Noah. Roman took him on his days off and when he had to work or go to school, he would drop him off at daycare by his school. Right now they were trying to catch him crawling. Diana was on Thanksgiving break._

"_He knows the camera is on him Rome, he's not going to want too", she said, sitting on the opposite side of Roman._

"_We need to catch this. I told your brother we would. He comes home with Brie next month", Roman said._

_Noah was sitting in front of him and chewing on a block. He would look up at his dad whenever he spoke. _

"_Can you walk for daddy?", Roman asked him._

_Noah smiled. Diana kept the camera rolling, not wanting to miss these little moments either. Roman was wonderful with Noah and she was glad he decided to stay to help her raise him._

"_Roman, leave my grandson alone", Sika said, walking into the living room and sitting down._

_Sika held his arms out to Noah and Noah got really excited._

"_Rome, stand him up", Diana said._

_He did as she said and Noah looked a bit frightened._

"_Its okay buddy, daddy has you", Roman whispered to his son._

"_Come on Noah", Sika said, holding his arms out._

_Noah smiled again and took a really small step towards his grandpa. Roman smiled, following behind Noah._

"_Come on", Sika encouraged._

_Noah laughed softly and continued his pace towards his grandpa. Patricia walked in and smiled._

"_He's doing it", she said._

_Finally Noah reached his grandpa and Sika pulled him onto his lap._

"_That's my boy", he said, kissing his grandson's cheek._

_Roman kissed the top of his son's head._

"_Did you get it?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_We have to show your parents", he said._

_Her phone dinged._

"_We will. Well, I have to get to work, I'll see you and Noah after", she said._

_He nodded._

"_Want me to drive you?", he asked._

"_Oh no, Chad is giving me a ride. He has the same shift as me", she said, grabbing her coat._

"_Chad?", Roman asked, pushing his hands into his pockets._

_She nodded._

"_So, are you two like", she laughed._

"_Me and Chad? No way. I mean, he's a great guy, but I don't feel like dating someone who works with me. It will make things awkward if we were to ever break up. Besides, I seem to remember telling you that dating is not an option for me right now. I want to just focus on Noah, school, and work.", she said._

_He nodded. She kissed his cheek._

"_You are the only man in my life right now and that's enough", she said._

_He smiled and nodded. Seeing Chad pull in._

"_I'll see you", she said, before leaving._

_He watched her get into Chad's car and drive away. His mom stood beside him._

"_Do you ever plan on telling her how you feel?", she asked._

"_You heard her, she doesn't want to date right now and if I tell her, its just going to make things weird between us. She's right about focusing on Noah, he's way more important than my feelings", he said._

"_I also heard her say you were the only man in her life right now. Maybe this is a good time to tell her", she said, before going over to her grandson._

_Roman sighed._

* * *

_Victor and Brie were back. They had gotten engaged while away. They were also all over Noah, who didn't mind the attention at all. Diana was still wrapping Christmas gifts._

"_Are we still going to the mall to take pictures with Santa?", Diana asked._

"_Aren't we a little too old for that?", her brother asked._

_She rolled her eyes while Brie and Roman laughed._

"_I think she was talking about Noah", Brie said._

"_Right. Won't he get scared?", Victor asked._

"_We won't know till we take him", Diana said._

_Brie and Victor nodded. She looked at Roman._

"_I know you have work. Want us to wait for you?", she asked._

"_If you don't mind", Roman said._

_They shook their heads no. Brie nudged Victor and he stood. Grabbing the stick that they had taped a mistletoe to the end of. He set it over their heads and they looked up._

"_You have too", he said._

_Diana and Roman chuckled softly. He looked at her and started to lean in. Before his lips could press against hers, Noah tapped his dad's face with a block. They laughed._

"_Hey buddy", Roman said, sitting his son down on his lap._

"_Sorry man, kid doesn't want you to touch his mom", Victor said._

_They laughed. He had stayed for dinner and to put Noah to bed. He loved rocking his son and reading to him. Especially now that he was working extra hours. The extra money was being saved to get an apartment for himself._

_Diana walked in just as he was laying their son down. They walked out of his room and downstairs. Her mom had packed up some leftovers for him._

"_For your lunch at work tomorrow", her mom said._

"_Thank you", he said._

_Diana walked him out. They stood on her porch. _

"_So, Santa tomorrow. How about I meet you there? I pass the mall on my way home", he said._

_She nodded. Roman worked two towns over. She really didn't like that because sometimes he stayed late and drove back late and tired._

"_Okay, then I'll see you and Noah tomorrow", he said._

_She nodded. He turned to walk down the steps, but she stopped him. Cupping his face, she kissed him. Pulling away, she blushed._

"_I owed you, from earlier", she said._

_He smiled._

"_Not complaining", he said, chuckling._

_She blushed and bit her lip._

"_So um, I'll see you tomorrow", he said, walking backwards._

_She nodded. She waited till he got in his truck and drove off. Walking back inside, she hit her brother with the door._

"_What are you doing?", she asked._

_He was rubbing his forehead._

"_Watching you kiss my boy", Victor said._

"_I owed him after Noah blocked him", she said._

"_Is that why you are as red as a tomato?", he asked._

_She punched his arm and Brie laughed._

* * *

_Seth had thrown a wild party last night. Poker, drugs, and naked women, he had a blast. Although he was certain it was the drugs that made it feel that way. He had a major headache this morning._

"_Alright. You have Diddy's annual Christmas party tonight and then we leave that to go to Beyonce and Jay-Z's party", Dolph said, coming into his room._

_Seth nodded. Grabbing the water that was next to his bed._

"_You look like shit. I told you not to throw that party last night", Dolph chuckled._

"_Next time I'll listen", Seth replied, throwing the empty bottle in the trash._

"_How many times have I heard that", Dolph said, before walking out of Seth's room._

_Seth grabbed his phone and called his mom._

"_Hey mom, I was wondering if you and dad wanted to come down to L.A. and spend Christmas here? It's much warmer", Seth said._

"_We would love too", she said._

"_Great, I'll get you your tickets, don't worry about it", he said._

"_Seth", she sighed._

"_No mom, come on. It's the least I can do", he said._

"_Okay", she said._

_He smiled. His parents had never asked him for a dime. They were so proud of him, but would that continue if they were to ever find out what he had done? Leaving behind a pregnant teenager. His kid._

"_What are you doing mom?", he asked._

"_Getting ready for the Reigns Christmas party. It's a tradition to go to those. I wish you were here for it", his mom said._

"_Me too, mom, but I'm just so swamped with everything. Planning the tour for after the holidays. I might play at those New Years Eve parties before the ball drops", he said._

"_How exciting", she said._

"_Maybe you and dad could come to New York and watch it live. I would really love that", he said._

"_It's a date", she said._

"_Great. So I'll talk to you later. Tell everyone I said hi, especially Diana", he said._

"_I will son", she said._

_After she hung up with him, she hated not telling him that Diana and Roman had gotten together while he was gone. It would hurt her son too much to know that they had a baby together._

* * *

_Roman had met them at the mall like they planned. They were a little nervous Noah wouldn't want to sit on Santa's lap. When Roman went to place him, Noah stayed. He looked at the man holding him, confused as to who this man was._

_The photographer laughed and took the photo after Roman had made him laugh._

"_Wow, he is adorable", she said._

"_Thank you", Roman and Diana said._

_Roman went to get Noah. Santa waved to him and Noah waved back, although his little hand faced him as he open and closed it._

"_Say bye bye Santa", Roman said._

_Brie and Diana were looking at the photos._

"_Look Roman, we can use this as our family Christmas card", Diana said._

_Their son was smiling brightly._

"_I like it", he said._

_Victor nudged him._

"_Family Christmas card huh", he said._

"_Stop. That's not what she meant and you know it", Roman said._

_They ran into Dean and hugged him. Diana showed him the pictures._

"_Alright, I need one of those", he said._

"_And you will get one. Also, Roman and I need to speak to you", she said._

_He looked between them._

"_About?", he asked._

_Noah asked for Dean and Roman handed the baby over._

"_Being Noah's godfather", Roman said._

"_Me? Why? I mean, thanks for thinking of me, but what about Victor and Brie?", Dean asked._

_Roman and Diana shook their heads no._

"_When the question came up on who would be Noah's godfather, we both said you. We want you, Dean", Roman said._

"_As for why. Well, you have been there throughout my entire pregnancy and when I was giving birth, you were there too. You could have ran, but you didn't. Noah loves you, clearly. There is no one else for us or Noah", Diana said._

_Dean smiled._

"_Thanks guys. I would love to be his godfather", he said._

_Diana hugged him and then Roman._

"_Dada", Noah said, tapping Dean's face._

"_No, no. Daddy is over here", Roman said, raising his hand._

* * *

_During the Christmas party, Diana tried to avoid bumping into Seth's parents. Dodging them as best she could. There were times were she even had to stop them from seeing Noah. The last thing she wanted was for his mom to see the resemblance and put two and two together._

_After she grabbed a drink, she turned. Mrs. Rollins right behind her._

"_Hi sweetheart", she said._

"_Mrs. Rollins, hello", Diana said._

_Roman watched from beside his father on the other side of the room._


	8. Chapter 8-Christmas Party

_Diana noticed Roman watching them. He wanted to intervene in case Mrs. Rollins tried to do anything to Diana or Noah. _

"_Is this your son?", she asked._

_Diana nodded._

"_Yes, this is Noah", Diana said._

"_He is so cute. Hello little one", she said to Noah._

_Noah smiled._

"_How old is he?", she asked._

"_He's going to be one next month", Diana answered._

_Mrs. Rollins stopped smiling. Maybe she shouldn't have answered. Does she know now?_

"_Mrs. Rollins?", Diana said, squeezing Noah to her side._

_Roma noticed and quickly left the circle he was in. Reaching Diana._

"_Everything okay?", he asked._

_She handed him Noah._

"_Hey buddy, you okay?", Roman asked his son._

_Noah yawned and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. Mrs. Rollins kept her eyes on Noah before they looked at Diana again._

"_You cheated on my son", she suddenly said._

"_Mrs. Rollins", before Diana could get a word out, Seth's mom slapped Diana hard._

_Brie and Carmella stepped in front of Diana._

"_You little slut. I knew you didn't love my son. Sneaking around with his best friend", she shouted._

_Everyone at the party was looking at them. Roman wrapped his free arm around Diana. She was holding her cheek._

"_And to think, I actually thought you were the one for him. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to come back here. He didn't want to tell me how much of a whore you were, keeping your little secret for you", she said._

_Patricia and Diana's mom stepped in front of Seth's mom._

"_Don't you dare insult my daughter. You don't know anything about their situation.", Maria shouted._

"_If you touch her again, I swear I will hurt you", Patricia said._

_Diana sniffled into Roman's side._

"_Don't listen to her", Roman whispered._

_He kissed the top of her head. Seth's dad shook his head before taking his wife's arm and leaving. Both moms looked at her._

"_You aren't any of those things that woman said. If only she knew the truth.", her mom said._

"_I don't want to tell her. Not because she hit me, but because she never once told me Seth was in contact with her. He changed his number and she's seen me around town, she could have offered up his new number or something", Diana said, rubbing her cheek._

_Patricia wiped her tears. Roman slowly released Diana and looked away. She was still thinking about Seth. He held onto Noah, before walking away to his son's room to lay him down. Diana had noticed the look on his face. She sighed, knowing why he had that look._

"_Here, put some ice on it", Carmella said._

"_Thanks", Diana said, placing the ice on her cheek._

_Her dad approached her, along with Sika._

"_We were out back when Dean told us what happened", Sika said._

"_I can't believe she put her hands on you", her dad said, turning her head._

"_Its fine. My moms handled it", Diana said, gesturing to Patricia and her mom._

_Roman hadn't come back down._

"_I should go check on Noah and help Roman put him to sleep", she said, excusing herself._

_She made her way up the stairs and found Noah's room. Roman was rocking him and brushing their son's hair. He looked up at her._

"_Is he fast asleep?", she asked._

_He nodded._

"_Can you lay him down and lets go for a walk", she said._

_He nodded again. He stood and laid their son in his crib. He followed her out and she set the ice in the sink. She let her mom know that she and Roman were going for a walk. Her mom nodded. Roman helped her with her sweater before they walked out._

"_Do you think those two will ever get together? I mean, a real relationship", Dean asked Victor._

"_Man, I hope so", Victor replied._

_Dean nodded._

"_Me too", he said._

* * *

_They walked in silence till they reached the park. He sat down in the swing and she pushed him._

"_I know this is about Seth", she said._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_Its always about Seth", he mumbled._

"_Can I explain or are you just going to stay mad at me all night?", she asked, still pushing him._

"_Explain", he said._

_She nodded._

"_I was almost three months pregnant with Noah. He had changed his number and I felt so stupid for thinking that he would actually want to be in his son, I mean, Noah's life. I felt bad because you were about to take on a responsibility that wasn't yours to take care of in the first place. I wanted to give him a second chance, his last chance.", she said._

_He decided not to interrupt. Nodding along to what she said._

_"I saw her at the store a week later and she asked how I was feeling with the baby. I asked her how Seth was, that I hadn't heard from him. She said the last she heard was that he was fine and working on his album. I thought that he had removed everyone from this town out of his new life, including his parents. She just confirmed tonight that he didn't. He also didn't tell her that the baby was his. I didn't and don't want him back Rome.", she said, stopping the swing. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He leaned into her._

"_You are a wonderful father to our son and I wouldn't trade you for anything. We both love you so much. Please don't ever leave us, we need you. I know that's me being selfish, but I don't care. I won't mention him ever again, I promise", she whispered._

_He took her hand and pulled her in front of him. He patted his lap and she smiled. Sitting on his lap, he swung them slowly. She giggled. His arms wrapped around her waist._

"_I would take that responsibility over and over again if it means I get Noah every time. Don't feel bad, I wanted to do this, remember.", he whispered to her._

_She nodded._

"_And I get the whole Seth thing. You felt betrayed and lied to by her. She should have said something to you. If Seth told her not to give you his new number, she should have been up front about that and not act dumb about it", he said._

_She nodded again._

"_And as for the baby, that kid is mine, not Seth's", he corrected._

"_All yours", she replied._

"_I love you both too and I am not going anywhere baby girl. Be as selfish as you want. Again back to Seth, we should be able to talk about him without feeling bad or making each other feel bad. He was a big part of both of our lives and that's all he will ever be in our stories we tell. A Friend", Roman said._

_Diana smiled and nodded._

"_Agreed", she said._

"_Should we ever tell Noah?", he asked._

"_I want to do what you want to do. If you never want him to know, then we don't tell him. Seth is never coming back anyway", she said._

"_I'm just afraid Noah's somehow going to find out and he's going to be so pissed at us. He's going to run to Seth and the last thing I want is for Seth to deny him. I swear if he ever does that, I will fly down to L.A. and beat the shit out of him", Roman said._

_Diana smiled._

"_Then we tell Noah, but lets wait till he's old enough to understand. I want to be completely honest with him. I am not going to sugar coat anything to spare Seth", Diana said._

"_Don't. Noah deserves the truth", Roman said._

_She nodded._

"_Then it's a deal. We tell him when he's, what, eighteen? This way he can decide on his own if he wants to search for Seth or not. He'll be old enough to do as he pleases, and understand what you did not just for him, but for me", she said._

_Roman nodded._

"_You think he'll hate me?", Roman asked._

"_No. I think he's going to be really mad at the both of us for not saying anything sooner, but like I said, he'll understand why we did what we did", she said._

_He nodded._

"_And if Seth denies him. He'll know he can come home and we will be here with open arms to greet him.", she said._

_Diana yawned. Roman chuckled._

"_Lets get you home and to bed", he whispered._

_She nodded. He helped her stand and he followed. Getting to his house, everyone had already left. Some of his aunts and cousins were still here._

"_Diana, your parents left already. They said if you are going to stay with Noah, to just give them a ring to let them know", Patricia said._

_Diana nodded. She looked at Roman._

"_Mind if I stay the night with you?", she asked._

_Roman swallowed nervously. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. _

"_I don't mind", he replied._

"_Good, I'm going to call my mom real quick", she said._

_He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. His mom slapped the back of his head._

"_Don't get any ideas", she said._

_He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head._

"_We've shared a bed before. After Noah was born", he said._

"_I know and that's all this is going to be too. Just sharing a bed.", his mom said._

"_I know mom", he said._

_He went up stairs and found Diana in his room on the phone with her mom. She was in the middle of the bed sitting. She smiled at him. He closed the door behind him, checking the baby monitor. He removed his clothes and grabbed some sweats. Handing Diana a tshirt._

"_Yes mom, I know. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Love you too", Diana said, before hanging up with her mom._

"_Everything okay?", he asked, laying on his side._

"_Yeah, she just wants me to stay away from Seth's parents for awhile. Avoid them at all costs, she said", Diana said._

"_I agree with her", Roman said._

_He watched as she removed her pants and shirt. Placing his over her head and letting it fall around her body. She removed her bra from underneath the shirt and set her clothes on the chair in the room. This wasn't awkward for them at all, it was normal and comfortable._

_She laid beside him and rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back._

"_I really hope he doesn't wake up till late morning", she sighed._

_He chuckled._

"_You know little man is going to be up at two and then five. Always is", Roman said._

"_Roman", she whispered._

"_Yeah?", he asked._

"_You know how we both sort of agreed that we weren't going to date anyone else", she said._

_He swallowed. Was she about to tell him that she met someone?_

"_Yeah", he said softly._

"_Does that mean we can both have sex still? I mean, with each other. We were doing it while I was pregnant and", she stopped, before sitting up._

_Their eyes met._

"_You want to continue that?", he asked._

"_Only if you want too", she said._

"_We don't have sex with anyone else, just each other. If you plan to date or I do, we need to tell each other and it stops. The sex, I mean.", he said._

"_Agreed", she said._

_He smiled and leaned over to her, kissing her. He moved closer to her body and moved his hand under her shirt. She moaned. Their bedroom door opened._

"_Hey kids, how about you give me the baby monitor and", his mom stopped as they pulled apart._

"_Mom", Roman was about to explain._

_She lifted her hand to stop him._

"_You are both old enough to do as you please and besides that, you already have a kid together. Please make sure you at least use protection. Roman you know where the condoms are", his mom said._

"_Oh my god, mom, stop", Roman said._

_Diana couldn't help but laugh softly._

"_I love my grandson to death, but we really don't need another baby right now. I want you to finish school first, Diana and you Roman. As I was saying, I will be taking the baby monitor to let you two sleep in. I know its been awhile since you both have gotten more than four hours of sleep.", his mom said._

"_Oh Mrs. Reigns, you really don't have too", Diana said._

"_Sweetheart, please let me do this. Lets say it's an early Christmas gift to you both. Please sleep in. Besides, this house is full of women who will more than gladly take care of Noah.", she said._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Reigns", Diana said._

_She walked out and Roman kissed Diana._

"_Let me go get those condoms", he whispered._

_She giggled and nodded. She couldn't believe she had just made this arrangement with Roman. Truthfully if anyone asked, she would deny it, but she was starting to fall for him. She had a small crush on him before, but after everything they've been through together and spending so much time getting to know each other. She had fallen in love with him._

_She couldn't tell him though. She was afraid he was going to freak out and leave like Seth did. He walked back into the room and locked his door before getting back into bed with her._


	9. Chapter 9-It Works For Us

_Noah was four now. Roman had just moved into his new apartment. Diana had graduated High school after Noah's first birthday. She was working at a bar with Dean, he had been the one to get her the job._

_She was also taking courses at the community college in the next town. __She watched as Roman walked in and took a seat at the bar. _

"_I have ten more minutes and then I'm all yours", she said._

_He liked the sound of that. What he didn't like was the stares she got from men who lived out of town. She and Brie caught a lot of attention._

_Victor had to set a few men straight when they tried to hit up Brie._

"_Can I get you a beer?", Dean asked._

"_No, driving. Then I have Noah tonight, picking him up from my sister's house later", he said._

_Dean smirked._

"_Is D still riding your D", Dean whispered._

_Brie heard him and slapped the back of his head._

"_I'm telling Vic", she said._

"_Oh come on B, it was a joke.", Dean shouted after her._

_Brie shook her head at him._

"_None of your business", Roman replied. _

"_That's a yes. Hurry it up will you, I want another nephew or a niece this time, I'm not picky", Dean said. _

_Roman laughed softly, shaking his head at his best friend. Diana came out from the back with a box of food for Noah. French fries with bacon and melted cheese were his go to._

"_Have a nice night", Dean winked._

_Roman smirked and followed after Diana. He drove them to an empty field, the same empty field they drove to when they got the urge to take care of their needs._

_Diana straddled him and kissed him. Roman's hands roamed her body before he unzipped the waitress outfit. __Diana unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before removing the outfit she had on and lowering her underwear. _

"_Fuck baby", he whispered against her lips._

_He checked the door for the condoms. Empty. _

"_Hold on", he said._

_Her hand was working him and it was hard to concentrate. He checked the glove box. Empty._

"_Roman", she moaned, kissing his neck._

"_I know I have a new pack", he said, more to himself._

_She smiled as he frantically looked._

"_Fuck, babe, I need to look under the seat", he said._

_She nodded and climbed off him. He removed his clothes after she did and got off his truck, searching underneath. He found the box, but it was empty. _

"_Oh fuck me. Just my luck", he mumbled._

"_What's wrong?", she asked._

_He lifted the box and shook it out. _

"_How's your pull out game?", she asked._

"_You know its damn strong", he smirked and got back in the truck. _

_He pulled her to him by her calves and made himself comfortable between her legs._

* * *

_The next day, everyone was over at the house. Roman had offered to wash her parents cars. Noah helping his dad as best he could. __Diana smiled as she watched them from the window._

"_What's with the smile?", her mom teased._

_Diana looked away from Roman and shook her head._

"_Its Noah, he can barely hold the water hose.", she said._

"_Sure", Brie smirked._

_Her mom and Brie joined her and they glanced outside. Roman had removed his wet shirt as Noah accidentally wet him._

"_Wow", all three women said._

_Victor and Dean cleared their throats and the women jumped._

"_Go tell Roman to put a damn shirt on", Victor said._

_Dean laughed and made his way out after saying hello to Maria. _

"_I'm telling Mr. Mendoza", he said._

_Maria laughed. Victor kissed Brie before following with some drinks. Diana noticed Roman had spotted her and he winked. __She shook her head at him and he smiled._

"_You missed a spot Noah", Dean said, Noah followed him. _

_Victor nudged Roman._

"_She's in love with you", he said._

_Roman chuckled._

"_She's in love with the great sex we have. Not me", Roman said._

"_Dude, that's my sister. Come on", Victor said, making a disgusted face._

_Roman laughed. Dean handed Noah a small bucket full of water. He lifted him over Roman and Victor._

"_Now Noah", he shouted._

_He turned it over, wetting both Victor and Roman._

"_Oh its on now", Victor said._

"_Run for it Noah", Dean shouted._

_Noah laughed and followed his uncle Dean behind a tree. Victor got another bucket and Roman the hose._

"_Oh where could Noah have gone?", Roman said._

"_I don't know man, he just disappeared", Victor said._

_They each went around the tree._

"_Got you", Roman shouted and started spraying Noah and Dean._

_Noah was laughing so hard, Roman couldn't help but smile. His son was a happy, energetic kid and he was thankful for that. _

"_Dad, no more", Noah laughed._

_Roman dropped the hose and went to lift his son, tossing him in the air._

"_We lost this battle Noah, but we'll come back stronger", Dean said, high fiving Noah._

"_Okay uncle Dean", he replied._

"_Hey, you four, dry up. Lunch is ready", Diana said._

_They sent her a thumbs up as Noah ran over to her. She laughed softly as she wrapped her son up in a towel._

"_Shower time mister", she said. _

"_Oh mom, do I have too?", he asked. _

"_Yes", she laughed softly at his cute pout._

"_Fine", he mumbled._

"_You'll thank me later when you don't get sick", she said._

"_Come on Noah, I'll turn the warm water on for you", his grandma said._

_He nodded. Roman stepped over to her as Dean and Victor went to the side of the house to remove their wet clothes and wrapping a towel around their waist._

_Brie took their clothes and tossed it in the washer, along with Noah's. _

"_And your clothes?", Diana asked._

_He set his hands on her hips._

"_I might need a little help", he said._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_Let me get my dad then", she said._

_He stopped her._

"_Hold the towel for me?", he asked._

_She nodded, covering his bottom half with the towel as he removed his shorts. She took them and tossed them towards the open door. Brie grabbed them and tossed them into the washer._

_Diana's eyes glanced down inside the towel and Roman tipped her chin up._

"_My eyes are up here", he said._

"_But I like what's down there", she replied._

_He bit his lip._

"_Is that all I'm good for?", he asked._

_She met his eyes. _

"_Hey, you know that's not it. I was just teasing you", she said softly, placing her hand against his cheek._

_She kissed his cheek. Taking his hand and pulling him into the house._

"_Come on", she said._

* * *

_Roman had Noah for the week. His son was fast asleep, wiped out from the day. __He laid his son down in his room, covering him. _

"_Dad", Noah said softly._

"_Yeah buddy?", he asked._

"_I love you, I had a lot of fun today", Noah said, eyes still closed._

_Roman smiled._

"_Me too. I love you, goodnight", he replied._

_He kissed his son's head before turning off the light. Closing the door to his room. Before he could make his way to his, someone knocked. __Answering, it was Diana._

"_Hey, did Noah forget something?", he asked._

"_I'm not here for Noah. I think you and I need to talk", she said. _

_He swallowed, hating those words because he knew what came next. Though they weren't technically dating. He let her in and they sat in the living room._

"_So?", he asked, almost afraid too._

"_I just couldn't get what you said out of my head.", she said. _

"_What?", he asked. _

"_About me only wanting you for one thing. You do know I was just teasing you, right? I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you", she said._

"_Diana", he said._

"_No, I'm serious. The way you said it, it felt like you really believed that. Like you feel that I'm using you for sex and I'm not okay with that", she said._

"_That's not true. I know you care about me, you are my best friend.", he said._

"_Maybe we shouldn't be having sex", she said._

_He stood up._

"_Diana", he said._

_If he wasn't having sex with her, would she find someone else to fill her needs? _

"_Its complicating our co-parenting. I love you and I don't want to ever hate you or make you feel like I'm using you", she said._

_She was going to walk out, but he stopped her._

"_No, please. I was just teasing you too, I shouldn't have said it. I didn't mean to upset you", he said._

_She looked up into his eyes._

"_Rome", she said softly._

_He rested his forehead against hers._

"_Please don't end this. No one else's pull out game is stronger than mine", he said._

_She laughed and playfully slapped his arm. _

"_We trust each other with that, D. It works for us.", he said._

_She exhaled and nodded. _

"_Stay the night?", he asked, pulling her hand to follow him._

_She smiled and nodded._

"_But I have to be out of here before Noah wakes", she whispered as they passed his room. _

"_Promise", Roman replied. _


	10. Chapter 10-Five Years

_**Five Years Later-**_

_Roman had graduated with a Masters in Architecture, after he had gotten his Bachelors and finished the construction management classes his first seven years there. Professor Cole had told him that since he had that, he could go for his Master and all he would have to do was a year there._

_Diana had graduated her senior year and enrolled in some college courses for business management while working for Dean part time. Noah was playing pee wee football, basketball, baseball, and soccer. His parents wanted to keep him active all year round._

_Brie and Victor had gotten married and had two kids. Luis, 2 and Leah 4. He owned a mechanic shop fixing up cars and rebuilding old ones to sell on the side. Dean had bought a bar from Ric Flair after he retired. _

_Everyone would hang out there after work and when he found out that Ric was selling it, he had to buy it. Ric gave it to him at a reasonable price since Dean worked there. First in the kitchen and then at the bar. He helped Ric improve the menu and drink selections._

* * *

Brie and Victor were having lunch at his parents place with Diana and the kids.

"So how's everything with Roman going?", her sister in law asked as they were washing dishes.

"Fine. He's waiting to hear back from this architecture company in New York. It's a pretty big deal for him if he lands it", Diana said.

"Sounds great. So would he have to move to New York or can he work from here?", Brie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming he can work from home. He keeps saying he would never take a job that would take him from Noah", Diana said.

"Or you", Brie smirked, nudging her hip.

Diana laughed and rolled her eyes. Shaking her head.

"Come on. After nine almost ten years you are telling me you don't see it? You can't be that blind to him D", Brie said.

Diana shrugged.

"I know you told me how scared you are to start something, only to have it end badly. You don't want to hurt Noah if it ends bad, but aren't you afraid of losing something that could be really special.", Brie said.

"Of course I am. I'm not blind, I see the way women stare at him", Diana said.

"Give it a chance D", Brie nudged her.

"I'm going to think about it", Diana said.

Brie groaned, making Diana laugh. Her brother walked in and started putting the dried dishes away where they go.

"Going to think about what?", he asked.

"Diana and Roman making it official", Brie said.

"About fucking time", her brother said.

Their mom walked in and swatted the back of Victor's head. The girls laughed.

"Watch your language in my house", his mom said.

"Yes mom", he mumbled.

Hearing the doorbell, Diana heard her mom say hello to Roman.

"How many times have I told you, you don't need to knock. This is your home too", she said to him.

Roman smiled. Diana walked out front and hugged him.

"Where's my kid?", he asked.

"Playing video games", she said.

Roman left his hands on her hips as they walked into the living room.

"Are you hungry?", she asked.

"Starving baby girl", he replied.

They walked into the kitchen and he said hello to her brother and dad. Hugging and kissing Brie's cheek. Diana served him and set his plate down.

"How was work?", her dad asked him.

"Great. I'm actually getting the opportunity to design this pretty big building for some guy in Boston", Roman said.

"That's great. Are they going to fly you down there?", he asked.

Roman nodded.

"Just for a weekend, they want me to get the view of the surrounding area", he answered.

Roman looked at Diana.

"I was actually going to ask you if I can take Noah. They are letting me take him", Roman said.

"Its fine with me. I'm sure he would enjoy it", Diana said.

Roman nodded and started eating.

* * *

The light suddenly flashed in his room. Seth covered his eyes and groaned. Two women on either side of him, naked and hung over. One of them kissed his chest.

"You need to get up. You have that interview with Rolling Stones", Dolph said.

Seth nodded and wiped his eyes. Dolph tapped each of the women.

"You two have to go. Get out", Dolph said.

Both women stood lazily and grabbed their clothes off the floor. They got dressed and kissed Seth before leaving.

"You need to be careful who you bring into your house", Dolph said.

Seth nodded and walked into the bathroom. He loved his life, but on days like this, he didn't much care for it. He wondered what his friends were doing. What Diana was doing. He missed them when he was alone. He didn't like being alone.

* * *

Diana walked Roman to his truck.

"So are you still taking the kids to monster trucks this weekend?", Diana asked.

"Yup. Dean and I are ready for the chaos", Roman said.

Diana laughed. Roman kissed her.

"Sorry I've been so busy sweetheart", he said, touching her cheek gently.

"Its okay", she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maybe you can come to Boston with me and Noah. Make it a family trip", he suggested.

She smiled.

"Sounds like it could be fun", she said.

He kissed her again.

"Have you heard anything from that company in New York?", she asked.

He sighed.

"Yeah, I did. They changed their minds about me.", he said.

"What? Why?", she asked.

"I guess my designs weren't to their standards you know, but its okay, I like working independently", he said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll get other opportunities with other companies", she said.

He nodded.

"Are we meeting tonight?", he asked.

She smiled.

"I took a shift at work, so yes.", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Once at work, the bar was packed. Friday nights usually were. Diana set down more food.

"D, can I get a refill?", Mike asked, lifting his mug.

Diana took it and walked back behind the bar.

"Thank you, love you", Mike said.

She shook her head at him. They had grown up with almost everyone in this room. Others moved from out of town and since theirs was so small, everyone knew everyone. Roman walked in and everyone said hello to him as he passed.

"Hey babe", Diana said, passing him to take the beers back to their tables.

Roman smiled at her and sat at the bar. Dean sent him a nod.

"What will it be?", Dean asked.

"My usual", Roman said.

Dean nodded and placed the order. He set a beer down in front of his friend.

"Monster trucks tomorrow", Dean said.

"Yup. You sure the bar will be okay with you gone for a few hours?", Roman asked.

Dean nodded.

"Brie is taking the morning shift and Diana the afternoon. I'm covered", Dean said.

Roman nodded. Diana walked up beside Roman and kissed his cheek before walking around the bar.

"Man, will you just tell her already. Shit, if you don't I will", Dean said.

"I will soon. I'm just waiting for the house to be done. I don't want to date her, we've practically been doing that since she found out she was pregnant. I'm going to ask her to marry me", Roman said.

Dean smiled.

"You still haven't told her the house you're building on Cherry St. is hers?", Dean chuckled.

"Nope. It's a surprise so keep your trap shut", Roman said.

"Not saying a word", Dean said.

Diana approached them.

"Almost done", she said to Roman.

He nodded.

"Are you two still", Dean stopped.

Roman smirked.

"Aren't you afraid she's going to get pregnant again?", Dean asked.

"Not really. It worked out well for the both of us before. We are in a good place for more, why not", Roman said.

"True", Dean said.

Roman finished his beer.

"Did you tell her you declined the New York offer to stay in town?", Dean asked.

Roman sighed.

"I told her they passed on me. If I tell her that they offered me a job, but I would have too relocate to New York, she'll do everything in her power to make sure I go. I won't leave without her and Noah", Roman said.

"Then tell her to go with you", Dean said.

"You know she won't Dean. She loves this town, Noah was born here and we want to raise him here.", Roman said.

"Yeah, and I would miss you guys too much", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"But, I am going to call them back and hope that they hear out my proposition", Roman said.

"What proposition?", Dean asked.

"I've been talking to my dad about opening a construction company here in town. It will be run by me. He can take the towns on the east side and I'll take the ones on the west. A lot of his guys live here in town and this way they won't have to commute so far and drive back home so late. My dad could even set up a manger there and work here. He's not getting any younger and I think it will ease my mom's worry about him working so far", Roman said.

"And what does this have to do with the company in New York?", Dean asked.

"They'll have their names stamped on the buildings we build along with my dad's construction company.", Roman said.

"Bringing in more clients", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm hoping they'll allow me to work from here. I can do what I do now, except I'll have to go through them when it comes to accepting jobs. Except for the construction jobs", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I think you've got a solid plan there bud, go for it.", Dean said.

Diana approached them again.

"Ready to go", Diana said.

"See you tomorrow Diana", Dean said.

Roman took her hand and they walked out. He drove them to a private area and parked. She moved closer to him and kissed him. They drove here on their free time to just spend a few minutes alone together. He had his apartment, but this was like their date night or at least that's how Roman saw it.

After they finished eating, he drove them to his apartment where they made love often.

"Diana", Roman moaned softly.

His hands gliding up her back as she moved on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

"So beautiful", he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Roman", she moaned.

He turned them and laid her back. Lifting her leg to press against his hip. They were both breathing heavy and he kissed her.

"Man, every time, amazing", he said, before laying on his side.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11-Victor

Noah was eating his breakfast so fast. He was excited about going to see the Monster Truck show.

"Slow down, I don't want you to choke babe", Diana said.

Noah smiled. Brie walked in with her two kids and Victor right behind her. Brie served them breakfast.

"You should have closed up the shop today Victor", Diana said.

"No can do sis. I have a lot of orders coming in today. Car parts that are needed for clients who have been waiting too long", Victor said.

Diana rolled her eyes and Brie laughed.

"I had that same reaction", Brie said.

"Hey, now don't you both start", Victor said.

He wrapped his arms around Brie and kissed her.

"Hey, who's ready for Monster Trucks?", Dean said, coming in.

The three kids yelled me at the same time. He glanced at Brie and Victor, looking away from them. He went over to the kids and kissed their heads. Victor let go of Brie.

"Hey man, thanks again for taking my kids", Victor said.

"Anytime. Come on, I'm cool uncle Dean", he said.

Victor patted his back. He went over to Brie and kissed her.

"I should get going. Have to drive out of town to get those parts I need", Victor said to his wife.

She nodded and kissed him again.

"You should have closed up the shop Vic", Dean said.

We laughed.

"What is it with all of you and wanting me to close up the shop", Victor said.

Brie brought his attention back to her.

"I love you", she said.

"Love you too baby", he said.

He released her and went over to kiss his kids.

"Be good for uncle Roman and uncle Dean", Victor said.

"Okay daddy", Leah said.

Luis nodded. Victor hugged his sister and kissed the top of his nephew's head.

"Dean, walk me out", Victor said.

Dean nodded and stood, following Victor out.

"I've been meaning to talk to you", he said.

Dean was confused.

"I know, Dean. I mean, I had a feeling for the past few years", Victor said.

"Know what?", Dean asked.

"How you feel about Brie", Victor said.

Dean swallowed.

"Why didn't you say anything man?", Victor asked.

Dean shrugged.

"You were already dating her and I wasn't going to get in your way. She wants to be with you.", he said.

Victor nodded.

"It was in high school man. It's done, I'm good", Dean said.

Victor nodded.

"I need you to make me a promise", Victor said.

Dean chuckled.

"I'm being serious, Dean. I need you to promise, that if anything were to ever happen to me, that you will take care of them", Victor said.

"Vic, man", Dean said.

"Dean. As one of my best friends. Promise me", Victor said.

Dean saw that Victor was serious.

"You know I will man", Dean said.

Victor nodded.

"Good. Thanks brother", Victor said.

Dean nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Take care of my kids today. See you for dinner with the rest of the family", Victor said, before getting into his car.

"Yup", Dean said.

He watched his best friend drive away. He went to walk back in, as Roman pulled up. He got off and joined Dean.

"Vic leave?", Roman asked.

Dean nodded. They walked in. Noah hugged his dad. Diana kissed his cheek.

"Okay guys, take care of my babies. I swear, one hair out of place and I will castrate you", Brie said.

Roman and Dean chuckled.

"No pressure B", Dean said.

Brie smiled at him.

* * *

Diana was helping her mom clean up around the house. Brie was keeping the bar while Dean was away. Someone knocked and she walked over to answer the door.

Opening it, she saw Kofi and Xavier standing there. She smiled.

"Hey, what's up guys?", she asked.

Her smile left her face when she saw the look on theirs.

"Did something happen to my kid? My niece and nephew? Roman and Dean?", she asked.

"Its not them, Diana", Kofi said.

"Then who, I", she stopped when she remembered her brother.

She shook her head no. Looking between them.

"It was Victor. He was on his way out of town. A drunk driver hit him head on. He didn't make it, Diana", Xavier explained.

She shook her head no.

"I just saw him this morning. It can't be him", she cried.

Kofi wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?", her mom asked worried.

* * *

Roman and Dean were enjoying the Monster Trucks as much as the kids were. He went to get them something to eat when he got the frantic call from Diana. He couldn't believe it. Apart of him was hoping he misunderstood her. It couldn't be true, not his best friend.

Getting back to his seat, he pulled Dean in to whisper to him. Dean shook his head no.

"We have to go", Roman said to him.

Dean swallowed down the tears that wanted to escape. They had to hold it together for the kids. They didn't want to scare them till they knew more.

* * *

Getting home, as soon as they entered, they could hear Brie crying. Diana was holding her and brushing her fingers through her hair. Her dad was holding their mom.

Dean went over to her and she handed Brie off to him.

"I'm so sorry", Dean whispered to her.

The kids looked confused. Diana went over to them and sat them down. Roman joined her. She told them what happened as best she could. Noah hugged her.

Xavier walked in from the kitchen. He had just gotten off the phone. Roman walked over to him.

"Someone needs to go down and confirm that its Victor", Xavier said.

Roman nodded and went over to Diana. He told her what Xavier said.

"I'll do it", she said to him.

"You sure?", Roman asked.

She nodded. She looked at Noah.

"I'll be back soon. Take care of your cousins for me, okay", she said.

Noah nodded. She grabbed her sweater as she followed Roman to his truck. Getting to the hospital. She stopped just outside the door where his body was.

She shook her head no.

"I can't. I thought I could, but I can't", she cried.

Roman placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I can do it", he said to her.

She nodded and sat down. She watched him walk through the doors.

"When you're ready", the man said.

Roman nodded. He didn't think he would ever be ready, but he had no choice.

"Okay", he said.

The man lifted the sheet. Roman started crying and nodded.

"Its Victor", he said.

The man nodded and covered him again. He took a deep breath before walking out. Diana stood.

"I'm sorry baby", he said.

She broke down again and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight as she cried.

* * *

Seth was just getting home from the studio when his mom called. She had been trying to call him since yesterday.

"Hey mom, sorry I haven't returned your calls. I've been super busy in the studio", he said.

Fixing the line of coke he set up. He heard her sniffle. He stopped what he was doing.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is everything okay with dad?", he asked.

"Its Victor, Seth", she said.

He swallowed.

"What about Victor?", he asked.

"He passed away, son. Yesterday. A drunk driver hit him head on.", she cried.

Seth shed his tears for his best friend.

"How are his parents? Diana?", he asked.

"We haven't seen them yet, but I'm sure they aren't doing good. Especially Brie, and their kids", she said.

Seth closed his eyes.

"His funeral is this weekend. It's why I called. I wanted to see if you want to come down and say your last goodbyes", she said.

Seth didn't know if that was a good idea. They way he left didn't leave much room for Victor to forgive him.

"I'll try mom", he said softly.

* * *

It was Victor's funeral. Everyone was here. Also someone Roman wasn't counting on. He should have known his mom was going to tell him.

"Is that", Dean stopped and looked at Roman.

"Seth", Roman said.

Diana looked in the direction Roman was looking. In fact it was Seth. He looked a bit different, but it was him. She squeezed Roman's hand.

"Not here, please", she whispered.

Roman nodded lightly.

* * *

Seth had seen Diana. He couldn't believe how beautiful she still was. Then he noticed her holding Roman's hand. He wanted to chuckle.

Then he noticed the little boy holding Roman's other hand. He swallowed. Was that his son? He couldn't be sure from this distance. He was afraid of getting too close and being told to leave.

Truth, he came for Victor, but he also wanted to leave on good terms with everyone he hurt. And if she would take him back, he would be leaving with Diana and their child.


	12. Chapter 12-My Kid

Roman couldn't take his eyes off of the casket. Diana was tucked under his arm as she cried into his chest. His best friend, her brother, was really gone.

Noah was holding his free hand. Tears falling every now and then. Brie was crying into her mom's arms. Her twin sister Nikki was on her other side, taking care of Luis and Leah. Victor's dad was holding his wife as she cried.

Victor never hurt anyone, he would give up his life before he did that. This wasn't fair, Roman thought.

His eyes drifted to the stranger standing away from the crowd. In an all black suit. Roman could hear Dean mumble insults at their once upon a time friend.

Once the priest was done, everyone gave their condolences to the family. Promising to help Brie and Victor's parents with whatever they needed. That's what he loved about this small town. They came together when you really needed them. It's one of the reasons Roman wants to stay here and raise Noah.

"Hey, we still all meeting at the bar?", Mike asked.

Roman shifted his gaze from Seth to Mike Mizanin. He nodded. They had agreed that Victor would have had a temper tantrum about them being all sad when his life was not like that at all. They wanted to celebrate him and go down memory lane.

"Yeah man", Roman said.

Mike nodded and looked at Diana.

"I'm so sorry D. If you or your folks ever need anything, let me know", Mike said.

"Thanks Miz", Diana said, hugging him.

"Maryse wanted to be here, but with just having a baby", Diana stopped him.

"I totally understand. I wouldn't want her to stress about it, especially after she just gave birth.", Diana said.

Mike nodded.

"See you guys at the bar", he said.

Diana nodded. She ignored Seth, like he did her all that time ago. She looked at Roman.

"Ro, I'm going to make sure my parents are settled at home. Brie will be staying with us there, so I want to make sure she's comfortable.", Diana said to him.

He nodded and cupped her face. Kissing her forehead.

"If you don't feel like going to the bar, it's okay.", he said.

"No, I want to go. He wouldn't want us to be sad like this", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Agreed pretty girl", he said.

He let her go so she could go over to her family. Noah staying with him. He took a deep breath before looking at Dean.

"Let's go. We should get the bar ready for later", Roman said.

"Can I kill him first?", Dean asked, his eyes still on Seth.

Roman looked at Seth. He was watching them too. Roman looked away.

"Maybe later. Now is not the time or place", Roman said.

Dean nodded and they left. Noah noticed who his uncle and dad were looking at.

"Who is that dad?", Noah asked him.

Dean glanced at Roman. Feeling bad for his best friend. Roman swallowed.

"He was a friend", he answered.

Noah nodded.

* * *

Once he saw that Roman and Dean left, he approached Diana and her family.

"Mr. And Mrs. Mendoza, I am so sorry about Victor. He was my best friend and", her dad stopped him.

"Get away from my family. You aren't welcome here", her dad spat before walking away with his wife.

Seth sighed. He looked at Diana.

"D", she stopped him.

"You paid your respects, now leave", she said, walking passed him.

"Not without the kid", that stopped her.

She turned to look at him.

"That _kid_, is not yours. You gave up that right when you left. He's my son. Now go, I'm sure your fans miss you more than we do", she said, before leaving.

Seth sighed. He looked at the casket.

"I'm sorry Victor. I should have fixed this between us, between me and your sister. My kid. I'm sorry.", Seth said.

He bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt. Dropping it on the casket.

"I missed you, all the damn time buddy", Seth whispered.

He wiped his tears and fixed his glasses before walking to his rental. He had overheard some of the guys talking about going to the bar to hang out and talk about Victor.

He was going whether they wanted him there or not.

* * *

Noah was sitting on a stool and watching his uncle write down orders. His dad was serving drinks.

"Noah, mind taking these chips over to that table for me", Dean said.

Noah nodded and did as he was told. He went back to his seat when he was done. The door to the bar opened again and that man from the cemetery walked in.

He looked around before spotting Noah. He looked away from this man.

"Hey, is this seat taken?", he asked him.

Noah shook his head no. Seth sat.

"You're Seth Rollins", Noah said, now that he saw his face better.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"My mom had one of your cds before she threw it away", he said.

Seth chuckled.

"Did you like the music?", he asked.

Noah shook his head no.

"Too much pop, not enough rock", Noah said.

Seth laughed. His son liked music too.

"That's what my dad says and my uncles", Noah said.

Seth's smile fell. Was this not his son? He was so confused.

"Who's your dad?", Seth asked.

"I am", Seth turned to see Roman.

He was wiping his hands on a dish towel. Roman looked at Noah. He was starting to think that maybe Diana gave up the baby or had an abortion. Maybe that's why she said he was _her _kid.

"My bad, I thought this was Diana's kid", Seth said.

"I am. She's my mom", Noah answered.

Seth looked from Noah to Roman. Glaring at his one time friend.

"You son of a bitch", Seth said.

"Not in front of Noah", Roman said calmly.

"Not in front of the kid? Are you serious right now? I knew you were desperate for her to see you, but this", Seth shouted.

Noah was confused. Roman wanted to stay calm for Noah. He smiled at his son. Dean walked over. Everyone was quiet and watching.

"Everything okay?", Dean asked, setting his hand on Noah's head.

"I don't think so uncle Dean", Noah said softly.

Seth looked at Noah. The door to the bar opened again and Diana stopped. She looked between the men and then her son.

"What the fuck Diana?", Seth asked.

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of my kid", Roman said.

"Your kid?", Seth said laughing.

Carmella stood.

"Hey Noah, let's get you home. I have to stop and pick up Corey", Carmella said.

Diana thanked her when she got close. Noah walked over to her and his mom.

"I love you, see you at home", Diana said to her son.

He nodded and left with Carmella.

"Does he even know about me?", Seth asked.

"No", Diana said.

"I'm his father", Seth shouted.

Everyone in the bar laughed. He looked around.

"So that's why you left him and Diana", AJ said sarcastically.

They laughed more.

"That kid belongs to Roman", Mike said.

Everyone agreed. Seth looked at Diana. He stood and stepped towards her.

"I'm back now and I'm taking my place in my kid's life. Whether you like it or not.", Seth said.

"Why can't you just leave it alone. He doesn't know you and you don't want him. Let it go and go back to Hollywood", Diana said, stepping closer to him.

"I'll be damned if you keep me away. Give me my place or I bring lawyers in and I know for a damn fact, that you can't afford ones like mine", Seth said.

Diana shook her head at him. Roman walked around the bar. Dean and Xavier holding him back.

"I'll give you guys some time to think about it.", Seth said, smiling smugly.

He walked out and Diana went over to Roman.

"He wants to take my kid", Roman said.

Diana forced him to look at her.

"He's not going too. Noah is yours", she said.

Roman swallowed.

"Not in the eyes of the law", he said sadly.

"I promise you will always be his dad. No one can take that from you", she said, touching his cheek.

Roman nodded. She took his hand and they sat with their friends.

"Hey, do you remember that time that Victor dared you to run around campus naked?", Mike asked Roman.

Roman laughed.

"I do", Diana said.

The girls laughed. Bayley high fived with her. Roman squeezed her thigh.

"My freshman eyes will never forget it", she said.

They laughed.

"Its okay Diana, you can admit it, it's not that big", Big E said.

Everyone laughed and Roman threw his napkin at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you E, but Roman's packing", Diana said.

"Oh yeah", Kofi said.

Roman shook his head and she kissed his cheek.

"Alright, enough about me and my manhood", he said.

"Aw", everyone said.

Making Roman laughed.

"What's going to happen to his shop D?", Braun asked.

Diana sighed.

"Its going to stay open. Brie and the kids need it too and also everyone who works there", Diana said.

Everyone nodded.

"If you need help running it, let me know", Aiden said.

Diana nodded.

"Thank you", Diana said.

They laughed and shared more stories about Victor. Diana loved hearing each one, it distracted her from Seth's threat and missing her brother. He would know what to do about Seth.

She knew that the first thing she and Roman had to do was talk to Noah. He was going to be angry, but it needed to happen. She locked her hand with Roman's and he squeezed her hand.

She hoped Noah didn't push Roman away, it would break his heart. He loved Noah so much.


	13. Chapter 13-Hired

Seth called Dolph as soon as he got to his hotel room.

"What do you mean you have a kid?", Dolph almost shouted.

Seth sighed and sat back on his bed.

"My ex was pregnant when I left", Seth said.

"Seth, I needed to know this sooner. Do you know what could happen when the media finds out? You'll look like a deadbeat dad in their eyes", Dolph said.

"Try to keep it quiet, will you. I don't need that kind of rep, especially with this new album dropping in a few months", Seth said.

"Actually, this could work. Your fans will flock to buy your new album if we say you didn't know about the kid or we could make your ex to be the bad guy. Which ever way you want to work this, it's good for album sales", Dolph said.

"Diana won't talk. Let's just say I didn't know", Seth said.

"Sounds good. When do you want me to send an anonymous tip to the media?", Dolph asked.

"Give me a few days. The kid doesn't even know yet. Let me tell him first. I'm an asshole, but not that big of an asshole", Seth said.

Dolph chuckled.

"Talk to you soon", Dolph said, before hanging up.

Seth reached into his bag and pulled out the small vial. Letting some fall onto the table before snorting it. He rubbed his nose and laid back on his bed.

* * *

Roman was walking Diana to her car. Setting a tray of food in the back for her parents, Brie, and her family. She saw the worried look on Roman's face.

"Hey, don't pay attention to Seth. He left knowing I was pregnant and I will find a way to fight him", she said.

"We will. Noah is my son too", Roman said, pulling her into him.

She smiled and nodded, touching his cheek.

"We need to talk to Noah. If he's going to find out about this, I need him to hear it from us. The truth, we don't hold anything back. No matter how bad it makes Rollins look", he said.

"I agree", she said.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"This isn't how we pictured this, I know. I never imagined I would be telling my son, that I'm not his biological dad", Roman said.

"You don't need to be blood to be his father", she said, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

"What if he hates me?", he asked.

She could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"He'll be mad, at the both of us, but he will still love you. Us. He'll see that we had nothing but good intentions when we made the decision to not tell him", she said.

"I hope so D. I don't think I could take losing him", Roman said.

"You won't lose him", she said softly.

She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she said.

He nodded.

"Lunch? We tell him at lunch", Roman said.

Diana smiled and nodded. He watched her get in her car and drive off. He took a deep breath before exhaling. He hoped this worked out.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, it was late, but she knew he wouldn't mind. She walked to his apartment. The fresh air doing her some good. Finding his door, she knocked.

She had to knock again since he was probably asleep. The door opened and he rubbed his eyes.

"D, what are you doing here? Is Noah okay?", he asked worried.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down. Kissing him. He relaxed and closed his door. Locking up and lifting her to carry her to his room.

"I could have picked you up", he mumbled against her lips.

She giggled.

"I just needed to see you", she whispered.

He laid her down. He would be what she needed when she needed it. It was a win win for him.

* * *

After making love, she laid on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Talk to me", he whispered.

"I just got home and it was so quiet. Usually when I get home, my brother is still there with Brie and the kids. The house is loud with kids running around", she said.

"Its okay to miss him, Diana", he said.

She lifted her head and rested her chin on the back of her hand and looked at him.

"I know. I just miss him so much, it's been a week. He has always been there and, now I don't know. He would have been the one to give me advice on what to do about Seth being back.", she said.

"You know what he would say D, because you know what kind of man your brother was", Roman said.

"He would want me to forgive him and let him see Noah. Now what would he tell you about this?", she said, meeting his eyes.

"He would tell me what you told me. This doesn't change anything, I am still Noah's father", Roman said.

She smiled.

"He would say that", she said.

Roman leaned in and kissed her.

"I would understand if you wanted to give him and you a second go", he said.

She shook her head no.

"No. There is no second go. He made his choice and I made mine. I will allow him to try and have a relationship with Noah, but that is all", she said.

"Thank god", he smiled and kissed her again.

She smiled.

"I mean, I would settle for being your booty call. You know, when Seth can't satisfy you", he said.

She laughed softly.

"Want something to drink?", he asked.

"Water, please", she said.

He nodded and stood butt naked. Grabbing his shorts and putting them on. She wrapped the sheet around her. He walked out and to his kitchen.

She reached over for her phone and accidentally dropped the papers he had there. Picking it up, it was from the architect company.

"_Welcome to McMahon Enterprises. You're hired.", _she mumbled.

He had told her they said no to him. Reading more. It says the job required him to move to New York. It also came with an apartment and company car.

She folded it and put it back where it fell from. When he walked back in, he joined her in bed. She watched him carefully.

"Roman, that company you told me about. The one who didn't hire you. What was it called?", she said.

"Um, McMahon Enterprises. Why?", he said.

She shrugged.

"So they told you no?", she asked.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't like my work. It's their loss", he said.

She took a drink of her water. The last thing she wanted was to be the reason he didn't take this job. It was his dream. She had to figure out a way to get him to go.

* * *

The next morning, she watched him sleep. Leaning over and kissing him gently.

"See you later", she whispered.

She left his apartment and made her way home. Dean pulled up beside her.

"Hey, where are you coming from?", he asked.

"Roman's place", she said.

He nodded.

"Want a ride home?", he asked.

She nodded and got in. If anyone knew the truth about Roman's job offer, it would be him.

"So, you and Roman talk about everything, right?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Everything but who we sleep with", he said.

"Did he tell you about the job in New York?", she asked.

He looked over at her before looking back at the road.

"He got it, didn't he?", she asked.

Dean sighed.

"He did, but it required him to move and he wasn't going to do that. You and Noah are important to him. Besides that, he never imagined raising Noah anywhere but here. This is a good town with good values.", Dean said.

"He needs to take it, Dean", she said.

"Good luck convincing him of that", he replied as he pulled into her house.

She nodded.

"Thanks for the ride", she said.

"Anytime. If you guys need anything, call me", he said.

"Will do", she replied before closing the door and walking into her house.

Noah came down with his backpack and a sad look on his face.

"Hey, good morning", she said.

"Uncle Victor was always the one who walked through the door in the morning", he said.

She pulled him in and kissed the top of his head.

"I miss him too, Noah", she whispered.

"So I have too go to school?", he asked.

"I'm afraid so. You've missed all of last week and can't afford more time", she said.

He nodded.

"Let's get you breakfast before dad comes to pick you up", she said, guiding him to the kitchen.

* * *

Roman arrived like clock work to pick up Noah. He kissed her cheek and grabbed some coffee. He looked at his son.

"Hey, mom and I need to talk to you about something, so you tell uncle Dean to hurry", Roman said.

Noah nodded. She leaned into Roman.

"We have to talk too. I'll come by the house at lunch", she said.

Roman nodded. Wondering if this had anything to do with Seth.

* * *

Seth parked outside of the school. Waiting for when either Roman or Diana dropped off Noah. Spotting Roman's truck.

He watched as Noah waved goodbye to Roman before making his way into the school.

"Son of a bitch", he mumbled in Roman's direction.

He wanted to hurt Roman for taking what was his and he knew just how to do it. Noah. Taking Noah from him both emotionally and by law, would tear Roman up.


	14. Chapter 14-The Right Thing

When lunch time hit, Diana drove to the house Roman was building. Diana had fallen in love with the plans and the drawings Roman had done of what the inside would look like. He would even ask her for her advice on it.

She waved to the men who sat outside on the lawn to enjoy their lunch. She had grown up with most of these men.

"Where is he?", she asked.

"Upstairs", Randy said, pointing inside.

She nodded and made her way inside. It was even better once done. She smiled and made her way up. Popping her head into the master bedroom. Roman was out on the balcony.

"Roman", she called.

He turned and smiled when he saw her. Walking back in.

"Hey", he said, leaning down to kiss her, but she pulled away.

He was confused by that. She walked passed him and onto the balcony. The view was beautiful.

"So, what's going on, D?", he asked.

"You lied to me", she said.

"Lied about what?", he asked.

She turned to look at him.

"You tell me. Let's see if you confess", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed.

"How did you find out?", he asked, he couldn't meet her eyes.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

She wanted him to say it. He sighed.

"The job offer", he said.

"I found the letter they sent you. They gave you a job, an apartment, and a company car, Roman", she said.

"None of that matters to me and you know it", he said.

"So then don't take anything else. Just take the damn job", she shouted.

"I can't", he said.

She remembered that Dean said he didn't want to leave her and Noah. She was going to force him to go, even if it hurt.

"Why? Because of me and Noah? Well guess what Roman, Seth is back, Noah will be spending every waking moment with him. With his father.", she said.

She saw the pained look on Roman's face.

"And you?", he asked.

"Since discussing it with you, I've made up my mind. If he asked me for a second chance, I would give it. Noah deserves to have his parents together, as a family.", she said.

He looked away and she watched as his eyes got glossy.

"So you don't have to worry about us. Go to New York, start your life", she said.

"And what if I don't want that? What if I've always wanted you? Noah? You're my family, not his", he said angry.

"His blood runs through Noah's veins, not yours. I will never love you, Roman, ever. All you ever were was a quick fuck", she said.

It hurt her to say it. He looked at her like she just slapped him.

"Diana", he said softly.

"Did you lie about losing your scholership too?", she suddenly asked.

"No. I really lost it. If I didn't, I would have transferred closer to home to help you.", he said.

"How do I know if you're telling me the truth? You lied about the job, you could have lied about that too", she said.

"Well I didn't. I am being honest right now.", he said, raising his voice.

She sighed and shook her head. Meeting his eyes.

"Go, Roman. I'm going to go and talk to Seth, about moving to L.A. with him so Noah could get to know him.", she said.

She quickly made her way out and to her car. The men quietly looked away, having heard everything. She cried in her car as she drove to work. When she parked, she cried harder. Hearing a tapping on her window, she looked to see Dean.

She wiped her cheeks and got out.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"I told him to go. He's taking the job in New York", she said, walking inside the bar.

Dean followed.

"How did you get him to do that?", he asked worried.

She stopped and cried again. Dean pulled her into him. She had just lost her brother and now she lost the only man she had ever loved.

"D, what did you do?", he asked.

"I told him that Seth came back for us and that Noah and I would be leaving with him. That he wasn't Noah's father and that I would never love him", she cried.

"Diana", he sighed.

"Don't Dean. You know very well that he needs to leave. He's so good at what he does and he needs to show the world his art.", she said.

"He designs buildings for a living. Art? Really?", he said.

"Come on, you can't tell me the drawings and buildings he designs aren't beautiful", she said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Dude has talent", Dean said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"I did the right thing", she said.

"Are you really going to let Seth in?", he asked.

"Of course not. He made his choice a long time ago.", she said.

He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Roman felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest hurt.

"Boss", Randy said, entering the room.

Roman looked at him.

"Sorry, yeah?", he asked.

"We finished the kitchen like you said. Want to take a look at it?", Randy said.

Roman nodded. He grew up around these men, and he was sure they had heard everything. He followed Randy down the stairs.

"I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but are you really going to New York?", Randy asked.

Roman sighed.

"Some of the guys and I are just worried and were wondering if we needed to look for new jobs out of town", he said.

Roman smiled and looked at his men.

"I am not going to New York. You don't have to worry.", he said.

"We aren't trying to make you feel bad. If you want to go, then go, at the end of the day its your life. We just want a head start in finding something", AJ said.

"I made this decision a long time ago. This is my home and I am not leaving. If I were to ever leave, you know very well that I would give you a months notice to find something", Roman said.

They all nodded.

"You should really fix things with Diana. She seemed so certain that you were leaving", Health said.

Roman chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just going to give her the rest of the day to calm down", he said.

The guys nodded.

"So, the kitchen", Roman said.

* * *

Seth got to the school and got off his car. He stopped when he saw Dean walk over to the gate.

"Shit", he mumbled.

He got back in his car and watched as Dean high fived Noah. They walked to his truck and got in before driving away. Seth needed to find a way to get to Noah without anyone stopping him.

* * *

After dropping off Noah, Dean returned to the bar. Diana was just getting ready for lunch.

"Alright girl, your turn", Dean said.

She smiled and left. Taking food with her for Noah and her parents. Brie's family decided on taking her and the kids out of town for a bit. Roman walked into the bar. Dean set an order on the wheel.

"She took her lunch break", Dean said.

"I know, it's why I'm here", he said.

"Pissed at her?", he asked, setting a beer down in front of him.

"Of course not.", Roman said.

Dean raised a brow. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Alright, maybe about me not being Noah's biological dad. I will take some of the blame for not being honest about the job with her", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?", Dean asked.

"Before Victor passed, I had set up a meeting with McMahon Enterprises. I want to talk to them about my plans here and that it would benefit them", Roman said.

"Still on that I see", Dean smirked.

"If they don't bite, then I'll open my own. It will be hard, but I know I can do it", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"And everyone here has your back", he said.

Roman took a drink. Mandy set his plate down in front of him. She smiled and winked at him.

"I didn't hire you to flirt with married men.", Dean chastised.

Mandy left to the back.

"Who's that?", Roman asked.

"Stand in till Brie comes back, if she ever does", Dean said.

"Married men?", Roman asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't need you fucking things up with Diana worse than they already are. So yes, you are married", Dean said.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"Diana is my girl. I would never do anything to fuck that up", Roman said.

"Better not", Dean said.

Roman started on his food.

"Anyway, I had too reschedule the meeting for tomorrow. They understand why I had too.", Roman said.

"Are you bringing whoever it is here?", Dean asked.

"Of course. Your place is one that I want to redesign without taking away certain things you like about this place", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll have things ready for you", Dean said.

Roman finished his meal, when the door opened and Diana walked in. She stopped, before looking away from Roman and continuing to the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Roman said to Dean, before leaving money to pay the bill.


	15. Chapter 15-Meeting

The next day, Roman picked up Noah like clock work. Diana sighed when she saw him. He had decided on giving Diana the rest of yesterday to calm down.

"He is still my son", he said to her.

She let him in. Noah ran over to him.

"Hey buddy, ready to go?", he asked.

Noah nodded.

"You said we were going to talk about something yesterday", Noah said.

Roman looked at Diana.

"I know kid, I had to work overtime. We will tonight, I promise", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"I have practice today. Can you make it dad?", Noah asked.

"I wouldn't miss it", Roman replied.

Noah hugged Diana before walking out.

"I'll see you D", Roman said.

Diana nodded.

* * *

During work, Diana had noticed Dean was making sure the place was spotless.

"What's up with you? Flavor of the week coming by?", she asked.

He laughed.

"You know I don't bring them around work or my place", he said.

"My bad", she smiled.

He smirked. Getting the idea to possibly make Diana jealous.

"Actually, Roman is bringing someone by", Dean said.

He watched as those words sunk in.

"Oh. Who?", she asked.

He smirked.

"I'm not sure, but he said it was important", Dean shrugged.

"Work, important? Or date, important?", she asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll be finding out when he comes", Dean said.

* * *

Roman watched as the expensive car pulled into the driveway. He was going to show them the house he was building for Diana. Then take whoever this person was to lunch at Dean's to discuss his deal.

The door opened and a woman walked out. She smiled at him.

"You must be Roman Reigns", she said.

He nodded and held his hand out.

"I'm Zelina Vega", she introduced.

"Its nice to meet you Miss Vega and thank you for coming down", he said.

"Of course. I have heard nothing but good things about you. My boss really wants you to say yes to his company", she said.

He smiled.

"He and everyone back at the office send their condolences on the loss of your brother in law", she said.

"Thank you, although he wasn't really my brother in law. He was my best friend since elementary school and he did feel like a brother. He was my son's uncle", Roman said.

She nodded.

"So, where should we start?", she asked.

He gestured for her to walk in. Explaining every detail to the house, small to big.

"Wow, who may I ask are you building it for? Can I meet them?", she asked.

He chuckled and rubbed his stubbly cheek.

"Its actually me. Well, I had it made for my", he stopped, licking his lips.

"Your baby mama?", she offered.

"Something like that", he said.

"He's been in love with her since High School. Hasn't had the balls to ask her out", Randy mentioned on his way to finish the bathroom.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. Zelina smirked.

"Business meeting dude", Roman called after him.

"Just filling her in on the rest of the story, she doesn't need to be confused about your weird relationship with Diana", Randy called back.

Zelina looked up at Roman with a smile.

"She must be some girl", Zelina said.

"She's special", Roman smiled softly.

"Well, she's a lucky girl", Zelina said.

Showing her the rest of the house. Walking out front, they got in her car and she drove them to town. He pointed out which buildings needed upgrades and that they were willing to pay good money to have them renovated.

"A lot of the guys, before I started, had to work several hours out of town. I know because I use to work for the same company. I made a deal with the contractor, he lends me a few men and we use his company name", Roman said.

Zelina nodded.

"Do you have his sales from this year?", she asked.

She needed to know how much money he was bringing in for this man.

"Yes I do and as soon as we get to the restaurant, I can show you", he said.

"Sounds good", she replied.

* * *

Diana watched as Roman arrived with a beautiful woman behind him.

"This is it. It's been around a few years. The old owner actually sold it to one of my best friends and he's been wanting to upgrade it here and there", Roman explained.

Zelina nodded. Roman was very aware of Diana watching them, even though she tried to make it look like she wasn't. They sat down in her section and she sighed. She didn't know if this was business for him or a date. Maybe both.

Dean nudged her.

"Go on", he said.

She grabbed her little book and walked over.

"Hi, can I start you off with a drink?", Diana asked with the best smile she could form at the moment.

"You already know what I get", Roman said, without looking at her.

She had deserved that. She looked at the woman.

"I'll take a cherry Pepsi, please", the woman said.

Diana nodded.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?", Diana asked.

"My usual", he responded.

Zelina looked up at her.

"What do you recommend?", she asked.

"I love the fajitas, they're Braun's specialty, and you are in luck that he's the cook at the moment", Diana said.

Zelina laughed softly.

"You laugh, but you haven't tried Elias's fajitas. All salt all day", Diana said.

Roman chuckled. Zelina nodded.

"I'll take your word for it. Bring on those fajitas", Zelina said.

"You got it", Diana said.

She left them to put the order in. She filled the drinks. Zelina noticed the way Roman was looking at the waitress.

"Is that her?", she asked.

He looked at Zelina. He blushed a bit at being caught.

"That's her", he replied.

"She's cute. She's the reason you want to work from home. I can see why. Anyone man can scoop her up", Zelina said.

He cleared his throat.

"She's not the only reason. My son is the biggest one of all. He was born and raised here and both sets of grandparents are here. Whenever I imagined having a family and raising them, it was here.", he said.

Zelina nodded.

"How old is your son?", she asked.

"Nine, his name's Noah", Roman said.

"Wait, but that means you were what, still in high school", she said.

"I had just graduated when we found out. She was still in high school, we made it work with a newborn. Our families were also a big help", he said.

"Wow. That's amazing", she said.

Diana came back over and set down the drinks.

"Thank you, Diana", Zelina said, reading her name tag.

"Of course", Diana said.

Zelina held her hand out to her.

"Zelina Vega, McMahon Enterprises", she introduced herself.

Diana forced a smile. He had actually done it. He was taking the job. That was quick.

"If you two need anything, let me know", Diana said, before walking away.

While they ate, Roman showed her the increase in money he made for his dad and his business. He also showed her some designs he made for possible buildings in Boston he was hired to draw.

"This is all amazing, Roman. You have a talent for seeing not just the big pictures, but the small", Zelina said.

"Thank you", he replied.

"Usually we don't have our architects working away from New York. We've only done that once", Zelina explained.

He nodded.

"But my company also doesn't want to see you get away and land in the competitions hands.", she said.

"So, I can work from home?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. They sent me to sit down and meet you, and instantly I knew you were a good person. You have great family values, which we love. If you had said you wanted to stay for any other reason, we wouldn't have offered you the job", Zelina said.

"Thank you, so much. You really don't understand how much this means to me and my family", he said, shaking her hand.

"Of course. Also, your girl was right about these fajitas. So good, I might need to order some more before I leave town tomorrow", she said.

"Ask Dean for Braun, because trust me, like Diana said, Elias adds too much salt. He's better at singing and writing songs than he is a cook", Roman said.

Zelina laughed. Roman walked over to pay for the bill while Zelina went to the restroom. He was going to show her where he wanted to open his own place for McMahon Enterprises.

Diana took his card.

"Babe, can we talk later?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"Yeah", she said softly.

He nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-I Am

After everything with Zelina, he couldn't wait to officially be working for McMahon Enterprises. He and his men would be making more money.

"So, how did it go?", Randy asked.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"I got it, so that means we got it", he announced.

The men cheered and clapped. Hugging Roman.

"Let's go out and celebrate", AJ said.

"I can't, I have to get to my kid's practice. Maybe next time", Roman said.

The men nodded. Roman locked up the house before making his way to his truck. Driving to the school's baseball field. Noah waved at him when he went to sit at the bleachers with some of the other parents.

"He's good", Roman turned to see Seth.

He rolled his eyes.

"We haven't told him yet", Roman said as calmly as he could.

"I think I've been generous enough and have given you plenty of time to tell him", Seth said.

"You didn't want him then, and I'm damn sure that the only reason you want him now, is because he calls me dad. That's what irks you", Roman said, still smiling at his son every time he turned to look at him.

"Or maybe I regret walking away from Diana and him", Roman cut him off.

"His name is Noah", Roman said.

"I thought about them every day. I wondered if she had a boy or a girl. I wanted to come back and get them, but I guess I was embarrassed, ashamed", Seth said.

"You should be", Roman said.

"I don't want to go through court to be able to see him. I'm sure Diana and I can come up with some kind of agreement", Seth said.

"And me", Roman said.

"Ro, you aren't his parent", Seth stopped when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"I am more than you. I was there for every fucking moment. His first steps, his first word.", Roman said angry.

"That doesn't make you his father", Seth shouted.

The parents who were around them, knew of the situation.

"Everything okay here, Rome?", Mike asked.

"Stay out of this Mike", Seth said.

"No. I coach these kids and this isn't the time and place. Parents are the only ones allowed at practices. Now leave", Mike said.

Seth chuckled. He looked at a worried Noah.

"He's not your dad, I am", Seth said to him.

Noah looked from him to Roman.

"You son of a bitch", Roman said.

"He deserves to know who's blood runs through his veins", Seth shouted.

"That was an asshole move", Corey said.

"Dad?", Noah said.

Roman looked from his son to Mike.

"I'm taking him early, Mike. I think Diana and I need to have that conversation now", Roman said.

Mike nodded.

"I get to be there", Seth said.

Roman glared at him. Mike rolled his eyes. Roman looked at Noah.

"Come on Noah, I guess it's time to talk", Roman said.

Noah grabbed his bag and followed his dad. Seth was behind them. Roman helped Noah into his truck. He smiled at his son.

"Everything is going to be okay. You know how much I love you and that I would do anything for you", Roman said to him.

"I know dad", Noah said.

Roman kissed his head before closing the door. He looked at Seth.

"Go to Dean's", Roman said, going around to get into his truck.

Seth nodded and followed. Roman looked over at his son.

"Is what that man said, true?", Noah asked.

Roman swallowed.

"Its complicated, Noah", Roman said.

"Is that why we are going to mom?", Noah asked.

Roman nodded. The car ride was silent the rest of the way. He looked in his side mirror and Seth's car was right behind his. Getting to Dean's bar, they walked in. Seth right behind them. Diana saw them and her smile fell when she spotted Seth.

"Dean", she said.

"I got it, you go handle that", he said.

She walked over to where they sat. Sitting beside Roman.

"Finish telling him how you two lied to him about who his dad is", Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seth took it upon himself to shout it at Noah", Roman said, ignoring Seth.

She looked at her son. Reaching across the table for his hands. Keeping her eyes on her son.

"Give us a second, Seth. You owe us that much. This conversation isn't for you", she said angry.

"I have every right", Roman suddenly stood.

"You don't. Now get lost", Roman growled.

Seth looked up at him.

"Fine, but as soon as you're done. I'm coming back here", Seth said.

Seth stood and walked over to a table across the room. Roman sat back down.

"We are going to tell you everything, from beginning to end", she said to her son.

He nodded. They explained to him how Diana got pregnant and had told Seth. How they found out that he left without saying anything to her. How Roman stepped in and became his dad.

"So he didn't want me?", Noah asked.

"I think he did. I just think he was scared. He was a teenager, no job, and suddenly he was going to be a dad. That's a lot", Roman said.

"But you weren't scared", Noah said.

Roman smiled.

"No. I would do it all again if it meant getting you", Roman said.

Diana smiled.

"We were going to tell you, but we wanted to wait till you were older and could understand all this better. This doesn't change our love for you. We both still love you very much", Diana said.

Roman nodded.

"We won't be mad if you want to get to know him. I'm sure you have questions for him", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"I do", he said.

Roman straightened up and looked at Seth. He waved him over, even though he didn't want too. Seth stood and walked over.

"He wants to ask you a few questions", Roman said.

Diana took Roman's hand. Seth nodded.

"Anything you want to know buddy, I'll answer", Seth said.

Noah nodded. Seth looked at Diana and Roman.

"If it's okay with you D, I would like to spend tomorrow with him. Right after he gets out of school", Seth said.

She looked at Roman. Seth rolled his eyes. Roman knew that got on Seth's nerves.

"Its fine with us", Roman replied.

Diana nodded.

"What his dad said", Diana said, tilting her head towards Roman.

Seth looked at Noah and smiled.

"Okay, so I guess it's you and me tomorrow bud.", Seth said.

Noah nodded. He didn't seem at all excited about spending time with Seth, but Diana knew he was probably mentally exhausted from all the information he was just given.

"Okay babe, let's get you home. I'm done for today", Diana said.

Noah nodded and stood. He hugged Roman. Once he released him, Noah ran over to hug Dean.

"Its going to be okay buddy, and if you ever need me, just call. We can take a drive like we always do", Dean whispered to him.

Noah nodded. Diana smiled before looking at Roman.

"We still on for that talk later?", Diana asked.

Roman nodded.

"Still on", he replied.

She nodded before leaving with Noah. Seth sat down in front of him.

"What did you tell him?", Seth asked.

"The truth. We weren't going to keep things from him to make you look like a saint. You knew about him and you left.", Roman said with a shrug.

Seth chuckled.

"Of course you would tell him that. It makes you look good", Seth said.

"That's not why I did it. Diana and I always planned to tell him the truth when he was old enough to understand. If he asked us to help him find you because he wanted to meet you, we would help him", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"So you would get to keep his childhood, while I got the angry adult", Seth said.

"If you would have stayed or at least been in his life from the second you found out, you would have gotten his childhood too", Roman said.

"I was going to come back for them, but", he stopped and looked away.

"You don't have to explain that to me. Its Noah you have to answer too", Roman said.

Roman stood and sent a nod to Dean before leaving. Dean walked over to Seth.

"You do anything to hurt Roman's relationship with Noah and Diana, I will hurt you worse", Dean threatened.

"I have a right to get to know my son", Seth said.

"I didn't say you didn't. I said don't hurt their relationship, because Roman loves that little boy more than anything. He has more rights to him than you ever will. Watch yourself. I'm not the only one you'll have to answer too. This town will come after you", Dean said.

He walked away and Seth swallowed.


	17. Chapter 17-Selfish

Roman went over to Diana's parents house. Knocking, her mom opened it and let him in.

"Hello Roman, we were just about to sit down to have dinner. We can set another plate if you want to stay", she said.

"Sounds good, thank you", Roman said.

Noah was playing video games. Roman kissed the top of his head.

"Did you finish your homework?", he asked.

Noah nodded. Diana came down and gestured with a tilt of her head to get him to follow her to the back. He stood and followed. They sat on the porch swing.

"How has Noah been?", he asked.

"Quiet. He did his homework and then asked to play video games. I let him, at least till dinner. He's just working through the news, you know.", she said.

Roman nodded. It was quiet for a few seconds. He couldn't take it anymore.

"So?", he asked.

She set her hand on his.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it, I was just trying to hurt you to get you to go. Its a great opportunity, the last thing I wanted was for you to regret not taking it", she said.

He nodded.

"I figured as much", he said.

"But, truth is, I don't want you to go. I know its selfish of me to ask you to stay. This is a big opportunity for you like I said, and I don't want to keep you from it", she said.

He met her eyes. There was something else she wanted to say, but she kept talking in circles.

"D", he said.

"Not just because of Noah, but because", she stopped.

"Because?", he asked.

"Because I would miss you way too much. I've fallen in love with you and I know it's a long shot", he cut her off with a kiss.

Pulling away.

"I'm not going anywhere baby", he said.

"But", he stopped her.

"Today, I got that job offer again, but I convinced them to let me work from home. I mean, I will have to take a few trips every now and then", he said.

She nodded.

"That's why the woman came here", she said.

He nodded.

"Works for the company. They sent her down here to see some of my work in person", he said.

She smiled before kissing him again.

* * *

Dean was getting ready to close up the bar, when the doors opened and Brie walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing back so soon?", he asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I love my family for being there, but I just need to get back to work and the kids miss their friends.", Brie said.

He lifted a beer and she nodded. Handing her one, he opened one for himself as well.

"The job is still yours, whenever you are ready to come back.", he said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

She brushed her hair back.

"Does Diana and her parents know you're back?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I dropped off the kids with them. I'm not ready to go home", she said.

Dean nodded.

"If you ever need anything Brie. I'm here", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I know", she said.

He wiped down more tables. She took a towel and helped.

"So, what happened with Seth? Is he still here?", she asked.

Dean sighed.

"He told Noah he was his father.", Dean said.

Brie stood up.

"What?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"Roman must be hurt", she said.

"Of course he is. Noah is his son and this idiot thinks that just because he's back that he can take Noah", Dean said.

"If it wasn't for Victor passing, Seth would have never come back and Noah would never know", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Victor would know what to do", Dean said softly.

"Yeah, but Roman and Diana have us. We just need to remind Noah what Roman has done for him and he didn't have too", Brie said.

Dean nodded.

"You think Seth would involve lawyers and try to take Noah?", Brie asked.

"Let's hope not", Dean said.

Brie nodded.

* * *

The next day, Roman woke up the happiest man alive. He officially had his girl. Once the house was done, he would be showing it to her. Right now, he was worried about his son. He knew he probably had a million different questions going through his head right now. He wished he could help Noah through this. Give him the answers to all his questions, but he couldn't. Only Seth could and that hurt.

"Earth to Roman", Bo said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Roman shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something", Roman said.

"I know. We've all heard what happened and that son of a bitch is dead meat if he hurts Noah", Bo said.

Roman smiled. This is why he loved this town. They all helped each other out.

"Anyway, the house is done. Finished the tile in the bathroom downstairs", Bo said.

Roman nodded and followed him. He smiled at the completed job.

"You guys did amazing work.", Roman said, inspecting the newly titled floor.

"So when do you hear from the company about our next job?", Bray asked.

"Hopefully soon. Till then, I might have another job for you guys. Remember I told you about the plans to build our own company store? Well, Zelina approved it.", Roman said.

The guys cheered. Being able to pick up their paychecks from the store in town rather than having to drive hours away, made it so much easier. They still had to report to his dad when it came to jobs.

"You guys worked hard here, you'll be getting bonuses and a week off. Then get ready to come back to work", Roman said.

The men nodded and packed up their things.

"So when do you plan to show her this place?", Randy asked.

Roman smiled.

"We need to get passed this Rollins situation first. Once we deal with that, I'll ask her to move in.", Roman said.

He nodded.

"If you need help beating up Rollins, we've got your back", Bray said.

The rest of the guys agreed. Roman smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I want to try to keep things civil between us for Noah", Roman said.

The guys nodded, understanding.

* * *

Seth was nervous about spending time with Noah. He didn't know the kid and he knew he was to blame for that. Roman had been right, he should have at least been in his life when he could be. Seeing Noah, he waved.

Noah stopped and then continued walking towards him. The little boy kept his head down. He stopped again when he reached Seth.

"So, I was thinking we could go get something to eat and we can ask each other questions. What do you say?", Seth asked.

Noah looked up at him and nodded.

"Look, I know this is a lot. I mean, one second you thought Roman was your dad and the next, he's not", Seth said.

Noah didn't say anything.

"Come on", Seth said.

He walked them to his car and he helped him in. Seth took a deep breath, hoping things went smoothly with his son.

"Do you like Vickie's diner?", Seth asked.

Noah nodded.

"Okay", Seth mumbled.

Pulling into the diner, he helped Noah down. Walking in, Carmella saw them and she rolled her eyes at Seth. Forming a big smile for Noah.

"Hey little man, how was school?", she asked.

He smiled at her.

"Fine. I got an A on my math test", he replied.

"That's great, congrats", Carmella said.

She sat them in her section. Handing a menu to Seth.

"I already know what you want", she said to Noah.

"Can I get a chocolate shake instead of juice?", Noah asked.

"Of course, just don't tell your mom. I'll even add extra cherries", Carmella said, winking.

Noah giggles and nodded, closing his menu. Her smile left her face and she looked at Seth.

"What do you want?", she asked.

Seth smirked.

"Its good to see you too, Mella", Seth said.

"The usual?", she asked.

Seth nodded. She left to put in their order. Seth looked across the table at Noah.

"So, should we start?", he asked.

_**A/N: This story will be moving to Mondays, so no update tomorrow.**_


	18. Chapter 18-Hit Him Where It Hurts

"Did you love my mom?", Noah asked.

Seth smiled, glad his son finally spoke up.

"I did. She was important to me", Seth replied.

"So then why did you leave her? She said you knew about me, but that you still left", he said.

Seth sighed.

"It's a long story", Seth said.

"Just tell me", Noah said.

"Ever since I was little, I wanted to make music, I wanted to sing. My last year in high school, I sent demos out to every producer and record company. After I found out that your mom was pregnant, I was excited, but also nervous", Seth said.

Carmella came over and set down their drinks. Seth waited till she was far enough away.

"Then, the night of my graduation party, I got a call. Someone wanted to offer me a contract. I was selfish, I didn't tell anyone about you, I knew that if I did, they would force me to stay", Seth said.

Noah looked down.

"This was for my future, for yours", Seth said.

"But you left and never came back", Noah said.

Seth nodded.

"I know, but I'm back now. I have the means to take care of you the way I should. Anything you want, I can give you", Seth said.

"Mom and dad", Seth stopped him.

"He is not your father, Noah", Seth growled.

Noah sat back.

"You think Roman wanted to take care of you? He doesn't. The only reason he stayed was because he didn't cut it as a football player, and also because he was jealous of me", Seth said.

Noah was confused.

"Jealous?", Noah asked.

Seth sighed.

"He had a crush on your mom when she and I were dating. He didn't like it that she choose me. Apparently he found his chance to move in", Seth said.

Seth saw the confused look on his son's face.

"Roman is only acting like your father because he wants to keep your mom. If they had a baby, he would forget all about you.", Seth said.

He didn't know if Seth was telling the truth, but if he was lying, why would he.

"Roman only ever thinks about himself. He and your mom didn't tell you any of that, right", Seth said.

Noah shook his head no. Carmella came back over and set down their food.

"You okay, Noah?", she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded. She returned it and glanced at Seth before walking away.

"Would you like to meet your grandparents? My mom and dad", he asked.

"I have more grandparents?", Noah asked.

"Of course you do", Seth said.

He sighed.

"Your mom and Roman didn't tell you? My mom and dad live a few streets away from you", Seth said.

Seth reached over and took his son's hand.

"We can visit them tomorrow. They would love to meet you", Seth said.

Noah nodded.

"Roman's family can't love you the way your actual, blood grandparents can", Seth said.

Seth saw the wheels turning in his son's head. He was going to hit Roman where it hurt the most. Noah.

"Anything else you want to know?", Seth asked.

"Did you play any sports?", Noah asked.

"No, again that was Roman. Roman was the jock out of our little group", Seth said.

Noah was starting to wonder if Roman only put him in sports because he liked football.

"Do you like playing sports?", Seth asked.

Noah shrugged.

"I don't know anymore", he said softly.

"I can't believe Roman. Forcing sports on you to make up where he lacked.", Seth said.

Noah was starting to believe Seth.

"You know, I think you would like L.A.", Seth said.

Noah sat up.

"Maybe I can take you some time", Seth said.

Noah smiled.

"I've never been to L.A. before. Dad, I mean, Roman took me and mom to New York once. I got to see the statue of liberty", Noah said.

"Well, I can take you anywhere in the world you want to go. Roman can't do that", Seth said.

Noah nodded. They talked some more and Seth shared a few pictures of himself, showing Noah how much they liked alike.

"My last name is Reigns", Noah said.

Seth looked at his son.

"We can change it. I'm talking to lawyers to get my rights back. I'll add to get your last name changed to mine. You are a Rollins", Seth said.

Noah nodded.

"Thanks, dad", Noah said.

Seth smiled.

"I like the sound of that", Seth said.

Seth looked out the window and saw Roman. He was picking Noah up like they had planned. He walked into the diner and walked over to them.

"So, how did it go?", Roman asked.

"Fine", Seth said.

Roman nodded and looked at Noah.

"You okay, Noah?", Roman asked.

"Fine Roman", Noah answered.

Roman didn't know if he heard his son right. He shook his head.

"Alright, well, we should get home. I have a surprise for you and mom", Roman said.

Noah rolled his eyes at him, looking at Seth.

"Bye dad. I'll see you tomorrow", Noah said.

"Yes you will", Seth said.

That hurt. Roman knew this was what Seth wanted, so he wasn't going to show it. Getting to his truck, Noah grabbed his bag from Seth's car. He climbed into Roman's.

"Buddy, are you okay?", Roman asked.

"No. You're a liar and I hate you", Noah said angry.

Roman swallowed.

"What did he say to you?", Roman asked.

"I'm not telling you. You're a stranger", Noah said.

There was nothing Roman could say right now to get through to Noah. He had to let him calm down. He got into the driver seat, watching Seth smirk as he backed out and drove to Diana's house.

Looking in the mirror, his son was looking out the window.

"I love you Noah, no matter what, I'm always going to love you. I'll be here for you always", Roman said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shut up", Noah yelled.

Roman shed his tears and wiped them. He was going to take his anger out on Seth as soon as he saw him.

* * *

Pulling into Diana's house. She walked out with a smile. Roman opened the back door for his son and he jumped out. Noah went over to his mom and hugged her. He saw his grandpa and ran over to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noah", Roman said.

"No. I don't need you. I have my dad now and I don't need you", Noah shouted.

"Hey, what is that about? You don't yell at your dad that way", Diana said.

"D", Roman said softly.

"He's not my dad, Seth is.", Noah said, before running inside the house.

Roman looked down. Diana was going to go after Noah, but her dad stopped her.

"I will take care of him. You take care of Roman", her dad said.

She turned to see the hurt expression on Roman's face. She walked over and cupped his face.

"We knew this would happen. I'm okay", Roman said softly.

"But it still hurts you. Everything Noah is saying, that's all Seth. I'm sure he made up some lie to tell him", Diana said.

Diana kissed him.

"You are his father, and a damn good one", she whispered.

He nodded.

"I tried to be civil with him, I planned on being nice to him, for Noah. After this, that goes out the window. He's dead to me", Roman said.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

He shook his head no.

"Don't be", he said.

He wanted to show her and Noah the house he made for them, but with his son hating him at the moment, that wasn't happening today.

"I'm going to the bar for a bit.", he said.

"Call me when you get home", she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

"I love you, D", he whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.

She watched him drive away. Pulling her phone out and calling Dean.

"Hey", he answered.

"Roman is coming your way. Take care of him for me", she said.

"You know I will. Does this have to do with Seth spending time with Noah today?", Dean asked.

"Yes and you aren't going to like it when he tells you. Also, make sure Seth stays clear of him.", she sighed.

"Fucking Seth", Dean mumbled.

"Tell me about it", she replied.

"I've got Rome, D. Don't you worry", he said.

"Thanks", she said, before hanging up with him.

She made her way inside.

"Your dad is talking to Noah right now.", her mom said.

Diana nodded and went to sit with her.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Not telling Noah the truth. Roman, should not feel like he's losing his son. I should have never agreed to this", Diana said.

"We all agreed to this. Seth knew and left. He made his choice, just like Roman made his to be there for Noah.", her mom said.


	19. Chapter 19-A Father

Noah was on his bed, laying his head on his pillow. A picture of him and Roman sitting on his desk. He grabbed it and pushed it into his desk drawer. Someone knocked on his door and he sat on his bed to see his grandpa walk in.

"Come and join me here on the end of the bed", his grandpa said.

Noah did. His grandpa patted his knee.

"Now, tell me why you said those things to your father?", his grandpa asked.

"Roman isn't my dad, Seth is", Noah said.

His grandpa nodded.

"I see. Okay, so let me ask you this. What makes Seth your father?", his grandpa said.

That confused Noah, before he realized something.

"I know where babies come from grandpa", Noah said, blushing.

His grandpa laughed.

"I'm not asking that.", he said.

Noah shrugged.

"He and my mom made me, that makes him my dad", Noah said.

His grandpa nodded.

"You want to know what makes a father from my point of view?", he asked his grandson.

Noah nodded.

"A father to me is someone who loves you, who cares for you, and who would do anything and everything he could for you", his grandpa said.

Noah looked down.

"Your father, Roman, he would do anything for you. He worked nonstop and took extra classes at school just to make sure that when you came into this world, he could give you what you needed", his grandpa said.

"He did?", Noah asked.

"He did. He saw your first steps, he heard your first word, and when you were sick, he never left your side. Helped your mom when she was to tired to change your diapers. When you had school meetings or shows, he was there. Every game, he went to cheer you on. Helped you practice, helped you with your homework. Did he not do all those things?", his grandpa said.

"He did", Noah said.

"Roman loves you, blood or not, you and your mom are his world", his grandpa said.

"But Seth", his grandpa stopped him.

"Blood doesn't make a man a father. Being there for his son does, at least to me. Same goes for moms.", his grandpa said.

"Mom told me that Seth knew about me, but that he left and never came back till now. He only came back for uncle Victor", Noah said.

"He did leave, and he might have come for uncle Victor, but I hope he stays for you, and maybe comes and visits once in awhile to see you", his grandpa said.

"Seth said that Roman, I mean, my dad, that he only put me in sports because it didn't work out for him", Noah said.

"Roman did have a chance to make it big in football and it was taken from him, but he would never force you to do something just because he did when he was young. Do you like football?", his grandpa said.

Noah nodded.

"I love it", Noah answered.

"Then you keep playing. If you were to tell Roman that you hated it and didn't want to play football anymore, he would say okay and try to help you find something you love to do", his grandpa said.

Noah nodded. He knew his grandpa was right. When his parents put him in golf, he had told his dad he didn't like it. Roman pulled him out right away.

"Seth also told me that the only reason my dad stayed with my mom was because he had a crush on her when Seth was dating her", Noah said.

His grandpa laughed.

"Roman, yes, he is in love with your mom, always has been. Your uncle Victor and I always hoped they would end up together. Roman is a good man, a man your mom deserves, but that isn't the only reason he stayed with her. He stayed for you, you weren't even born yet and he called himself your dad", his grandpa said.

Noah nodded.

"If he could do it all again without changing a thing. He would", he said.

"I was really mean to him", Noah said.

"He'll understand and forgive you, because he loves you", his grandpa said.

"Its just, everything is so confusing now", Noah said.

"I know, but what you shouldn't be confused about, is if you can trust Roman. You know him, Noah. You have always been able to talk to him", his grandpa said.

Noah nodded.

"I should apologize to my dad", Noah said.

"I think your mom can take you to see him if you asked her", his grandpa said.

Noah nodded and hugged him before running downstairs. His mom was with his grandma in the kitchen.

"Mom", he said.

Diana looked at him.

"Can we go see dad?", he asked.

"Which dad?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He bit his lip before meeting her eyes again.

"Roman", he said.

She smiled and nodded. She grabbed her keys and they got in her grandpa's truck. Driving to the bar his uncle owned.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt dad's feelings", Noah said.

Diana smiled.

"I know, and dad knows too. He loves you and knows right now its confusing for you.", she replied.

"I hope he forgives me", Noah said softly.

"He will bud.", she said.

* * *

Roman finished his beer.

"Noah is just confused right now, Rome", Brie said.

He nodded.

"I know. Seth is still a dead man", Roman said.

"Hey, I'm not arguing with that", Brie said, winking.

He smiled.

"How are you doing?", he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"The house feels different, and I miss him so much, but I've got kids who need me and I know that he wouldn't want me to forget that. We always told each other that we would mourn and then straighten up because we had them", she said.

"Sounds like Victor", Roman nodded.

"I cry when I'm alone though, that helps.", she said.

"Well if you ever need anything B, I'm a phone call away. We're family. Even if its just to cry", Roman said.

Brie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. By the way, I heard from a little bird that you and D made it official", she said.

Roman smiled.

"Dean, I swear, you gossip more than a woman does", Roman said, loud enough for his friend to hear.

"I was just catching her up", Dean shouted back.

He and Brie laughed.

"Yes, we did. Here is something Dean doesn't know", Roman said, as he reached into his pocket.

Dean quickly made his way over to them.

"I heard my name and gossip in the same sentence", Dean said.

Brie laughed and nudged him. Dean smiled. Roman knew his friend had always had a crush on Brie, but stepped aside after Victor announced that he had asked her out in high school. Dean telling Roman not to say anything to Victor. Giving up his happiness for his best friend.

Victor never knew Dean liked Brie, or at least, never said he knew. Roman opened the small box and showed them the ring.

"I don't want to date her, we've basically been doing that since Noah was cooking. I want her to be my wife", Roman said.

Brie hugged him.

"Good idea and I'm so happy for you. You be good to her", Brie said.

"You know I will", Roman said.

Dean hugged him as well. Roman put the ring back in his pocket. He had planned to ask her today when he showed her and Noah the house, but Seth had ruined it.

The doors to the bar opened and Dean nodded towards it.

"Your family", he said to Roman.

Roman turned to see his girl and his son. Noah ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey", Roman said, kissing the top of his son's head.

"He wanted to come and see you. Seems we all need to talk", Diana said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's go to a booth buddy", Roman said.

Noah nodded and followed his parents. Diana and Roman sat across from him.

"I'm sorry dad. I was just confused with everything. I should have talked to you too", Noah said.

Roman nodded.

"You're my son, Noah", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"I know", he said.

"Do you have any questions for us? Maybe Seth said something to you that you want to hear from our point?", Diana asked.

Noah nodded.

"He said that the only reason dad stayed was because of you. Because he had a crush on you", Noah said.

"Truth. Yes, I did have a big crush on your mom, way before you, but I didn't agree to be your dad because of that. When your mom told me she was pregnant, I wished that you would have been mine, I wanted you to be mine. When Seth left, I knew I could be your dad, I was ready to be your dad. Your mom let me", Roman said.

Diana nodded with a smile. Noah did too.

"He also said that you only stayed because you didn't make it as a football player", Noah said.

Roman chuckled.

"Seth doesn't know anything about that.", Roman said.

"Your dad lost his scholarship way before he knew about you.", Diana said.

Roman nodded.

"What was my first word?", Noah asked.

Roman smiled.

"Dada, which your mom hated because she wanted you to say mama first", Roman said.

"I'm still mad at you for that", Diana said to Roman, nudging him.

Noah laughed softly.

"Your dad was so proud of that, he would tell anyone who would listen", Diana said.

"Hell yeah, I was excited", Roman said.

Noah smiled bigger.

"But I think your dad's best moment with you, was when you were born", Diana said.

Roman smiled, remembering that day.

"Why?", Noah asked.

"I delivered you in my room, bud", Roman said.

"What?", Noah asked surprised.

"Yeah. Grandpa and grandma had gone out of town. Uncle Victor and Aunt Brie were on a trip. I had a few more weeks before you would come, but like Noah fashion, you arrived early. I went to Roman's and you just didn't want to wait any longer. Your dad was very brave", Diana said.

Roman kissed the side of her head.

"The moment I held you, Noah. I had never loved someone so much. I was a father, you made me a father, the best gift anyone could give me.", Roman said.

"I love you too, dad", Noah said.

Roman smiled. Noah stood and made his way to his dad's side of the booth and hugged him.

"Seth wants me to meet his parents", Noah said.

"Do you want to meet them?", Diana asked him.

"I do.", he nodded.

"Then we won't stop you", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"Will you come with me, dad?", Noah asked.

"Of course I will", he replied.

Noah hugged his mom next.

"Now, before it gets too late. I need to show you and mom something", Roman said.

"Is it the surprise you said you had for me and mom?", Noah asked.

Roman nodded.

_**A/N: For those of you who followed me on twitter, I'm using my personal one now. If you want to follow, let me know.**_


	20. Chapter 20-Yes

Getting to the newly finished house, they got off. Roman smiled.

"Welcome home", he said.

Diana was confused. Noah had a big smile on his face.

"This is our house, dad?", Noah asked.

Roman met Diana's eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Its ours", Roman said.

He went up to Diana and took her hand.

"Before you say anything, come and have a look inside", he said.

He unlocked the door and let them walk in first. Noah ran from one room to another, his smile never leaving his face. Diana took her time looking around each room.

Roman went over to his son and took him upstairs.

"I wanted to talk to you real quick, while your mom is looking at the kitchen downstairs.", Roman said.

Noah nodded. He watched his dad pull out a box with a ring in it.

"What do you think about me asking mom to marry me?", he asked.

Noah hugged him.

"Does this mean you're going to live with us now? I don't like it when you leave us to go to your apartment", Noah said.

Roman smiled.

"If mom says yes, I won't be going anywhere", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"Hey, where did you two go?", Diana asked, while making her way up the stairs.

"In here mom", Noah called out.

He looked at his dad.

"Which room is mine?", Noah asked.

"You pick", Roman said.

Noah ran out of the room and into his mom.

"Hey, slow down", she said.

He went to each room and examined them before picking the one down the hall from them. Roman found Diana in their room or what would be their room.

"How do you like it?", he asked, leaning against the wall.

She looked at him.

"Isn't this a bit too fast? I mean, we just started dating", she said.

"Not to me. I've loved you since we were in high school. We know each other so well, it's scary. We haven't dated anyone since finding out about Noah. It's been you and me.", he said.

"It does feel like we've been dating for nine almost ten years", she chuckled.

He smiled and nodded.

"I don't want nine more years passing, calling you my girlfriend.", he said.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. Taking her hand before getting down on one knee. He pulled out the ring box and opened it.

"Marry me, Diana?", he asked.

Noah poked his head around the corner and watched them with a smile.

"Your dad knows, I asked Victor before he passed, and Noah approved too.", Roman said.

Diana found her son and he nodded. She smiled and looked back down at Roman.

"Yes", she said.

Roman placed the ring on her finger before standing and kissing her.

"So when do I get a brother or sister?", Noah asked.

Roman and Diana laughed softly.

"I'm working on it, slow your roll", Roman said.

Noah laughed.

* * *

Seth walked into the bar. Dean raised a brow at him.

"Well, if it isn't the asshole. What do you want?", Brie said.

"Food, and maybe a drink", Seth said.

She looked at Dean.

"You aren't welcome here", Dean said.

"I hope the door hits you on the way out", Brie said.

A couple of the customers laughed.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Noah and Roman. That kid is mine and all I did was tell him the truth", Seth said.

"No. You lied to him to make Roman look bad.", Dean snapped.

"He did that to me too", Seth said.

"No, what he did was tell Noah the truth. You left him, Seth. Roman stepped up. Why should Diana and Roman spare your feelings? You've done nothing to deserve it", Dean said.

"Because the kid's going to hate me, Dean. How am I suppose to establish a relationship with him if he won't even talk to me because they decided to tell him the truth about me", Seth shouted.

"That's your fault, not theirs", Dean shouted back.

"He knew the truth, Seth. Diana and Roman told him. That didn't stop him from wanting to get to know you.", Brie said calmly.

Seth sighed.

"I know, I fucked up, alright. I did in the past and I did now. I don't want to hurt Roman", Seth said.

"You're jealous, we get that. Noah is Roman's son, he raised him. He has more rights to him than you do", Dean said.

"You should be thanking Roman for raising him. Noah is a wonderful, sweet, and happy kid. He's not spoiled, he loves sports, and he's really smart for his age.", Brie said.

Seth nodded.

"I know that too", Seth said softly.

"He didn't take responsibility of Noah because he wanted to get back at you. He did it because Diana was scared, you left. Roman has always been one to step up when things get scary or hard.", Dean reminded him.

"Loving Diana was just the cherry on top for him. If she never looked at him, he wouldn't care, he would still love Noah even if he had to coparent with her and another man", Brie said.

"You knew very well that he liked her back in high school. If anyone is the asshole here, its you", Dean said.

"By the way, Victor and Roman left you a gift. You left before they could give it to you. Come by my house tomorrow to pick it up", Brie said.

She walked over to take an order.

"A gift?", Seth asked.

Dean nodded.

"Victor and Roman knew you would need it. You know for when you were looking for a gig to sing.", Dean said.

"What is it?", Seth asked.

"I'm not going to ruin your surprise. After you left though, they kept it, hoping you would come back.", Dean said.

He placed a beer in front of Seth.

"Sit down", Dean said.

Seth did and took a drink of his beer. He looked around.

"You always did say you would own this place one day", Seth said.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah", he replied.

"Still in love with her?", Seth asked.

Dean stopped and put his head down.

"Take a note from Roman's book. I'm not saying ask her out now, that would be fucked up, but you know Victor would want her to be happy.", Seth said.

"Victor was my friend", Dean said.

"That's why I know he would be okay with this. She'll be safe with you, cared for. Their kids will be loved and have somewhat of a father still. Victor trusted you", Seth said.

Dean looked towards Brie.

"Wait as long as you need, but don't take too long. Take it from someone who did", Seth said, taking a drink of his beer.

Dean nodded.

"Do your parents know yet?", Dean asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No. Telling them tomorrow before Noah meets them.", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"So then you should know that your mom slapped Diana at one of our annual Christmas parties. She accused her of cheating on you. Might want to get her to finally apologize to D. Especially after she started telling everyone how big of a slut Diana is.", Dean said.

"What?", Seth asked.

Dean nodded.

"I'll fix it", Seth said.

"You better. With both of them, you owe them that much", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Roman and Diana had dropped Noah off at his parents house. Deciding to keep their engagement between them for now. They drove back to their new home and made love on the floor in a bed of blankets.

"Diana", Roman moaned.

She bit her lip as he kissed her neck before moving off of her. She turned and kissed across his chest, he smiled while trying to catch his breath. She lifted her head.

"I love you", she said, before kissing his lips.

"I've waited so long to hear those words from you. You've made me the happiest man alive baby", he replied.

She smiled and rested her chin on his chest.

"I've been thinking", she said.

He rested one of his arms behind his head and looked at her.

"About?", he asked.

"Noah asking us for a baby brother or sister", she said.

Roman licked his lips.

"You don't want anymore kids?", he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question", she said.

"I want more", he said.

"Me too. I was thinking we can start after we get married. Maybe wait five months after. Just to give us a chance to enjoy being husband and wife for a bit.", she said.

He nodded.

"Sounds good my love. I like that plan", he said.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"When can we start moving in?", she asked.

"Tomorrow if you want. I need to fix the yard in the front and back. Plant a few rose bushes for you.", he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smiled. She knew they needed to talk about Seth and his parents. She really didn't want to ruin their mood, but she had too.

"Noah's going to meet Seth's parents tomorrow.", she said.

"And now my hard on is gone", he sighed.

She laughed softly.

"Seriously", she said.

"I won't leave his side D. I remember what that woman did to you, I won't let her lay a hand on Noah", Roman said.

She nodded.

"You also need to talk to Seth. One on one", Diana said.

He sighed.

"And we will, but right now, it's about Noah", Roman said.

"Can't argue with that", she said.

He laid her back.

"Let's not talk about Seth anymore. Hell, let's not talk at all", he smirked.

She laughed softly as he made himself comfortable between her legs.

* * *

The next morning, Seth went to see his parents. His mom and dad were yelling at him. He had just finished telling them that Noah was his son and that he left Diana pregnant without telling her he was leaving. Without telling them.

"We raised you better than that", his dad shouted.

He nodded.

"I know dad", he replied.

"I called her names Seth, I slapped her", his mom said.

He could see the guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry. You both had a right to know. I messed up, I left her and my son.", he said.

"You more than messed up, Seth. You fucked up.", his dad yelled.

"I know. I can't do anything to turn back time and fix this, but I can be there for him now. You can get to know him as a grandchild, love him.", Seth said.

He sighed.

"Roman is bringing him by later. Warning, Noah calls him dad", Seth said.

"As he should. That boy raised him, we should know, we watched from afar.", his dad said.

His mom was crying. He didn't just lose his son, his parents lost their grandson. She wiped her tears and looked at her husband.

"We can't blame this all on him though, she could have told us. Even Roman, or their parents, but they didn't. They are just as much to blame", his mom said.

"Can you blame them? You put your hands on their daughter.", his dad shouted.

She rolled her eyes at him. Seth needed something to take the edge off. This was too much. He stood.

"Excuse me", he said, before making his way to the bathroom.

"I never liked that girl", he heard his mom say.

His dad sighed.


	21. Chapter 21-Rollins

Roman and Noah showed up to Seth's parents house. He looked at his son.

"Ready?", he asked.

Noah looked at the house and then at his dad.

"No. What if they don't like me?", he asked.

Roman smiled at him.

"What's not to like. You are a real cool kid. They are going to love you as much as I do.", Roman said.

Noah looked down at his hands.

"Lets make a deal, you go in there and say hi and if you are still not comfortable, I will get you out of there and we can go for ice cream.", Roman said.

Noah looked at his dad and nodded.

"I won't leave your side bud", Roman said.

They got off of Roman's truck and walked up the walk way. Roman knocked and Noah held his hand. The door opened and Seth's mom stood there. She looked from Roman to Noah. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You look just like your dad when he was little", she said.

Noah looked at his dad. Roman smiled and winked at him.

"Come in", she said.

Roman nodded and walked in first, Noah right behind him. They sat down in the living room. Seth's dad came out of the hall and turned a bit.

"Seth, they're here", his dad called.

He went and joined his wife on the other couch across from them. Roman cleared his throat.

"This is Noah Matthew Reigns. Noah, meet your grandparents on Seth's side, Candace and Ray Rollins", Roman said.

"On his father's side. We need to get him use to calling Seth dad", his mom said.

"With all due respect, that won't be happening. Noah is my son", Roman said.

Noah laid his head on his dad's arm.

"I think that's up to Noah", Seth's mom said.

Roman clenched his jaw and grinding his teeth. He reminded himself that this was for his son and he would take what Seth's mom said. Even if he didn't like it.

"He's nine, loves sports, and is really smart. He has his mom's good heart and he's very respectful", Roman said.

He could tell Seth's mom didn't like him. He watched her husband set his hand in hers.

"Thank you for bringing him by, Roman, but we can take it from here", she said, with the fakest smile she could muster.

"No, he wants me to stay and I am. You think I would just leave my son with strangers", Roman said.

"We are his grandparents, not strangers. We had a right to know about him, you and Diana could have said something, but you didn't", she said, raising her voice.

"That wasn't our call to make. Your son should have told you, if he didn't, maybe its because he didn't want too. You can't keep blaming me and Diana for your son's mistakes.", Roman said calmly.

He needed to stay calm for Noah.

"Okay, lets all calm down", her husband said, reading Roman's mind.

Seth was in his room, his nerves getting the better of him. He pulled out the small vial and placed some of his choice drug on the counter. Snorting it and wiping his nose. He checked the mirror before walking out. He could hear Roman and his mom going back and forth. He sighed.

"Enough", Seth said.

Everyone looked at him. He looked at Noah.

"Hey kid", he said.

Noah smiled at him before looking at his mom.

"Don't talk to Roman like that. He was protecting Noah from my mistakes.", Seth said to his mom.

Roman was surprised Seth was defending him, especially after Seth dragged him to Noah.

"You also owe Diana an apology for what you did to her and said. In some ways she was protecting me by not telling you. She shouldn't have, because I deserved your anger, not her", Seth said.

"Damn right you did", his dad said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Noah, do you have any questions for your grandparents?", Roman asked his son.

Noah shook his head no before trying to hide behind his dad.

"Do you like football?", Seth's dad asked him.

Noah nodded.

"I play football, I'm on the team", he answered.

"Your dad hated sports. He was better at making music", he said.

Noah was confused and looked at Roman.

"But I thought you played football in high school?", Noah asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not your dad, I mean my son, Seth", he corrected himself.

Roman sent a nod to Seth's dad for correcting himself.

"I don't really like music", Noah said.

"That's okay, I'm sure you and Seth have other things in common", he said.

"Seth likes video games, he was always good at them", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I always beat your dad, he sucked", Seth said.

Noah laughed.

"He still does", Noah said.

"Hey", Roman said playfully.

* * *

Diana was showing her ring off to her friends.

"Finally he asked", Carmella said.

"I am so happy for you", Brie said, hugging her sister in law.

"And he built you a house, damn. Lucky girl", Charlotte said.

Diana was completely over the moon.

"So when do we get to start planning?", Nattie asked.

"I know, have you figured out how long you want to be engaged for?", Sasha asked.

"I just want to get everything sorted out with the house before I start planning. Then there's this situation with Seth.", Diana said.

"Don't let Seth ruin your happiness. Pick a date and you know we would be more than happy to help you plan it.", Bayley said.

The girls agreed.

"Let me talk to Roman and then I'll get back to you", she said.

* * *

After spending a few hours with Seth's parents. It was time for them to go.

"You come over and see us anytime you want Noah, as long as its okay with your mom and dad that is", Seth's dad said.

"Of course", Roman said.

"Thank you, Roman. For raising him as your own. You didn't have too, but you did. It takes a man to raise a child and you did a damn good job", he said.

He held his hand out to Roman. He took it and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you", Roman said.

Seth's mom just rolled her eyes and glared at Roman. Seth wiped at his nose before approaching Roman.

"You and I need to talk, brother", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

"When?", Roman asked.

"I'm stopping by Brie's later. She said she has something that belongs to me. How about we meet at Dean's bar later tonight", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Sounds good", Roman said.

Roman helped Noah into his truck. He drove away from Seth's and looked at his son.

"You okay?", he asked his son.

Noah nodded.

"I liked my grandpa, but my grandma not so much. She doesn't like mom, does she", he said.

"No buddy, she doesn't. Just continue to give her a chance, who knows, maybe you can melt that cold heart of hers, huh", Roman said with a smile.

Noah smiled and nodded.

"You're an adorable kid, work your magic", he said.

"Dad, I'm not adorable", Noah sighed.

Roman chuckled.

* * *

Seth waited in his room till he was over his high. He didn't need to be around Brie and her kids this way. He showered and dressed. Driving to her and Victor's place. He parked out front and walked up the pathway. Knocking on the front door.

Brie answered and he saw two little kids in the living room.

"Come in", she said.

He did. Closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Seth", the little girl said to him, running over and hugging his leg.

Brie crossed her arms over her chest. Her husband took it upon himself to show their kids photos of when he was a kid. He had pointed out Dean and Roman, but when he got to Seth, he couldn't lie to them. Telling them that that was their uncle Seth.

"Victor told them you were their uncle, and his best friend", Brie said.

Seth nodded, now understanding why the little girl called him uncle.

"Leah, and that's Luis", Brie said.

Seth smiled down at the little girl.

"Hi sweetheart", he said.

"You finally came to visit us. Daddy talked about you all the time", she said.

That broke Seth's heart.

"Come on, lets show uncle Seth what daddy and uncle Roman built him", Brie said, taking her son in her arms and Leah running ahead of them towards the garage.

Seth lifted the garage door and a newly restored truck sat in the middle.

"They wanted you to have something to get you to and from shows safely. They were in the middle of building it and they planned to give it to you as a graduation present. They sent it to get it painted, they were suppose to give it to you at your party, but the guy wasn't done. Then next thing they know, you're gone. Roman and Victor decided on keeping it, hoping maybe you would come back and realize what you did.", she said.

Seth smiled.

"Its beautiful", he said.

Brie smiled and nodded. She pulled the key out of her pocket and tossed it at him.

"And its yours", she said.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

She nodded.

"What am I going to do with it. I already have my car", she said.

Seth went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Brie. I really am", he said.

Brie hugged him back.

"He loved you, he was angry, but still loved you. We all do", Brie said.

Seth nodded.


	22. Chapter 22-Brothers

Meeting Roman at Dean's bar made Seth a little nervous. He didn't know how angry Roman really was at him. Noah kept Roman calm and collected, but when Noah wasn't around, would Roman jump.

The bar doors opened and Roman walked in. A few guys said hi to him and shook his hand. He waved to Dean and Brie before spotting him and walking over.

Seth stood.

"Thanks for coming", Seth said.

"I have no choice. This is about Noah and anything involving my son, I have to hear out", Roman said.

Seth nodded. They sat, Dean brought over two beers. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Dean", Seth said.

Dean wiped his hands on a white towel.

"Hell no am I leaving you two alone.", Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seth nodded and looked at Roman.

"Firstly, I want to apologize for the things I said about you to Noah. It wasn't right and I really do hate myself for it", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I was jealous, okay. It felt like the only reason you chose to raise him was to get back at me for taking Diana in high school", Seth said.

"I would never do that", Roman said.

"I know. You did a fucking wonderful job with him. Honestly, I think he's more you than me. I would have just fucked him up", Seth said.

"Don't say that", Roman said.

"You know I would have. I would have resented him for making me lose my dreams to raise him. I didn't want to resent him, Ro. It's why I left without him and Diana", Seth said.

Roman and Dean nodded.

"Then when you and D told him that I knew about him and left. My first thought was that you were trying to ruin my relationship with him, and I didn't even have one yet. Dean made a point though, you were being honest with him and sparing my feelings wouldn't help", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"We weren't trying to hurt you by telling him that. D and I made a promise to each other that when Noah was older and could understand this better, we would tell him the truth about all of us", Roman said.

"I know", Seth said.

"That little boy means more to me than you would ever know. From the second that I held him in my arms, I loved him. He was mine in every possible way, but blood", Roman said.

"And I thank you for that. For loving him the way a father should.", Seth said.

"That means a lot coming from you", Roman said.

Seth lifted his beer bottle and Roman did the same. Hitting each others glass before taking a drink.

"Still best friends?", Seth asked.

"Never stopped brother", Roman said.

"My guys", Dean said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

Roman and Seth chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the truck. It's a beauty", Seth said.

"You're welcome. You kept telling us how no record label has signed you, we figured you could drive across towns and back looking for gigs", Roman said.

Seth nodded. The bar doors opened again and Diana walked in for her shift at work. She said bye to Brie before spotting Roman and the guys. She smiled and walked over.

Setting her arm around Roman, he looked up and kissed her.

"Hi my love", she said, wiping the lipstick she left on his lips.

"Hi", he replied.

"Everything okay here?", she asked.

Roman looked at Seth and nodded.

"We're good", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Whoa, look at that thing", Dean said, taking Diana's left hand.

She smiled.

"Congratulations guys", Dean said, hugging Diana.

Seth smiled.

"Yeah, congrats", Seth said.

"Thanks", Diana said.

She looked at Roman. His arm around her waist.

"I moved in a few things today.", she said.

He smiled.

"I guess I should start packing up my apartment. I can move in those things right now.", Roman said.

She nodded.

"We staying there tonight?", she asked.

"Do you want too?", he asked.

"Its our house, so yeah", she said.

"See you at home then", he replied.

She nodded and left them to fill in for Brie.

"You should have been the one to take her to prom. You should have been the one dating her. I knew you liked her and yet, I asked her out. You were this golden boy and everyone loved you. Everyone wanted to be your friend.", Seth said, shaking his head at the end.

"You wanted to hurt me", Roman finished.

"A little, yes. The one thing you wanted, I took. To hurt you", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I forgive you for that too", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"So what happened with football? You had that scholarship", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

"They took it back. That last concussion I got scared them a bit. They didn't want to risk it", Roman said.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to playing", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I was, but I got something better out of it.", Roman said, his eyes finding Diana.

Seth smiled.

"Also, sorry about my mom. You know she's always been like that. I'm her only son and she just doesn't want to believe that it was me who caused all this", Seth said.

"Diana and I can take some of the blame. Your mom was right about one thing, we could have told them about Noah. Honestly, I was a bit afraid of saying anything.", Roman said.

"Why?", Seth asked confused.

"That once they knew, they would call you and tell you to come home. That you would listen and take Noah away from me.", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I do want to try to have a relationship with him, Rome. You're his father, I know that, I get that. Maybe I can be cool uncle Seth or something. I just want to be in his life", Seth said.

"The cool uncle role is already taken", Dean said, raising his hand.

Roman and Seth chuckled.

"Sorry, okay. Maybe just uncle Seth then", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I think Noah would like that. I'll talk to D about it too", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"Maybe you all can come down to L.A. and I can show you around. The best places to eat", Seth said excited.

"Sounds like fun", Dean said.

"I'm sure Brie could use a break. The women can go sight seeing while we go to the beach or something", Seth said.

Roman wasn't quiet sure they were there yet. With time he was sure to reach that level of friendship again.

"Anyone in your life?", Roman asked, wanting to change the subject.

Seth sighed.

"I've been out on a few dates, but none that stuck. It's hard dating in L.A.", Seth said.

Dean and Roman chuckled.

"How big is your house?", Dean asked.

"Its not a mansion if that's what you're thinking. It's a five bedroom, four bath, house. There's a gate blocking out fans and paparazzi, nice big backyard with a pool", Seth said.

The guys nodded.

"Have you shown him the house you built D?", Dean asked Roman.

"No", Roman said.

"You built her a house? Neat. Can I see it?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"I can't go, but you two have fun. Bond", Dean said.

Roman raised a brow. Dean winked at him. Seth chuckled.

"Smooth Ambrose, still so smooth", Seth said.

Diana looked at Roman when he approached her.

"I'm going to show him the house", he said.

She nodded.

"Be good", she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her. Roman drove towards the house in his truck and Seth took his.

"Wow, this place is beautiful", Seth whistled.

"Yeah. Everything D wanted I put into the house. She thought I was building it for someone else, I asked her for help with the details.", Roman said.

"Not even realizing she was building her own home", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Let's go in", Roman said.

Seth followed. Showing him the downstairs before climbing the stairs.

"Noah picked this room", Roman said.

"Nice view", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Are you two planning on having more kids?", Seth asked, as Roman took him out to the balcony.

"Now you sound like Noah", Roman chuckled.

Seth laughed softly.

"He wants a sibling", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"We want too. If it happens it happens, you know.", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I missed you, my brother", Seth suddenly said.

Roman nodded and looked at Seth.

"Me too", he replied.


	23. Chapter 23-Without Him

Seth got back to his room and called Dolph. Letting him know to cancel the lawyers and making Diana and Roman look bad.

"Its too late, Seth. They're running it tomorrow. Maybe I can stop it on time", Dolph said.

Seth sighed.

"I'll tell Diana and Roman, explain that I did this before I spoke to them", Seth said.

"I'll do my best to get the article changed", Dolph said.

"Thanks", he said, before hanging up.

Seth walked over to his bag and pulled out the vial. Forming three white lines on the table in front of him. Sniffing all three and wiping his nose.

* * *

Diana got home from work. Home. It felt strange for her to think that. Her home. With her son and fiancé. She smiled before walking in.

Roman smiled at her before setting down a box and kissing her.

"Welcome home", he said.

"Is Noah in his room?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I called him before I picked him up and told him to pack some blankets and things he wanted to move in.", Roman said.

She nodded. Setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Dinner", she said, opening the boxes.

"What did you get me?", he asked.

She handed him his box.

"Grilled Turkey sandwich.", she said.

"Yum", he said, sitting on the counter.

Noah came down and walked in. She handed him his grilled cheese sandwich, before going over to Roman and standing between his legs.

He placed the sandwich close to her lips and she took a bite.

"The food at Dean's bar is always so freaking good", she said.

He nodded.

"So, how did the girls take the news?", he asked.

"Happy for us. Finally glad you made a move", she said, laughing softly.

He chuckled.

"We didn't really talk about it, but, do you know when you want to be Mrs. Roman Reigns?", he asked.

"Would you be okay with as soon as possible. I don't want a big wedding, I mean everyone we know lives in this town.", she said.

"I am more than okay with that. What are we talking as soon?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"As soon as I find a dress", she said.

He nodded.

"Have you told your parents?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You?", she asked.

"No. I kinda wanted to surprise them. Maybe we can do a dinner here at the house and tell them", Roman said.

She nodded.

"I like that, but if we are going to do that, we need to fix this place up quick. The girls know, remember. Its only a matter of time they find out from someone else.", she said.

He nodded.

"I don't work this week, I can do it", Roman said.

She kissed him.

* * *

The next day, Roman was able to get his small apartment packed up. Dean helping set up his new house.

"Your place isn't going to be done on time. Why not just do it at the bar?", Dean said.

Roman sighed and nodded.

"Looks like that's a way better idea", he said.

Diana walked in with a few of her boxes. She set them down by the stairs.

"D, you might be having your dinner at my bar", Dean said.

"I figured. No way we'll get this place fixed up on time", she said.

"I'll call my mom to let her know. The sooner we get this dinner over with, you and your mom can look for your dress", Roman said.

She smiled.

"I'm excited", she said.

"You better be", he said, before kissing her.

* * *

Diana was on her way to work. She had spoken to Roman about letting Seth take Noah for the day. They could bond in some way. Roman hesitantly agreed. She had tried getting a hold of Seth, but he wouldn't answer his cell. Dropping by the hotel she knew he was staying at.

Getting to his room, she knocked. No answer. His rental car was out front. She knocked harder. Hearing the locks turn, it opened.

Seth looked like he just woke up. He rubbed his blood shot eyes.

"Hey Diana", he said, covering his eyes from the sun.

"You okay Seth?", she asked.

"Yeah, just, was up all night. Catching up on work you know", he said.

She nodded.

"Well, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Anyway, if you're willing to take Noah for the day, he's yours", Diana said.

"Really?", he asked.

Diana nodded.

"Roman and I agreed. You pick him up from school and just drop him off at the bar later tonight. My parents and the Reigns are having dinner there.", Diana said.

"Telling them you're engaged?", he asked with a smile.

She nodded.

"Yeah, we figured we should before they find out from someone else", Diana said.

He nodded. He smiled. She was beautiful, and he hated himself for losing her.

"What?", she asked.

"Just, you're still as beautiful as you were then.", he said.

"Seth", she said, taking a step back.

"I know. I just had to say it. I do regret leaving you behind. When I told you I loved you, D. I meant it. At first it was to hurt Roman, because I knew he liked you. Then, I don't know. I got to know you and, I fell hard.", he said.

She swallowed. Her heart was beating fast. He touched her cheek, closing the space between them and kissing her. She moved away.

"Seth, stop", she said.

He shook his head and brushed his hair back.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped. I apologize", Seth said, wiping his eyes.

"You've got Noah, I'll see you later", she said.

He nodded. She left, taking a deep breath before driving to work. Getting there, she told Brie what happened.

"Are you going to tell Roman?", she asked.

"Of course I am.", Diana said, tieing the apron around her waist.

"Good.", Brie said.

Diana could tell Brie had been crying. She knew her sister in law went into the bathroom to do it. She didn't want to bring the kids down, so she kept it in till they were asleep or she was at work.

"How did it feel?", she asked, bringing Diana out of her thoughts.

"Weird. Nothing like Roman.", Diana said, blushing mentioning Roman's name.

Brie nudged her.

"I am so happy for you, D. I know Victor would be too", Brie said smiling, before she looked down at her notepad.

"If you ever just want to be alone Brie, call me or Roman, we can take the kids off your hands for a day or two. My parents would love nothing more than to have them as well", Diana said.

Brie smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'm just not ready to be alone", she said.

Diana nodded.

"Coming to dinner tonight?", Diana asked.

"Yes. I won't miss the look on your mom's face when you tell her", Brie said.

Diana nodded.

"She's going to be really excited. She loves Roman and has wanted this for so long", Diana said.

"You don't even have to worry about planning your wedding, because your mom has already done it", Brie said.

Both women laughed.

"I'll see you tonight", Brie said, before leaving.

Diana worried about her sister in law. Victor had been gone a full three weeks now. She knew she was trying to stay strong for the kids, but was Brie hurting herself by not grieving fully.

She grabbed her phone and called Roman.

"Hey babe", he answered.

"Hi, can you do me a favor?", she asked.

"Anything for you baby girl", he replied.

She smiled.

"Can you check on Brie? I just, I worry about her.", she said.

"I can do that. No worries", he replied.

"Thank you", she replied, before hanging up.

* * *

Roman knocked on Brie's door. No answer. Taking his keys out and finding his spare key. Unlocking the front door, he walked in.

"Brie?", he called.

He heard noise in the bedroom and knocked before opening the door. Brie was on the floor, going through photos of her and Victor.

"How could he leave me", she cried.

Roman went to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

"You know he didn't want to leave you, Brie. He loved you so much, from the moment he saw you talking to Diana. He fell head over heels", Roman cried with her and chuckled.

He swallowed before continuing.

"I can still picture his face when he saw you. If he had any choice in this, you know what he would have picked. It would have been you and the kids, every time", Roman said.

"Its not fair. Why him? I ask myself that every time I do this. Why? He's never done anything to anyone. All he's ever done was good", she said.

Roman nodded. Finally she stopped crying, pulling away from him and then laying her head on his shoulder. She showed him a photo of all of them at Diana's graduation. He smiled and took it.

"Man, he was so proud of her", Roman said.

Brie nodded and wiped her cheeks.

"He was proud of you too. You stepped up in such a big way, he loved you for that. He was grateful to you", Brie sniffled.

Roman wiped his eyes.

"I really miss him", Roman whispered.

"We all do", she whispered.

She looked at him.

"For your wedding, I know how much D would want Vic there. Help me bring him", Brie said, more tears falling.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"What do you have in mind?", he asked.

"I have to show you something. Victor made it for her. He hoped that when you two finally got together, he could show it at your wedding.", she said, standing.

He followed. She grabbed a box from her closet and handed him a DVD. They sat down in the living room and watched it. Roman couldn't help but shed more tears.

It was of him and Diana. The shots looked like Victor recorded them in secret. The way Roman watched Diana in some shots, let you know he was head over heels for her. Same with Diana. He never knew she looked at him the same way when he wasn't looking.

"She's going to love it", he replied.

Brie nodded.

"I know and I think he did too", she said.

He looked at her.

"Take some time, Brie. You aren't ready to go back to work. It's not good to hold all this in", he said.

"I know", she said softly.

She looked at him.

"I just don't know what to do with myself without him. I've never had to be without him. I mean, the longest we ever went without the other was a few hours. The hours he spent at work", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

"I know that if I stay home, I'm going to drown myself in depression and I don't want to do that. Victor would want me to continue to live. He would tell me to cry a few days, but once I'm buried, stop. Live", she said.

Roman nodded. He could hear his friend saying that.

"Just promise me, that if you ever just need to talk or cry, that you'll call me or Diana, even Dean.", Roman said.

Brie squeezed his hand and nodded with a smile.

"I promise", she said.


	24. Chapter 24-Evil Ex

Diana's phone kept going off, but she was so busy she didn't get a chance to look. She was worried her mom found out from someone else that she and Roman were engaged. Now she didn't know if she should check her phone. She finished setting down a plate of food when she saw Roman walk in.

Dean sent him a nod before Roman took a seat at the bar. He looked around, waving at a few friendly faces before finding hers. He looked like he had been crying and that worried her. She knew he was coming from Brie's house.

"Hi, what can I get you?", she asked the new customers who sat down.

She wrote down their drink orders.

"I'll give you guys some time to look at the menu", she said, before leaving them.

Filling their drink orders. She saw Mandy and waved her down.

"Take these to table ten please. You can have the tip they leave", Diana said.

"You're on", Mandy replied, taking the drinks so she could speak to Roman.

"Hey, how did it go?", she asked.

"As I was telling Dean, we need to be on her. She hides what she's going through, but if we each at least once a week check in on her.", he said.

Diana nodded.

"I'm free this weekend, I can take the kids to the park.", Dean said.

"Sounds good. I'll invite her to get our nails done and dress shopping. I know my mom is going to want to start as soon as possible", Diana said.

They nodded. Mandy came back with the tables order, setting it on the wheel.

"Di, table six wants their check", Mandy said.

Diana nodded and looked at Roman.

"I need to talk to you, don't go anywhere", she said.

"Yes ma'am", he replied with a chuckle as she left.

Mandy flirtatiously leaned against the bar and twirled her blonde hair.

"How about saying goodbye to the single life with a bang. I'm free tonight", she said, biting her lip.

Roman looked around.

"Are you seriously telling me that?", he asked.

"I hope not", they turned to see Diana.

Mandy backed away and went to the back.

"Never a dull moment with that one", Dean said, shaking his head.

"If you find her beaten, don't blame me", Diana said, closing the space between her and Roman.

Dean laughed. Diana placed her hand between Roman's legs and he sat up straight.

"Mine", she whispered in his ear.

Roman moaned and licked his lips.

"Only", he replied.

He went in for a kiss, but Diana moved her head away. He raised a brow.

"Baby, I didn't", she stopped him.

"I know, but we need to talk about something first", she said.

He nodded. She walked around the bar as the customers approached to pay. She waited till they walked out and no one else waved her down.

"So?", he asked.

"When I went to see Seth before work, you know to let him know about spending time with Noah, well he kissed me", she said.

Roman shifted in his seat.

"What?", he asked.

"He told me how he regrets letting me go and then he kissed me. I pushed him away, and he knows he crossed the line. He apologized for it", she said.

"Doesn't make it okay. He takes one step forward and three back", he sighed.

Diana reached across the bar and took his hand.

"I love you, I am yours. I didn't want to keep that from you. Whatever you want to do after this, I will back. Just please remember Noah is in the middle of this.", she said.

He lifted his head and nodded.

"I'll talk to Seth when I have the chance", he said.

She nodded. Her phone again was going off.

"Really? It hasn't stopped all day", she said, taking her phone out.

She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello", she finally answered.

She quickly hung up.

"Who was it?", he asked.

"A media person", she replied.

"Media person?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"She said she was willing to pay for my side of the story. Then she mentioned Seth", she said.

"You don't think they know about Noah, do you?", he asked.

"I hope not. I don't want cameras in his face. I see the way they treat those celebrities", she said.

Roman took his phone out. Calls he had declined from numbers he didn't know.

"I think they are trying to call me too", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"Yeah, I declined the calls and blocked the numbers because I figured they were spam calls.", he said.

Dean came out of the back with his laptop.

"Did you guys see this?", he asked.

He set it down and scrolled through the article. Diana noticed he had several tabs open.

_Seth Rollins is a father_

_Evil ex, give me money or you don't see your son_

_Seth Rollins secret love child he didn't know he had_

The headlines went on and on. Each one saying Seth didn't know about the child. That he was in his hometown to claim his son. His team making a statement about filing for sole custody of the child.

Some made Diana seem like a gold digger, that she wouldn't let him visit with his son till he paid her. They made Roman seem aggressive, saying that he threatened to kill Seth if he didn't pay.

"What the fuck? Why would he do this?", Roman asked.

"Noah", Diana said, before grabbing her purse and starting for the door.

Roman was right behind her. She kept trying to call Seth, but his phone would go straight to voicemail.

"What if he takes Noah?", she asked.

Roman reached over and squeezed her hand.

"He can't. Keep trying to call him", Roman said as they drove home.

She nodded and did with shaky hands.

"He is such an asshole. I thought this could work, I thought", she stopped.

"We don't know if he did this. Maybe someone overheard his conversation or maybe his agent thought adding controversy would boost his album sales.", he said.

She chuckled.

"What?", he asked.

"You are actually defending him", she said.

He shrugged.

"Innocent until proven guilty. I hope for our friendship and for Noah, that he is innocent", Roman said.

Diana took a deep breath before exhaling.

"Me too, for Noah", she said softly.

Getting to their place, Roman had to slow down. Diana couldn't believe her yard was filled with paparazzi. They swarmed their car as soon as they got close.

"Shit", Roman mumbled.

"How the fuck did they get here so fast? Or find our house so quickly?", Diana asked.

"Fuck if I know", Roman replied.

He growled as he continued forward. He wanted to get as close to his front door as he could.

"Alright, don't get off till I open your door. I will push us through", he said.

She nodded. He got off first, ignoring the questions being thrown at him and trying not to shove the cameras to hard, even though they were right in front of his face.

He opened her door, wrapping an arm around her.

"Move", he yelled.

She heard him lock up his truck.

"Hold on to me till we get inside", he shouted.

She barely heard him, but nodded. She could see the front door. Roman unlocked it and pushed her inside before slamming the door shut.

He relaxed and exhaled.

"Are you okay?", Diana asked.

He nodded and faced her. She noticed a cut on his cheek right under his eye.

"Shit", she said, taking ahold of his chin.

"Camera was shoved in my face, doesn't hurt", he said.

"Still", she replied.

"I'm okay", he said softly.

She kissed him.

"We should cancel the dinner. No way can we do it now", she said.

He stopped her.

"Absolutely not. I won't let anyone ruin this for us.", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay", she replied, kissing him.

"We should let our families know what's going on and to be careful.", he said.

She nodded. If Roman wasn't mad at Seth before, he was pissed now. Their quiet lives ruined.


	25. Chapter 25-Fix It

Seth had picked up Noah from school.

"So, let's talk. I promise to tell you the truth. You know, since our talk didn't go so well the first time", he said.

Noah nodded.

"Are you married?", Noah asked.

Seth chuckled.

"No bud. No girlfriend either. Still trying to find the one", he said.

"What about other kids?", Noah asked.

"No, just you", he replied.

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?", Noah asked.

Seth smiled.

"I can do that", he replied.

"Is it easy?", Noah asked, eating a fry.

"It took me a few months. Your uncle Victor was actually the one who found me my guitar. I still have it actually, back in L.A.", Seth said.

"Cool", Noah said.

"Would you like to come to L.A. for a few weeks? You know, if your mom and dad say okay", Seth said.

"Yeah. I've never been there. Dad took me to Seattle once, when he had a job", Noah said.

Seth nodded.

"Let's give your parents some more time to get use to me being back and in your life before we ask", Seth said.

Noah nodded. Seth's phone dinged, one after another. He checked it.

"Shit", he mumbled.

Magazine articles talking about him having a son and how Diana and Roman kept Noah away from him. TMZ's headline read, _Seth Rollins begs ex to see his son._

"What are the chances your mom and dad check the internet?", Seth asked.

Noah was confused.

"You know, like magazines and talk shows", Seth said.

"Mom watches E! before work", Noah said.

Seth sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"We need to go Noah. I need to speak to your parents before they read what's online", Seth said, quickly taking his wallet out and leaving a tip.

He paid for their meal. He and Noah quickly made their way to the house. Pulling in, Roman's truck was out front, along with Diana's car. Paparazzi swarmed his car. Flashes from cameras taking photos of him with Noah.

"Noah, bud, do me a favor and put your sweater over your head, okay. Don't remove it till we are inside the house", Seth said.

Noah nodded and did as he was told. He felt when the car stopped and parked. He heard a door open and close, voices asking questions he couldn't really hear.

He heard his door open.

"Its me, Noah", Seth said as he lifted him.

Hearing the door close again. The voices he heard clearly now.

"How long have you known about your son?", someone asked.

"Do they want money from you?", another asked.

"Was she a one night stand?", another asked.

"Is it true you hired lawyers to take your son away from your ex?", someone shouted.

"Get out of my way", Seth growled.

"Seth, when can we meet your son?", one man asked, shoving the camera in his face.

He swatted it away. Hearing when it crashed against the floor. The front door opened and he ran in. The door slammed behind him. Roman crossed his arms over his chest. Diana had been the one to open the door.

"I hope you're happy. I thought we were good, Seth. I thought you were done with trying to take Noah. Now you're making us look like the bad guys. Saying we kept him from you. Your fans are calling Diana a gold digger and a whore. Are you kidding me?", Roman shouted.

Noah looked between his dad and Seth. Diana moved between the men.

"Okay, stop. Now isn't the time. We need to figure out a way to get these people to leave.", Diana said.

"You're always defending him. This is his fault.", Roman said.

"Rome, please", Diana said.

Roman shook his head before walking a bit away.

"I'm going to fix this Rome, I am. I heard about this last night and I talked to my agent about stopping this, but it was too late. I hadn't heard anything all day and I thought he was able to stop it. I guess I was wrong and I do apologize for it", Seth said.

"Does that include the kiss?", Roman asked.

His hands on his hips. Seth closed his eyes and nodded.

"It does. I'm sorry to the both of you. My mind was just all over the place and it was a mistake. I just got you back Rome, I got permission to spend time with Noah. I wouldn't ruin that on purpose", Seth said.

Seth noticed Roman's jaw clench before relaxing.

"Do you still love her?", Roman asked.

"Roman", Diana said softly, placing her hand on his chest.

"Answer the question", Roman said.

Seth swallowed.

"I never stopped.", he replied.

Roman nodded. He looked at Diana.

"Do you", she stopped him.

"No. I love you", she said.

Roman turned and went up to their room. He needed space, but since he couldn't leave his house, he went to the only place he could open double doors and get fresh air.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you two. I've just been going through a lot D and it was a bad reaction. I shouldn't have kissed you, he has every right to be mad at me, but I'm not going to lie to him. He asked for the truth and I gave it", Seth said.

"Just, fix this, Seth. I want those people off of my property and away from my family.", Diana said, before going upstairs to check on Roman.

Seth nodded.

"I will", he replied.

He looked at Noah.

"You kissed my mom?", Noah asked.

Seth sighed and set his hands on his hips.

"I did, and I shouldn't have done it. Now I might have just lost my best friend again.", Seth said, his eyes on the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Don't kiss my mom again. She loves my dad and my dad loves her. I've wanted them together for so long, don't ruin this for me, Seth", Noah said.

Seth chuckled and set his hand on Noah's head.

"You are so smart, you know that. Are you sure you're a kid?", Seth said.

Noah smirked.

"Man, you are his son. That's the same look your dad use to give me when we were kids", Seth said.

Noah smiled and shrugged.

"I won't do it again, Noah. I know my place in this family", Seth said.

Noah nodded. He tilted his head towards the front yard.

"And them?", Noah asked.

Seth turned and could still see people outside on the lawn. The curtains covered them, some what.

"I don't know bud. I might call my agent down, he can help us", Seth said.

"Or you could just tell them the truth. My grandpa says its bad to lie.", Noah said.

Seth looked at his son and nodded.

"I just might have to do that. That's a good plan, bud", Seth said.

"I know", Noah replied.

Seth chuckled.

* * *

Diana walked into their bedroom. Roman was laying on their bed, his eyes on the ceiling, and his hands behind his head. His legs were crossed at the ankles.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked.

He didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. She closed the space between them and straddled him, he finally looked at her and set his hands on her hips.

"I thought this would get your attention", she said with a smile.

He couldn't help but return it. It was so hard for him to stay mad at her, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Talk to me", she said softly.

"Just ignore me, I'm jealous", he said.

"Wow, you admitted it. I thought I would have to fight with you to get it out", she said playfully.

He chuckled.

"And I won't ignore you. He kissed me, you have every right to be pissed and jealous", she said.

"How are we going to fix this?", he asked.

"Fix what? Your jealousy or the paparazzi?", she asked.

"The second one. I don't care what they think of me or what they call me. Its you I'm worried about. All those things everyone is calling you, its not right. They don't even know you or the truth. Just because he's Seth freakin Rollins the rockstar, they believe him", Roman said.

"Don't worry about me. I've heard that all before, remember. I can handle it. I'm worried about Noah.", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Hey you two. Can you come down for a sec, please", Seth called to them from downstairs.

Roman groaned and rolled his eyes. Diana laughed softly and kissed him before getting off him.

"Come on grumpy", Diana said, tugging on his hand to get him to stand.

"I don't wanna", he whined and pouted.

"If you do this, I'll give you something extra special tonight", she whispered and ran her hands under his shirt.

He raised a brow.

"Until I can't anymore?", he asked.

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay. I'll try my best to keep up with you", she said.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for", he said, tugging on her hand to follow him downstairs.

She laughed. Getting downstairs, Seth was on the phone with someone.

"Thanks so much Dolph. We'll be waiting for you to arrive", Seth said, before hanging up.

Seth looked at Roman.

"My brother, I'm sorry. I won't fuck up again. This is your woman and I need to remember my boundaries", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I forgive you. Again", he said.

"Also, I figured out a way to fix this mess. If you will allow me to talk about Noah. He doesn't have to show his face, but I will have to mention his name, and yours", Seth said.

"What are you planning to do?", Roman asked.

"A press conference of sorts, explaining our situation. Someone once told me it was wrong to lie and that I should tell the truth", Seth said, glancing at Noah.

Roman nodded and looked at Diana before looking back at Seth.

"You won't show Noah?", Roman asked.

"No", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I guess okay", he replied.

"You might get asked a few questions by them, but myself and my agent recommend you wait till after the press conference. Just so they don't think I'm repeating your words", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Thanks for doing this, Seth. Its big of you", Diana said.

"It's the least I can do", Seth said.


	26. Chapter 26-Dinner

Diana had called her family and Roman's to confirm the dinner. They asked how they were handling things.

"As good as we can. Seth told them if they left and didn't bother us, we would do a press conference tomorrow at City Hall.", she explained to her mom.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?", her mom asked.

"Better than them following us or finding Noah and ambushing him with cameras and questions", Diana said.

"True. I'm just worried about you. Everything those magazines say are lies.", she sighed.

Diana smiled.

"I know mom, so does Roman.", she said.

"Okay, if you need to talk, just call me", her mom said.

"I know that too. Love you, see you and dad at Dean's bar", Diana said.

"Love you too, give our love to Roman and Noah", her mom said, before hanging up.

She went upstairs to get ready. Finding the grey flowy dress hanging in her closet. Roman was lacing up his shoes as she undressed and pulled the grey dress up her body.

He smiled.

"Man, you sure are something", he mumbled.

She looked over.

"What?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing babe", he smiled.

She nodded and grabbed her brown ankle boots. She let her hair fall down her back and ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

He loved how she wasn't high maintenance. Dabbing on a little make up here and there.

"Okay, ready", she said, smoothing her hands down the dress.

He stood and she turned to look at him. He placed his hands against her cheeks, she rested her hands against his wrists.

"I am such a lucky man", he said softly.

Her heart sped up and she shook her head no.

"I am the lucky one.", she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly. Resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't know what I would have done without you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"Someone would have scooped you up. Trust me", he laughed softly.

"I'm glad it was you", she smiled.

"Me too", he chuckled.

"I'm ready", Noah said, he smiled at them.

He had heard and watched his parents. He knew it was one of those moments he shouldn't interrupt, but he was hungry and really wanted to see all his cousins.

Both Diana and Roman turned and smiled at him.

"Alright, lets go bud", Roman said, he lifted Noah up and over his shoulder.

Diana giggled as Noah laughed.

"Be careful going down the stairs", she yelled after them.

She walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, along with Roman's. He had a text from one of his sisters. She opened it, knowing he wouldn't mind.

She made her way down as she watched the TMZ link she sent.

"_Mrs. Rollins, what can you tell us about your grandson and his mother? Are the stories true?", the guy asked._

"Please don't say anything", Diana mumbled.

Roman came in from the kitchen with his keys and noticed her eyes on his phone.

"What is it?", he asked.

"_Yes, all true. We didn't even know we had a grandson till she got caught. Maybe she needs money, I don't know", _his mom said.

Diana sighed. Roman was looking from over her shoulder.

"_What about the man she is with now? Roman Reigns", _the guy asked.

She huffed.

"_He was always jealous of my son. Always wanting what my son had. Just because his football career didn't work out. He's trying to cash in on my son using my grandson and that whore is letting him", _Seth's mom said.

Roman wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't listen to her", he whispered.

"_She knows what she's doing. Everyone here thinks she's some saint, she's not. She's a gold digging whore", _she said.

They noticed Seth's dad approach and pull her away.

"_Leave us alone, no more questions", _he said.

They watched as Seth's dad said something to her and she waved him off before they got in the car. Diana handed him his phone.

"She has a right to be mad, but to talk about something that has nothing to do with her", Diana stopped and paced.

"Everything will clear up tomorrow", Roman said.

Diana snorted and she covered her mouth. Roman laughed softly. She only did that when she was really angry.

"You find that attractive", she pouted.

"Yes, its adorable. Everything you do, I love.", he replied.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Everything will be okay", he whispered.

She nodded.

"As long as you and Noah are healthy and happy, I'm good", she whispered.

"Touché", he replied.

"Really? I'm hungry", Noah grumbled.

They laughed softly.

"Okay, we are going", Diana said, as they started walking out.

Roman locked up their house and made his way to the truck. His phone dinged again.

"_Didn't mean to upset you guys. Just thought you should know what she did"-_**Nia**

"_We know you're just looking out for us. Thank you for letting us know. We are good. See you in a few"-_** Roman**

She sent back at winking face.

* * *

Seth slammed the front door to his parents house. His mom came in from the kitchen.

"How dare you? You had no right. I told you not to speak to anyone. I was going to fix it. Now you just might have ruined the progress I made with Diana and Roman", he shouted.

"Seth, calm down", his dad said.

"No. I have every right to be pissed. This is my son we are talking about. He had a nice quiet life and you ruined it", he shouted.

"No, Seth, you did that. You spoke to the media first", his replied.

"I was going to fix that. I made a deal with them", Seth shouted.

The room started to spin. He went and sat down, missing the couch. He heard his mom gasp.

"Seth", his dad said.

* * *

Two long tables were filled with both families. The booths were for the kids. Noah was surrounded by his cousins.

Nia hugged Diana.

"How are you sister?", Nia asked.

"I'm good, just extremely happy right now. Nothing could ruin this", Diana said.

"And we are all happy for you", Nia said, hugging her tighter.

They heard a glass clink and Diana noticed it was Roman. He tilted his head and she went over to him.

"So we asked for this dinner with all you, because you are our family. This is a special and important moment for us and we wanted to share it with all of you", Roman said.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant", Vanessa stood.

"What?", Nia said.

"Really?", Tamina asked.

"Okay, wait, lets slow down. No, we aren't having another baby", Roman said.

"Not yet at least.", Diana corrected.

Roman kissed the side of her head.

"They're getting married", Noah shouted from the booth he was in.

A huge smile on his face as he jumped up and down. Everyone cheered and went over to hug the couple after Diana flashed her ring.

"The best part is, we want to do it as soon as Diana finds a dress. So, be ready for that text.", Roman shouted over all the excitement.

Diana's mom hugged him.

"No need for me to say welcome to the family son, you've always been family", Diana's dad said.

"Thank you, dad", Roman said.

"We have to find you a dress as soon as possible. Girls shopping trip this weekend", her mom said happily.

He watched his sisters and mom agree. Talking about which shops to go to. Brie joined in. Diana took her sister in law's hand.

"You are my best friend, my sister. If I asked you to stand beside me", Diana said.

"Of course its yes, thank you", Brie said, hugging her.

Roman nudged Dean.

"Bro, I got you", Dean said, knowing what Roman was trying to ask.

"Thanks brother", he nodded.

Diana went over to him and let herself press as close as she could to him.

"Mrs. Roman Reigns. Can we just call me that now or do I have to wait?", she asked.

He kissed her.

"Oh, we are starting now, Mrs. Reigns", he replied.

She giggled, he was going to kiss her again, but his phone stopped him. He growled as he reached for it.

"Hello", he answered.

His smile disappeared.

"Shit, okay, we'll be right down", he said quickly.

"What?", Diana asked.

"Seth is in the hospital", he said.


	27. Chapter 27-Too Little Too Late

As to not scare Noah, Diana let Roman and her mom know where they were going.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable letting you two go to the hospital with his mom being there as well", Diana's mom said.

"I don't either, but he is Noah's dad. I am going for Noah", Diana said.

Her mom nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let Seth's mom near her", Roman said.

Her mom nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll bring Noah home with me, text me when you know anything", his mom said.

He nodded as they left. Getting in the car, Roman looked over to Diana.

"What are you thinking?", he asked.

It would take about an hour to get to the next town, counting traffic at this time. They had plenty of time to talk.

She shrugged.

"All sorts of things. I mean, is he sick? What could have caused him to pass out? Do you think that's why its so important for him to get to know Noah?", she asked.

"Could be, but we know why he came back, it was for Victor. He wanted Noah to hurt me.", Roman said.

She looked over to him.

"You said he was Noah's dad", he said, eyes still on the road.

"What?", she asked.

"When you explained to your mom why we had to go see Seth. You said it was because he was Noah's dad", he said.

She reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"Its fine, I get it", he replied with a smile.

Diana knew they needed to lighten the mood.

"So, how happy do you think Mrs. Rollins will be to see us?", she asked.

Roman laughed.

"So freaking happy", he replied.

She giggled.

* * *

After Roman's mom filled him and Brie in on where Diana and Roman disappeared too, they understood. Dean wanted to leave as well and drive to the hospital, but with Noah here, he couldn't just leave.

The party was winding down with relatives letting Diana and Roman's moms to let them know when the wedding will be.

Brie nudged him.

"No date?", she asked, helping him dry the dishes he washed.

He chuckled.

"Nope, going solo to the wedding too", he replied with a smirk.

She nodded.

"Hey, maybe we can go together.", she replied.

He swallowed and nodded gently.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan", he replied.

She smiled.

"Well, unless you find someone else to take", she said, putting the plate to the side.

"Not happening", he mumbled.

"What?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"And we are dancing, Dean. More than one song too, you aren't getting out of it", she said.

"Wouldn't plan on it", he replied.

"Uncle Dean", Noah called.

Dean quickly turned to Noah.

"Can I sleep over at your house? Please", his godson asked.

"Of course kid. Just let your grandma know", he replied.

Noah celebrated before running to find his grandma. Brie giggled.

"He loves you so much. All the kids do. Cool uncle Dean", Brie said.

He shut off the water when they finished.

"Well what can I say, I am just that lovable.", he smiled.

Brie did too. He had always been cute, if she hadn't dated Vic, she would have asked Diana to set her up with Dean. She touched his cheek gently without thinking. She felt him lean into it. When she realized what was going on, she quickly removed her hand and cleared her throat.

"I should, find my kids and get them home", she said, before starting to leave the kitchen.

He nodded.

"Oh, hey Brie", he called.

She stopped and faced him.

"Thanks for helping, you know, dry", he said, blushing and pointing to the dishes.

She nodded before wiggling her fingers bye. He sighed when she left.

"You know", he jumped at the sound of Diana's mom's voice.

He turned to see her with a smile.

"Vic once said that if anything happened to him, he would want Brie to move on with you. She laughed, probably thinking he was joking, but I knew he wasn't.", she said.

He swallowed.

"I couldn't. Its too soon, and even if it wasn't", he stopped, not knowing what he was going to say.

"I know how much you loved my son, but I knew him better than you and Brie did. He would be happy for you both. So would my husband and I.", she said.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know it would feel like you were betraying him, but you aren't. He knows you would take care of Brie and the kids. As long as you make them happy, he is good, even from up there in heaven", she said.

He nodded with a smile. She was about to leave, but stopped, facing him again.

"If she brings another man home that isn't you, I will drag you by your ear", she said.

Dean laughed softly and nodded.

"I won't let that happen", he replied.

She winked.

"Good", she smiled.

* * *

When Roman and Diana got to the hospital, they walked in and asked the nurse for Seth.

"Family?", she asked.

"He's my son's birth father", Diana replied.

The nurse nodded.

"If you can follow me, Mrs. Rollins", she replied.

"Oh", before Diana could tell her she wasn't married to Seth, the nurse already turned the corner.

She tried to take Roman's hand, but he pushed his into his pockets. She knew he didn't like the _Mrs. Rollins _part. Getting to the room, Seth's dad saw them and smiled. They hugged him.

"What happened?", Roman asked.

"He passed out", he replied.

"We get that part, but why?", Roman said, losing his patience.

Seth's dad walked them out of Seth's room and to the hall.

"They found drugs in his system when they brought him in.", he whispered.

Diana and Roman looked at each other before looking back at Seth's dad.

"He's going to be fine, but, not if he continues down this path", he sighed.

"Who called you both?", they turned to see Seth's mom.

"I did. They had a right to know, for Noah", her husband replied.

"You shouldn't have, this is her fault to begin with. If you would have just kept your legs closed and away from my son.", she started to shout.

Roman stood in front of Diana, but she pushed him aside.

"_This_, isn't my fault. I didn't shove those drugs in his face. Your son asked me out, and as for spreading my legs, it takes two to tango. Should I have been more careful, yes I should have, but also him.", Diana yelled.

His mom's face was red from anger.

"Maybe, this was your fault. You are the one who let him go. You are the one who kept him away from me. You, not me, you", Diana shouted.

His mom sighed.

"He didn't want me to give you his new number. I thought he didn't want me to because you cheated, but", she stopped.

She looked into Seth's room.

"I see now, it wasn't you.", she said.

She took Diana's hands.

"I'm sorry, Diana. Maybe if I would have gone against his wishes, you two would be together and happy. He wouldn't be here", she said.

That made Roman feel sick to his stomach.

"He needs you Diana, you and Noah. You were always good for him", his mom said excited.

Roman wanted to yell, _fuck no, _but this wasn't a good time. Why wasn't Diana telling her to shove it? Can't this woman see the ring on her finger?

Roman took a few steps away, feeling like a fly on the wall. Diana had said that she took Seth away from her. _From her. _Diana didn't know what to say to that. If she was her younger self, she would have jumped at the chance, but she wasn't her younger self.

"I'm sorry, I can't be what he needs and neither can Noah. I won't put him through that.", she answered.

Roman was relieved.

"I'm engaged and in love with someone else. I will be there as a friend, but nothing more", Diana replied.

She finally looked at Roman and smiled.

"_We_ will be there for him", she corrected herself.

Seth's mom, though sad about it, accepted it.

"Too little too late", she replied.

"I'm afraid so", Diana said.

Roman cleared his throat.

"I'm going to step out and let Dean know he's okay, also check on Noah", he said softly.

Everyone nodded as he left to the waiting room.

* * *

"So how is he?", Dean asked.

"Still out, but doctors are sure he will wake up soon", Roman said softly.

"Good, but drugs. Man", Dean sighed.

"I know.", Roman replied.

He had also told Dean what Diana and Seth's mom said to each other.

"Don't take it to heart. That has been a long time coming and you know it. Diana had to say those things and get them off her chest", Dean said.

Roman sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't like it. I'm hers, not him", Roman mumbled.

Dean laughed.

"She is wearing your ring, brother. She said it, as soon as she finds a dress you two will be married", Dean said.

"Can she find a dress tomorrow", Roman said.

"Brother, relax. Breathe.", Dean said.

Roman did as he said and sat down.

"How's Noah?", he asked.

"Little dude is sleeping. We came home, heated up some leftovers, and played video games till he couldn't stay awake anymore. I got my godson", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"I know. Thanks Dean, talk to you tomorrow", Roman said.

He put his phone away and closed his eyes, leaning back into the seat for a few seconds.

"Did you fall asleep on me?", he lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Diana.

He smiled.

"I would never", he replied, taking her hand.

"Seth is awake", she said.

He stood and started walking towards the room. She pulled him back, stopping him. He met her eyes as she held his head between her hands.

"You are mine, for the rest of our lives", she whispered.

He relaxed and smiled.

"You heard", he whispered.

She nodded.

"Kiss?", she asked.

He closed the space between them and kissed.


	28. Chapter 28-Not An Addict

Getting to Seth's room, they walked in. His dad was in the middle of yelling at him. Telling him how stupid and careless he was being. His eyes shifted to Roman and Diana. He swallowed.

"I am so disappointed in you, Seth", his dad finished and left the room.

His mom squeezed his hand, fresh tears staining her cheeks. He looked away from them and to her.

"I'm so sorry mom, I, I don't know what else to say", he said softly.

He looked at them again.

"D, Rome, I", Roman cut him off.

"How stupid are you? Why would you do drugs, Seth?", Roman asked angry.

"Don't speak to him that way", Seth's mom shot back.

"I can speak to him anyway I want. He's a grown man, a stupid grown man, but grown.", Roman yelled.

Mrs. Rollins face turned bright red.

"Were you ever high around my son?", Roman asked, his hands clenching into fists.

Seth swallowed again.

"And don't you dare lie to me", Roman finished.

"Once, it was when you brought him to meet my parents. In fairness I didn't know you would come so early", Seth said.

"Well excuse me for ruining your high, I'll remember to ask next time.", Roman yelled.

Diana gripped his arm to keep him from charging Seth.

"He doesn't need this, you need to go", Mrs. Rollins said, ready to push Roman out the door.

"Don't you fucking touch me. Diana might have forgiven you for what you did to her all that time ago, but I haven't. You can't just put your hands on someone", Roman yelled at her.

Mrs. Rollins looked at Diana for help, but she did nothing. Roman hadn't stepped out of line.

"He is my son and I am going to protect him", she shot back.

"Protect him? He did this to himself, for all we know, you knew about this and let him", Roman accused.

"Ro", Diana said.

He looked back at Seth.

"Stay away from my kid, you aren't allowed to see him or speak to him, not like this.", Roman said.

"Ro, please it was", Roman cut him off again.

"I don't want to hear some stupid fucking excuse. You were a smart man once, Seth, when you find him and you get help, I will think about letting you back into Noah's life.", Roman said.

"You can't do that, that is his son", Seth's mom yelled.

"I can and I just did.", Roman said.

Mrs. Rollins was going to slap Roman, but Diana caught her hand and stood between them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him, because I will respond", Diana said, letting go of Mrs. Rollins wrist.

"Get out", Mrs. Rollins yelled.

"Gladly", Diana said, taking Roman's hand and pulling him out.

The trip back home was quiet.

* * *

Seth shook his head. His friends had every right to get mad at him, especially because he was high around Noah.

"You should have let me handle that, mom. They had every right to say what they did and to keep me from Noah.", Seth mumbled.

He rubbed his eyes.

"No they don't. He is your son", she said, pacing the space in front of his bed.

"I'm sorry, mom.", he said.

She stopped and faced him.

"Why?", she asked, she was just as angry, but yelling at him wouldn't do him any good.

He shrugged.

"Seth Colby Rollins", she growled.

"At first, it was only when I was at parties where other celebs were doing it. I didn't want to look like an ass, then I don't know", he replied.

"Don't give me that, you do", she said.

"Then I started doing it while I was in the studio. It turned into me getting high after I woke up and high before falling asleep", he shrugged again.

"What else are you on?", she asked.

"Nothing, just coke", he mumbled.

"Seth", she yelled.

"I swear, that is all.", he raised his voice.

She sighed, but nodded. Dolph walked in and let his arms fall to his sides.

"What the hell?", he asked.

Seth scratched at his arm.

"I told you, only a dab, one small tap to the tube is enough", Dolph chastised.

His mom's death glare turned on Dolph, then back to him.

"I don't feel so good", Seth mumbled.

"You? You knew and didn't stop him? My husband and I trusted you with our son.", she yelled.

"Mom", Seth groaned.

His dad walked in next. His mom told him what Dolph had been doing with their son. Safe to say, Dolph was not safe anymore. Hearing something bang against the wall and then something metal fall to the ground, Seth covered his ears.

The noise was too loud and the light was too bright.

"Fuck", Seth growled.

"Seth", he faintly heard his mom say.

"Shut up", he yelled.

Damn, did he hate withdrawals. The doctors must have given him something to flush out the drugs and now his body craved more drug.

* * *

Roman paced their bedroom.

"So what do we do now?", Diana finally asked.

Roman chuckled and set his hands on his hips.

"We do nothing. We aren't responsible for him, let his mommy deal with it", he replied.

"But", that stopped Roman.

"But?", he asked.

"He's our friend, are you seriously telling me you would be okay with letting his mom handle this?", she said.

"Yeah, I can sleep at night", Roman said.

"Well I won't. He needs us, and Dean", Diana said.

"D", she cut him off.

"Help me, help him", she said.

She was giving him the look he couldn't say no too.

"Baby", was all he said.

He groaned and sat on their bed. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Noah stays out of this. Seth is not allowed anywhere near him till he is at least six months sober", Roman set his foot down with this and Diana agreed.

* * *

The next day, Diana went to check on Seth. She walked into his room to see him putting his shoes on. He looked sick to his stomach.

"Hey", he smiled when he saw her.

She waved.

"Look, I get it and I agree with Rome.", Seth said, stepping closer to her.

"Good. You have to be at least six months sober before we let you back into his life", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"What do you mean what? Seth, we are his parents. After what you did, drugs, you really have no room to argue with us", Diana said.

Seth shook his head.

"I need him, D. Before I was doing it as often as I could, but I don't do it around him. I'm clean around him", Seth said, stepping too close for Diana's comfort.

"I didn't come here to talk about Noah, I came to discuss option for you to get help", Diana said.

"Help? D, I am not an addict.", he said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed.

"And as far as Noah, I will gain custody of him. You won't keep him from me again. Six months my ass. You'll hear from my lawyers.", Seth said, grabbing his bag before walking out.

"Seth", she shouted after him.

She followed him down the hall to his mom.

"Don't do this, Seth. Please, Roman and I just want to help", Diana said.

He turned on her.

"And I told you I don't need it. What I need is my son, and you know damn well I will get him.", he said.

"Are you high?", Diana asked.

This was the Seth that was in the hotel room the day he kissed her and confessed to still loving her. He chuckled.

"My mom is helping me slowly come off. Withdrawals are killer", he smirked.

"Come near my family", he cut her off.

"Or what? Do you know who I am? You won't win, whatever you do, you won't win", he said.

She pushed past him.

"I'm leaving for L.A. soon, you and I need to sit down and discuss custody. No lawyers, no court hearings. Just you and me.", Seth said, stopping her.

She faced him.

"Roman can still be his dad, blah blah whatever. Us coming to an agreement is easier than Roman losing his rights in the eyes of the law. I mean, he is on my kid's birth certificate", Seth said.

"Fuck you", Diana replied, before leaving.

"You already have, its why we have Noah", he shouted.

She had heard that comment and roughly wiped at the angry tears that slipped. Getting inside her car, she slammed her hands against the steering wheel. Roman wasn't going to like this.

Someone tapped on her window, it was Mrs. Rollins. Diana rolled the window down.

"What?", Diana snapped.

"I agree with you and Roman, he needs help, but he won't listen to me or his dad. His manger gave him that drug, told him some silly thing about slowly pulling away from coke. You and I both know he won't be able too.", she said.

Diana nodded.

"If I were you and Roman, I would agree to his terms for now. He has sharks for lawyers, you don't. If you and Roman lose, Seth could take him away from not just Roman, but you as well.", Mrs. Rollins said.

Diana felt sick to her stomach at the thought.

"I have to go", Diana said.

Mrs. Rollins nodded before walking away to her own car. As much as she hated to agree with Mrs. Rollins, she was right.

Diana and Roman didn't have the kind of lawyers Seth could afford. To hurt Roman, he would take Noah away from him physically and in the eyes of the law, then probably put a restraining order so he wouldn't get near him.

Then to imagine him doing the same to her and taking Noah to L.A. with him, around drugs and whatever else he's doing there. Only seeing her son when Seth allowed, she wouldn't survive that.

She decided she needed to talk to Roman now. She drove as fast as she could, home. He was working on designs for the office in town where he would work from.

* * *

Seth fidgeted in his seat. What Dolph had given him wasn't enough. He needed more.

Drew chuckled and pulled out a vial from his jacket pocket, handing it to him. Seth snatched it and poured a bit in his hand. He had no time to perfect a line.

After snorting some, he rested his head back against the seat and sighed. A smile forming on his face.

"Feel better?", Drew asked.

Seth nodded and handed back the vial. Drew opened it and sniffed some himself.

He was kicking himself for what he said to Diana, but the high was too good to waste on feeling bad about it.


	29. Chapter 29-Help

Once she reached the sight, she could see Roman's men digging up and setting flags for each corner of the future building. She knew what each color meant. Water and electrical lines. Roman was talking to his dad while looking over the blue prints.

She walked over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt", she said, clearing her throat.

Both men turned to look at her. A smile formed on Roman's face.

"Hi hun, my dad and I were just going over the plans and I showed him the drawing of what it will look like when done", Roman said, sounding excited.

She kissed Sika's cheek.

"Well, I love the plans son. Knowing you designed it, makes it better", Sika said, patting his son's shoulder.

He left them to speak to some of the other men.

"Why the visit?", he asked, taking her hand.

"I went to see Seth this morning, you know to tell him about what we discussed", she said.

He nodded.

"And? How did it go?", he asked.

"Not good. He threatened me again with taking Noah. Said if we even try to stop him, his lawyers would be on us and that he won't lose.", Diana said.

Roman squeezed her shoulders. He could feel how tense she was.

"I hate him so much right now, but I know its not him. It's the drugs doing the talking. I know it", she said.

"I believe you", he said.

"What do we do? I don't want you to lose Noah, I don't want to lose him either. How do we protect him? I don't know how to protect him.", Diana said, panic setting in.

Roman pulled her in and tightened his grip on her, kissing the top of her head.

"We can't panic just yet, okay. We have options too", he replied.

She pulled out of his arms and paced.

"But not options like his. What judge is not going to give him custody. Especially after they find out we put you down as his father knowing you weren't.", she said.

He stopped her.

"I will figure it out. Don't I always? I have never let you down and I won't start now.", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"He wants to sit down with us and _discuss _sharing Noah. This just means he's going to set the rules and we have no choice but to follow them.", Diana said.

"We will give him what he wants while we find a way to gain full custody", he replied.

* * *

Dean had listened as Roman went on and on about how much of an asshole Seth was. Dean agreed. They had reached a friendly level again and he just had to ruin it. He found the motel Seth was staying in and knocked on his door.

The door opened to a half naked woman, she raised a brow.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"I don't think so, I'm looking for a friend", he said.

"Dean?", he heard Seth call.

Dean looked around the woman to see his once friend, shirtless and hair a mess on his head. Another man was in there as well. Dean stepped in as the woman closed the door behind him.

"Hey buddy, came to party", Seth smirked.

Dean could tell he was high. More women around the room. One walked over to Seth and got on her knees in front of him. Dean felt sick to his stomach.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?", Dean asked, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

Seth chuckled before pushing the woman off him.

"Not now, go to the other room and give me and my friend a second", Seth said.

The women left. Drew stood and smirked at Dean before following the women. Seth gestured to the empty chair.

"No thanks, I'm good", he said, preferring to stand.

Not knowing what's been going on in this room.

"What the fuck Seth? How could you do this? What is wrong with you? Then threatening Roman and Diana, seriously. All they want to do is help you, I want to help you", Dean shouted.

"Help me? By taking my son away from me again?", Seth shouted.

"Only till you are clean and sober. You really want to bring Noah into this? Those women? I don't even want him around you like this", Dean shouted.

"I am clean and sober when he's around me. I don't have women around me either. I need him", Seth said.

"He doesn't need you clean and sober only when he's around. He needs you clean and sober all the time. What if something happens to him and you are too busy getting your rocks off, you can't drive. You can't get to him. I will not put my godson through that", Dean said.

"I don't have a problem, Dean. I can control it. I have been doing this since I was twenty", Seth said.

"You think those people care about you? They don't. All they care about is making money off of you. We care about you Seth. No matter what you've done to us, we still care about you and want what's best. This isn't what's best.", Dean said, gesturing around the room.

Seth tried to brush his fingers through his hair, but the knots stopped him.

"I don't want to lose another of my best friends. I don't want another call like that, Seth. Roman and Diana were worried about you, skipped out on their engagement party to go to you.", Dean said.

"Oh my god, I get it. Everything bad is my fault. I left, I did drugs, me, all me", Seth shouted.

"That's not what I'm saying. We all make mistakes, you know I've made plenty. You, Roman, and Victor helped me through them. I know Victor isn't here anymore, but I am. So is Roman, Diana, and Brie. Don't lose the only people who actually care about you. You can make music sober, we always loved your music", Dean said, before walking out the door.

Seth started feeling overwhelmed and felt like everything was slipping out of his hands. He was losing control. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?", Drew asked, before taking back his seat.

No, he wasn't okay. He wanted to scream and cry, wanted the pain to stop. He didn't even know what pain, his body wasn't sore, he wasn't physically hurt. He placed his hand on his bouncing leg, stopping it.

"Rollins?", Drew asked.

Seth looked over at him.

"What?", he asked.

Drew pushed the mirror over to him. Three perfect white lines in the middle of it. He bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. He rubbed his hands on his thighs, digging his nails into them.

"Fuck them. They don't know you like I do.", Drew said, snorting his own lines.

Seth watched him. Feeling the urge to vomit. Is that what he looked like? He quickly stood and grabbed his shirt, putting it on and grabbing his shoes and keys.

"Seth", Drew called to him.

Seth covered his eyes. The sun too bright. He started walking, he didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out of there.

* * *

Dean had closed the bar early, leaving Brie and Diana out of work for now. They decided to pick up Diana's mom and meet Roman's at the bridal store.

"I don't know if I want a big dress. Maybe a simple one", Diana said, as they were going through racks.

"Especially if you want to fit into your dress with a growing belly", Brie said.

Diana's mom and Roman's looked over.

"Are you pregnant?", Patricia asked.


	30. Chapter 30-Dress Shopping

A car pulled up in front of him and he stopped, almost tripping over his feet. Dolph got out of the driver side.

"Are you fucking crazy? Leaving the hotel room the way you are. What if paparazzi saw you? Can you imagine the damage you would do to our brand", Dolph growled.

He looked around, making sure no one was around to see this.

"Our brand? Don't you mean mine", Seth said, glaring at Dolph.

Dolph sighed.

"I don't have time for this Seth. Get in the car, lets get something in you. I promise you will feel so much better", he said.

"No", Seth replied, shaking his head.

"Seth, get in the damn car", Dolph yelled.

Seth went to cross the street, a car almost hitting him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?", the woman behind the wheel asked.

Seth felt dizzy and sick. Dolph went over to him, he could hear him replying to the woman.

"I don't feel so good", Seth mumbled.

"You'll feel better soon", he heard Dolph say.

* * *

Diana looked from Brie to her mom and soon to be mother in law.

"What? No", Diana replied.

Brie looked over her sister in law.

"Why would you say that?", Diana asked, fixing the strap of her purse.

"Your boobs look bigger, I noticed them a few days ago when I walked into work.", Brie said.

Suddenly her mom's eyes along with Patricia's glanced at Diana's chest. She covered them with her arm.

"Brie is right, Diana", her mom said.

Diana did feel like her bra was a bit tighter.

"It wouldn't hurt to find out", Patricia smiled.

Brie excitedly clapped.

"I will go down to the pharmacy and grab a test. I'll be right back", she said, leaving the bridal shop.

Her mom suddenly hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Another grandbaby", her mom gushed.

Diana placed her hand against her flat stomach.

"You don't look too excited", Patricia pointed out, as her mom went to ask the woman showing them the dresses for baby bump appropriate dresses.

"Its just, Roman and I made plans and", Patricia laughed softly.

"Noah is proof, plans don't work out the way you want them", she reminded.

"Yeah", Diana sighed.

"You two do want more kids, right?", she asked.

"Of course. We just wanted to wait a year after being married", Diana said.

Patricia nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You two are in a good place this time around. I know Noah wouldn't mind. Its all he keeps asking Santa for", Patricia said.

Diana smiled. Her son had asked her and Roman for a baby brother or sister. When they would answer him, he would nod disappointed and mumble that he'll just ask Santa again.

The woman walked over to them and handed Diana a few options.

"So pretty", Patricia said.

"Now I feel like renewing my vows just to wear one of these", Diana's mom said.

Patricia laughed softly.

"Same", she replied.

Diana walked into the dressing room and tried on the first one. Buttons going down the back of it, the lady helped her button up.

"You look amazing", she said.

Diana ran her hands down the dress.

"I'm not sure about the sleeves", Diana said.

The woman looked her over and nodded.

"Sleeveless would be better. Let me see what I can find", she answered.

Diana decided to show her mom and Patricia. They gasped.

"I don't know about the sleeves", her mom said.

"Oh how about backless, thin straps", Patricia added.

"I love it", Diana said.

Patricia stood to find the woman and let her know.

* * *

Dolph left Seth in the shower and turned on the cold water. Seth gasped and moved away from the water.

"Good. You're awake. We fly to L.A. tomorrow to speak to the lawyers. You keep bitching about bringing back your kid, taking him from that no good mother of his is our only option", Dolph said, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Seth stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, before getting up and removing his wet clothes. He washed himself up and got out.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he didn't recognize the person looking back at him.

"You fucked up", he mumbled to his reflection.

He walked out to his room, clean clothes laid on his bed. Dolph was on the phone with someone. Drew had cleaned himself up too.

"Get dressed, we leave in an hour", Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't leave. I need to see my friends and, fix this. I need", Dolph cut him off.

"What you need is to get your ass to L.A. and fast. I promise you, you will have your son back.", Dolph said.

"No, that wasn't me. I don't know what I was thinking. They are right", he said.

Dolph grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I can't do this anymore", Seth said.

Dolph laughed and shook his head.

"What? Do you want to go to rehab or something? You can't Seth, we have a lot of money riding on you. The next album that needs to be released. You go to rehab and that pushes our plans", Dolph said.

"I know that and I promise I will get things done", Seth said.

"No, Seth. What you don't get is that money is owed to people who helped create this next album. Studio time, executives, and producers. They invested in you, we pay them from paychecks off your albums and tours. People you don't want to owe money too", Dolph said.

"The drugs, dealers", Drew added.

"Exactly", Dolph said.

"I just finish this album and I'm done, at least till after rehab", Seth said.

Dolph nodded.

"Sure, I guess", Dolph said.

* * *

Brie got back to the bridal shop as Diana had on a beach wedding dress. Spaghetti straps, loose where she needed it to be and flowy.

"Wow, Roman is going to die", Brie said.

Diana smiled.

"You look so pretty. This dress is perfect for a backyard wedding.", Patricia said.

Diana nodded. Brie lifted the pregnancy test box. Diana took a deep breath before going back and removing the dress.

"Do you have a bathroom?", she asked.

The woman nodded and pointed towards the door. Patricia came over and handed the woman a credit card.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I was going to pay for it", Diana said.

"Actually, that's Roman's card. He wanted me to use it once you found your dress.", his mom said.

"Of course he would", Diana said.

His mom nudged her.

"Go on and find out. Give him a little gift too", she winked.

Diana laughed softly and went towards the bathroom. After doing her business, she set the test on the counter. Washing her hands before grabbing her phone and calling Roman.

"Hey baby, find your dress yet?", he asked.

"I did. Thank you, by the way, you know for paying for it.", she said.

He smiled on his end.

"You're welcome, anything for you", he replied.

"Boss", Randy called to him.

He turned to see Randy with Seth and two other guys.

"Hey babe, can I call you back. A have a sudden meeting", Roman said.

"Sure, I'll see you for dinner", she replied.

"Love you", he quickly said.

"Love you too", she replied.

He put his phone away.

"So? What can I help you with?", Roman asked.

"Giving me my son", Seth replied.

"Seth, you can't really expect me to just give you Noah. Not without fighting for him", Roman said.

"He's not yours. I am trying to make it easy for you. No lawyers, no courts", Seth said.

Roman sighed.

"Shared custody. You get him a few weeks and then I do. We can plan out holidays", Seth said calmly.

"I'm not just going to hand you my son. Bring on your lawyers and court, you won't win, not with the way your life is going.", Roman said.

"Fine, you asked for it", Seth said, leaving.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyers", Dolph said, before following Seth out.

Seth looked over at Dolph.

"I want Noah in L.A. by the end of the week", Seth said.

Dolph nodded.

* * *

Roman suddenly felt like everything was spinning. Everything was falling apart, they were trying to take his boy. His son. His world.

"Roman?", he turned to see his dad.

"I don't know what to do, I don't have rights like he has. When a judge finds out what we did, they won't let me keep him.", Roman broke down.

His dad walked over to him and grabbed both his arms.

"You look at me. He _left_ Diana pregnant, abandoned his son. _You_ didn't do anything wrong. You picked up _his_ responsibility and took damn good care of him. You gave that little boy everything", Sika said.

"He said we can handle this outside of court. If Diana and I agree to shared custody", Roman said.

"What about school? Traveling like that won't be good for him", Sika said.

"I won't put him through a custody battle either, not unless I know for a fact that I will win", Roman said.

"So you don't think you'll win?", his dad asked.

"He's his birth father", Roman said.

"So? Like I said, he gave him up. He had his chance and didn't take it. You did.", Sika said.

Roman nodded.

"What is really worrying you?", Sika asked.

Roman swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What if they ask Noah what he wants and he choose him? I won't be able to take that, just thinking about it breaks my heart", Roman said.

Sika didn't like seeing his son this way.

"If he chooses him, its not because he loves you any less. He just wants a chance to get to know him. If I'm being honest, I don't think Noah would choose him. I know it in my heart", Sika said.

He hugged Roman before pulling away.

"Talk to your soon to be wife. Let her in on your fears", Sika said.

"Okay", Roman nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow", his dad said, before leaving.

Roman waved to him as he drove off. Randy approached him.

"Your dad has a point", Randy said.


	31. Chapter 31-Big Brother?

"He really wants to take Noah?", Randy asked.

Roman stared at the door as he nodded.

"Know any good lawyers?", Roman asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't. Hey, maybe you can ask that new company you work for. Let them know what is going on and maybe they can recommend someone", Randy said.

"No, I don't want to involve them. This is my business to handle.", Roman replied.

"Then at least call that Zelina lady and see if she can recommend someone. Seth is going to have sharks out for blood, you and D need them too", Randy said.

Roman nodded. He knew Randy was right.

* * *

Diana took the test, as much as she wanted to know, she wanted Roman there too. They had found out about Noah together, so she wanted to do the same with this baby.

Pushing the test back into the box, she walked out.

"So?", her mom asked.

Diana smiled.

"I took it, but I want to wait till I'm with Roman. Its only right that he be the first one to know", Diana said.

Both moms groaned, but understood.

* * *

She and Brie decided to shop some more, asking Dean to pick up the kids for them. He agreed right away.

"I wish my brother was here", Diana said softly.

Brie took her hand and squeezed it.

"Me too. He would have been so happy for you and Roman. He would have probably dragged you two to city hall and made you get married the same day you got engaged", Brie laughed softly.

Diana did as well and nodded. Knowing that's what her brother would have done.

"Is it weird that I feel like I shouldn't be this happy right now? He's only been gone a few weeks and I feel", Brie stopped her sister in law.

"I want you to listen to me. He would want us to be happy, especially right now. He wanted this for you", Brie said.

Diana nodded and Brie wiped the lone tear that slipped from her eyes.

"Now, he wouldn't want us still crying, if he was here he would be shaking his head at us", Brie giggled.

Diana nodded.

"So, do you know what you want to wear as my maid of honor?", Diana asked, better to change the subject.

"I was thinking maybe a blush color.", Brie replied as they walked into the first store.

"I like blush. We can match the kids", Diana said.

Brie nodded. It took a few stores before they found a dress both Brie and Diana agreed on. They also found a matching mini dress for Leah. Finding some nice black pants for Luis and Noah with matching shirts.

Diana found a tie for Roman.

"We should get one for Dean too. We know he's going to be Roman's best man", Brie said, grabbing an extra one.

Diana smiled.

"Speaking of Dean, has he been by to check up on you?", Diana asked.

"Every morning like clock work. Brings groceries and anything else, if he notices I need it. I don't know what I would have done without him, especially on those days I didn't want to get out of bed", Brie said.

Diana smiled. Her suspicions were confirmed. Her brother had even had them before he died.

* * *

"_I think Dean might have a crush on Brie.", he had said._

"_Stop, and even if it is true, he's your best friend and wouldn't even try it.", she replied._

"_I know. He's nothing like Seth, I'm just afraid I was Seth in this situation.", he said._

"_Okay, lets slow down, we don't even know if its true", Diana said._

"_I see the way he looks at her. He's always been quiet, but I don't know maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it", Victor said._

"_Well, at least we know he's a good friend. If he does like her and didn't tell you, he's putting your happiness before his own.", Diana said._

_Victor nodded._

"_But if I would have known", Victor shook his head._

"_But you didn't. He didn't tell you either, you didn't do anything wrong.", Diana said._

_Victor sighed._

"_If she and I ever break things off, I want you to push Dean on her.", Victor said._

_Diana laughed._

"_What? Why would I do that? You're my brother, I have your back, even if Dean is Noah's godfather", Diana said._

"_Because I want her to end up with someone I know will love her as much as I do. Someone who will also love my kids", he said._

_Diana smiled and nodded._

"_Deal. Dean it is", she said._

_Victor wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

"_Now, as for you and Roman", he said._

_Diana groaned and he laughed._

* * *

"Brie", Diana said.

Brie looked over at her.

"I need to tell you something Vic told me before he died. It was a few years ago, Noah was two almost three", Diana said.

They paid for the ties before walking out. She told Brie about her conversation with Victor. Brie bit her lip.

"I just thought you should know.", Diana said.

Brie nodded.

"And if you were wondering, I would so be okay with it. Dean is a good guy, the best godfather. Noah and Luis can confirm.", she said.

Brie laughed softly.

"I'm just not ready", Brie said softly.

Diana nodded and hugged her.

"That's okay too, I mean, my brother did just pass. I'm just letting you know, Vic trusted him with his family. When you are, Roman and I will be right there to back you. We're family", Diana said.

Brie nodded against her shoulder.

* * *

Roman knew Diana was busy, he started on dinner. Wanting to take his mind off of Seth. His phone rang and he noticed Zelina's name.

"Hello, hi Miss Vega", he answered.

"Roman, its good to hear from you. The bosses love your ideas for the next few projects, I am lining more up for you as we speak", she replied.

Roman liked hearing that. The more work coming in, the better for his men.

"That sounds great, but not why I called", he replied.

"Okay, shoot", she said.

He explained it to her the best he could.

"I see", she said.

"I am not asking for the company to help, I just wanted to ask if you knew any good lawyers in New York or L.A.", he said.

"Of course I do. I will be sending you a few names and numbers. I am more than happy to help. Whatever you need, Roman, we are here for you.", Zelina replied.

He sighed, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"I just don't want to lose my son", he mumbled.

"Well, I am wishing you the best of luck.", she said, before hanging up with him.

His front door opened to Dean and the kids running past him and upstairs.

"Be careful", he called.

Roman sent him a nod.

"Thanks for picking them up. Diana wanted to find her dress, and also get Brie out of the house for a bit.", Roman said.

"I don't mind", Dean replied, sitting at the small bar in the kitchen.

Roman could tell something was up with him.

"Everything okay?", Roman asked.

Dean shrugged. Roman raised a brow.

"Come on brother", Roman said.

"Brie sort of asked me to be her date to your wedding", he said.

Roman nodded.

"And you said?", he asked.

"Yes. I mean, its not like a date or anything. I mean this is my best friend's girl and even I have my boundaries", Dean said.

"But you are also in love with her, you have been since high school. You might be able to hide it from everyone else, but not me", Roman said.

"I'm not going to be that asshole. I won't do it", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"So what, are you going to cancel on her?", Roman asked.

"No of course not.", Dean replied.

"Good, I would have slapped the back of your head", Roman replied.

The front door opened again to Brie and Diana. They were laughing and holding cups of frozen yogurt.

"Brought you some", Diana said to Roman.

"Yum", he replied, taking the cup.

"Thanks for starting dinner", she said, kissing him.

Brie set a cup down for Dean. He smiled.

"It's a thank you for picking up the kids for us", she said.

"You didn't have to do that, oh, oreo toppings", he said, grabbing the spoon Brie offered.

They laughed as he enjoyed it. Diana nudged Roman and he smiled. She took his arm and they went to the bathroom.

"Quickie?", he asked, setting down the yogurt cup.

She giggled and shook her head no.

"I took a pregnancy test", she said.

He raised a brow. She reached into her purse for the box. She saw the excitement in his eyes.

"And?", he asked.

"I took it, but before I could see the results, I decided not to look. I wanted to do this with you", she smiled.

He kissed her softly. She handed him the box.

"So?", she asked.

He pulled the test out, looking up and into her eyes.

"You're fucking pregnant babe. We are having a baby", he smiled, his eyes twinkled with happiness.

She set her hands on her stomach.

"Noah", he called for their son as he walked out of the bathroom.

Diana giggled before following. Noah came down. Brie and Dean watching from the kitchen.

"Yeah?", Noah asked.

Roman showed him the test. His son tilted his head, confused.

"Um", Noah said.

"Little dude, you're going to be a big brother", Dean filled him in.

Noah looked from his uncle to his parents. Diana nodded and placed her hand. Noah jumped up and down.

"I'm going to be a big brother", he screamed, running to hug his mom.

Roman smiled as Noah went to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you", he said.

He ran to Dean.

"Uncle Dean, I'm going to be a big brother", he said.

"I know bud, congrats", Dean replied.

Brie smiled. Noah hugged his aunt next, before running back to his dad.

"Is it a boy or a girl? When is the baby coming? Can I pick the baby room?", Noah asked.

"Okay, slow down kiddo. We won't know for a few months what mommy is having. When we go to the doctors, he will tell us when the baby is coming and heck yeah you can pick the room", Roman said.

Noah had the biggest smile on his face. She never wanted that look to leave her son's face. Taking a mental picture.

"I hope it's a boy, but its okay if it's a girl, but I really want a baby brother", Noah said.

Roman chuckled.

"Whatever we have, you will be a great big brother", Roman said, kissing the top of his son's head.

Noah hugged his mom again.

Roman wasn't going to lose his family. He was going to fight Seth on this, even if he loses at least he knows he fought for his son and he will continue to do so.


	32. Chapter 32-Because You Chose Me

Roman and Diana had made love once Noah had gone to bed. Diana had fallen asleep a little after they did, but Roman, he couldn't sleep.

Diana's head was on his chest, her naked body pressed against his, her leg draped over his lap. He gently shifted her over and she turned. He carefully stood and grabbed his shorts, putting them on before walking out onto their balcony.

The sun was getting ready to come up, the colors in the sky told him so.

Noah had picked the room beside his for the nursery. Pointing out where the crib would go and what color they can paint the walls.

If Seth took him, Noah won't be here when the baby arrives. He won't be in the room beside the baby's.

Diana had turned over after feeling a chill. Roman wasn't in bed. She stood and grabbed some pajama pants and Roman's shirt.

She hugged herself as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Baby?", she said.

Roman jumped a bit and turned. He wiped his face before facing her.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep", he said.

She gently took his arm and turned him.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"Seth, its all Seth", Roman said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Babe, you're freezing", she gasped.

She took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her. He sat on their bed. She moved between his legs. Cupping his face and lifting it to meet her eyes.

"He is not taking Noah", she said.

"But what if Noah chooses him? I can't take that", Roman whispered.

"Noah will not choose him. I know my son, our son. He would always choose you", she said softly.

She rested her forehead against his.

"He's going to miss the birth, when we start decorating the baby room. Everything", he said.

She knew he needed to voice his fears in order to relax. They were eating him up.

"What if Seth gets so high and Noah gets hurt, so hurt he needs to go to the hospital. Seth won't be able to take him", Roman rambled.

She nodded.

"Or what if he gets into Seth's stash and fucking overdoses. I swear if that happens I will strangle Seth with my fucking bare hands. Going to jail would be fucking worth it", Roman said.

She kissed his forehead.

"I don't want to lose my son", he whispered.

"I know my love, and I will help you keep him. We will fight, no matter how long it takes", she replied.

He nodded. She could see he was exhausted and ready to pass out.

"Ready for bed?", she asked softly.

He nodded and yawned. She helped him lay back and covered him. Moving to her side, she wrapped her arms around him.

He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Our kids have the best daddy in the world.", she whispered.

He hummed before falling into a deep sleep. She kissed his head once more before getting up to make breakfast for Noah and taking him to school.

Walking out of her room, she stopped. Noah was sitting beside their door.

"Is Seth really going to take me?", Noah asked sadly.

Diana sighed softly and closed her bedroom door. She took Noah's hand and they made their way downstairs and into the living room.

"No. Your dad and I will not let him", she replied.

"I would never choose Seth over dad. I love dad, he's the best. Its like you said, he's the best dad in the world.", Noah said.

Diana smiled.

"I don't know Seth. I would miss you and dad so much, please don't let him take me", Noah said sadly.

Diana hugged him, kissing his head.

"No one is taking you from me, ever. Don't you worry", she whispered.

He nodded.

"You know what, why don't you stay home from school today. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind", she said.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yup. I'll make breakfast, why don't you go and sit with dad in our bedroom. I think he needs you right now", she said.

He nodded and ran back upstairs.

* * *

When Roman woke up, it was the smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes, still feeling exhausted. He looked beside him to see a sleeping Noah, balled up under the blankets.

He smiled and kissed the side of his son's head. He decided not to get out of bed just yet. He would enjoy this moment, he didn't have many left or this could be the last time, if Seth did right on his promise.

He turned the tv on and lowered the volume. Grabbing his laptop, he finished up some work. Noah stretched and yawned, Roman smiled.

"Good morning bud", he said softly.

Noah smiled and sat up.

"Mom said I could stay home from school", he said.

He nodded.

"If she said yes, then okay", he replied.

"What are you working on?", Noah asked.

Roman showed him.

"Besides the building for my office, I'm also working on uncle Dean's bar and a building in New York", Roman said.

Noah smiled and looked over the plans.

"Wow, its going to be big", he commented.

Roman chuckled.

"Definitely", he replied.

"So you're going to change everything in uncle Dean's bar?", Noah asked, curious.

Roman clicked on Dean's file and showed him his ideas.

"Not everything. He wants to change it from just a bar to a restaurant as well. Make it a bit family friendly as well", Roman said.

Noah nodded.

"Divide it here. This way that side is just for adults and drinking. This side would be for family", he showed him the drawing ideas he had scanned into his computer.

"Cool", Noah said.

Roman smiled. Diana walked in with two cups. One coffee and the other orange juice.

"Thanks hun", Roman said, kissing her.

"Thanks mom", Noah said.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few my boys", she said, before leaving the room.

"Crispy bacon?", Noah asked.

"Of course", she shouted behind her.

"Yes", both said, before high fiving.

Noah looked at his dad.

"Dad", he said.

Roman looked at him.

"I would always choose you, because you chose me", he said.

Roman smiled.

"How about we go fishing today? Just you and me", he said.

Noah nodded excited.

"All day?", Noah asked.

"Why not", Roman replied.

* * *

Seth had arrived back in L.A., it was too quiet. He didn't like that. Dolph set his bags down.

"Alright, your lawyers are setting up to serve Diana and Roman papers in the next few days. Even have a court date set up for next week. You'll have your son with you soon. For now, finish the damn album before the executives come down on our ass", Dolph said.

Seth nodded. He felt sick to his stomach, running to the bathroom and throwing up.

"See you tomorrow drama queen", Dolph shouted before leaving.

Seth knew he had to get better. He couldn't live like this, especially once he had Noah. He needed to prove to Roman and Diana that he could do this. That he was ready to be a dad. He would prove them all wrong.

But until then, one more hit didn't matter.

* * *

Roman and Noah packed up their fishing gear. Noah hugged his mom and she giggled at his excitement.

"We'll be home for dinner", Roman said, placing his hands on her hips.

She nodded.

"Have fun. I'm going to invite the gang for dinner", she said softly.

He kissed her softly, letting the kiss last just a little longer than both planned. Once he pulled away, he bent down a bit and kissed her stomach.

"Thing 2, be good in there, be back soon", he said.

Diana laughed softly.

"Dad, come on", Noah whined.

"Alright, I'm coming Thing 1", he shouted.

Noah laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Seatbelt", Diana called.

She waved as they drove off. Once they did, she grabbed her purse and keys, needing to go grocery shopping. Deciding to head out of town and take her own little trip.

As she was going down the aisles, she stopped. Two women looking at her and whispering. Diana ignored them as best she could.

"Whore", she heard one say.

She turned to face this woman, but they had left. As she made her way down another aisle, another woman stopped her.

"How could you do that to him? He could have given you everything. You didn't need to use your son to get what you want", the woman said.

She walked away, clipping Diana's shoulder as she did.

"Gold digger", a woman had said as she was paying.

Diana wanted to snap, she really did. Taking a deep breath, she held her tongue. The young woman at the register gave her an awkward smile, having heard what the other woman said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Using your child as a way to get rich. I hope Seth takes his son back. You don't deserve him.", another woman said.

"And you can keep walking. You don't even know the situation or her.", Baron Corbin, another of Roman's employees and friend.

They had a falling out during high school, but had cleared things up after Baron found out what Roman did for Diana.

The woman gasped.

"I know her, I've known her since we were kids. Even Roman. They have done nothing but take care of their kid. As for Seth, man, if only you knew what that son of a bitch has done. You wouldn't be flapping your gums.", he shot back.

The woman looked flustered.

"Get out of here, leave her alone", he shouted.

The woman left, cursing Baron as she did.

"Thanks B", Diana said softly.

"He says jump, his fans ask how high and then do it.", Baron said.

Diana nodded and took back her change. The young woman giving her a smile.

"Want me to walk you out?", Baron asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine", she replied.

He nodded and left her. As she made her way home, she sighed loudly.

"Fuck you, Seth", she mumbled.

* * *

Roman and Noah had stayed all day by the small pier. Others were fishing as well, mostly old men who liked to tell Noah stories about their younger years.

Fish stories, or how they wished their grandkids liked fishing. Noah had also caught three fish and then released them.

"Having fun?", Roman asked.

Noah nodded.

"We should do this every weekend, Saturdays so that way we don't have to worry about school or work the next day", Roman said.

"Can we?", Noah asked.

"Of course", Roman nodded.

"But, what if Seth takes me? We won't be able to do that. I'd have to move to L.A. with him. You would move, wouldn't you? So I can see you every day", Noah said.

Roman bent down to be level with his son.

"He is not taking you", Roman said.

"But _if _he does", Noah said.

Roman nodded and smiled.

"I would go to the ends of this earth for you. No matter where he moves you, mom, baby, and I will follow. Always", Roman said.

Noah wrapped his arms around his dad.

"Promise?", Noah whispered.

Roman squeezed him tight.

"Promise little man", he whispered right back.


	33. Chapter 33-Space

Diana was making a salad to go with the dinner when Brie walked in. Leah and Luis ran past and to the back yard. Roman had set up a play place with swings and a slide. Brie set down a bottle of wine.

"Alright, while this chills, tell me what happened and what those bitches look like. Nikki and I will drive into town and beat some asses since you can't", Brie said.

Diana laughed softly. She had called Brie and told her what happened.

"Sounds nice, but I think I'm going to let them live, for now", Diana said.

Brie nodded once and put the wine in the freezer for a bit. The front door opened again to Nikki and Elias, their twin girls ran past to join Leah and Luis. She had a bottle of wine as well.

"Why do you two do this to me. You know I can't have any", Diana pouted.

Nikki froze and a smile formed.

"What?", she asked.

"Roman's going to kill me", Diana mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you pregnant?", Nikki asked.

Diana nodded and patted her stomach. Nikki hugged her tight, then Elias.

"Congrats", he said.

"Thank you", Diana replied.

"I bet Noah was over the moon, as was Roman", Nikki said.

"Oh yeah, they both already know what the nursery is going to look like for either gender.", Diana said.

"Roman is going to enjoy this, you guys didn't get to do much for Noah", Nikki said.

"Yeah. Which I feel bad for, but we were teenagers living in our parents houses. Not much we could do. Hell, we were grateful for the hand me downs", Diana said.

"Nothing wrong with that", Brie said.

"Especially when you really need it", Diana replied.

"Need any help around the house Brie? Anything need fixing? I can come by tomorrow", Elias offered.

"Oh no, Dean took care of most things, but if anything comes up, I'll call you", Brie replied.

Nikki raised a brow.

"Dean sure has been pretty helpful", she commented.

"He's Vic's best friend and godfather to Luis, of course he is.", Brie shot back.

Nikki held her hands up.

"Calm down, I was just saying, nothing against him", Nikki said.

"Sorry, I just don't want people getting the wrong impression", Brie replied.

"Of what? That he likes you? Sis, too late for that. Everyone in school knew", Nikki said, serving herself some wine.

"We were all making bets of when he would ask. Ask Roman.", Elias said.

"Did Victor know?", she asked.

"No. Just me, Roman, and Xavier. Then when Vic asked you out, Dean made us promise we wouldn't say anything", Elias said.

Brie nodded.

"Hey, brought the beer. Is big and little man here yet?", Dean called as he opened the front door.

Elias helped him with the cases.

"No. What's with all the beer?", Diana asked.

Dean shrugged.

"House warming gift?", he said.

"You know I can't drink", Diana pouted.

Dean chuckled.

"That's why I didn't bring Tequila. I'm saving that baby for when you pop. Rome can watch the kids while you and I party", he replied.

"You're the best", Diana said, hugging him.

Brie watched Dean carefully. Did Dean really like her? Why had she never noticed it? Or maybe she did and ignored it. After he hugged Nikki, he went over to Brie.

She froze up before walking away and to the back yard. Dean let his hands drop to his sides and watched her disappear.

"Did I do something?", he asked.

No one said anything. Diana knew Dean would be embarrassed if he knew.

"She went to ask the kids what they want to eat. You know Leah doesn't like steak", Diana said with a smile.

He nodded and shrugged.

"So we're having steaks?", Dean asked, grabbing some potatoes and helping Diana cut them up for the potato salad.

Diana and Nikki nodded.

"How about some chicken in case the kids don't want pieces of steak.", Nikki said.

Diana nodded.

"I can head to the store for some hot dogs and hamburgers. Vegan ones, I know Brie", Elias said.

"I'll come", Dean said, finishing up and washing his hands.

Brie came back in a few minutes later. She poked her head around the corner.

"Don't worry, he's gone. He went with Elias to bring you and the kids vegan options", Nikki said.

"You freaked him out", Diana added.

"I know, its just too much information. I mean, its Dean.", Brie said.

Neither Diana or Nikki replied to that. They knew Brie was probably worried she would be betraying Victor or cheating on him with his best friend. Even though Diana had told her what she and Victor had discussed.

The front door opened to Roman and Noah.

"Hey my guys", Diana smiled, she went over to hug them, but stopped and covered her nose.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"I got her", Brie said, walking past them.

"I think we should shower bud, go on", Roman said.

Noah nodded and went upstairs. Roman approached the bathroom and tapped lightly.

"Hun, I'm sorry. We smell like fish", Roman said.

Her response was a gag and vomit.

"I'm going to go shower", Roman said, leaving Brie to help Diana.

"Might want to throw yours and Noah's clothes in a wash", Nikki yelled from the kitchen.

"Will do", he replied.

* * *

Brie placed a wet towel on Diana's forehead.

"I forgot how much I hate morning sickness", Diana mumbled.

Brie smiled.

"The smell of peanut butter made me sick. I remember Vic came home with a new jar. The second he opened it, my ass was in the bathroom puking my guts out. Still can't stand the smell, and I loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches", Brie pouted.

"Before you became vegan", Diana giggled.

"Leah loves it, she and Vic would split one before bed.", Brie said smiling.

Diana smiled.

"With Noah it was the smell of cucumbers, couldn't stand it", Diana said, knowing Brie was getting sad talking about Victor.

Brie looked at Diana.

"I didn't mean…", Diana reached over and squeezed Brie's hand.

"Its okay. I would be more worried if you didn't talk about him", she replied.

"Hey, we brought the steaks and chicken", Dean called out.

Brie wiped her eyes before standing and helping Diana up.

"Lets hope the chicken and steaks don't make me sick, I'm really hungry", Diana said.

Brie giggled as they made their way out.

* * *

They enjoyed dinner on the back patio as they watched the kids play. As it got darker, Roman put a log in the fire pit and they sat around it. He kissed the top of his soon to be wife's head before sitting beside her and letting her cuddle close to his side.

"So Rome, how's work?", Elias asked, his arm around Nikki.

"Pretty good, thank god.", Roman replied, finishing his beer.

Dean stood and opened the cooler, he noticed Brie inside cleaning up. He handed Roman another before making his way inside. He cleared his throat and she looked over.

"Did I do something wrong?", he asked.

_Yes_. She wanted to say. _You like me as more than a friend, you've always liked me as something more. That is not okay. _

"Fine", she replied.

He took another step closer.

"Then why do I get the feeling that I'm making you uncomfortable?", he asked.

_Because you do, just not in a bad way and that's not okay._ She wanted to say.

"You don't", she shrugged.

He nodded. She could tell he didn't believe her.

"So, we're good?", he asked.

_No, we aren't good. We are far from good._

"Yup", she replied.

"Yup? Since when do you say yup? Brie, if something is wrong, tell me. Did I overstep or say something I shouldn't have?", he asked.

She needed to put distance between them for now. Her focus needed to be on her kids. Besides, no matter what anyone said, she wouldn't do that to Victor.

Not with one of his best friends.

"I think it would be better if you didn't come around as much. I get it, you made a promise to Vic, but you don't have to worry. I've got family, they should be the ones helping me. Not you", she said.

"But Vic…", she stopped him.

"Just, understand, I don't want you around. Please.", she said.

Dean swallowed, nodding lightly. He took two steps back.

"I'm a phone call away, if you…", he stopped, rubbed the back of his neck before grabbing his keys and leaving.

It was too much for him. He didn't mean to overstay his welcome when it came to helping her. Yeah, he was doing it for Vic and the years of friendship and family he gave to Dean.

But another part of him was doing it because he loved and cared about her, and not as his best friend's wife. That was the part that made him feel like an asshole. He was not going to cross that line, he couldn't.

* * *

Roman smiled as he watched the kids laugh at the movie they were watching. He walked into the kitchen in time to see Brie wipe her cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?", he asked.

"Just having a moment", she replied.

He nodded.

"Where's Dean? I thought I saw him come in", Roman asked, he looked into the living room to see if maybe he missed him with the kids.

She covered her mouth to keep from being to loud and scare the kids. Roman made his way to her and hugged her tight.

"I had too", she sobbed.

"What?", Roman asked.

She explained to him what happened. He understood her side, but at the same time felt bad for Dean.

"My head is just spinning with so much", she whispered.

He nodded against her head.

"I know, like I also know he's feeling the same way. Victor was his best friend, he brought Dean into our little group. He doesn't want to betray him, but at the same time he does.", Roman said.

She sighed and pulled away from him.

"Can I tell you a secret?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"I don't want to betray Vic either, but…", she stopped.

"You want too", Roman finished for her.

"I'm feeling so much and its just too much. I don't know what's real. My emotions are just all over the place.", Brie said.

"Diana and I have told you, if you need time alone, we can watch the kids. Get out of town for a bit, alone. Think, breathe, or cry, get angry", Roman said.

She nodded.

"After your wedding this weekend, I'll take a small trip out of town to visit my dad.", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Good. The kids will be fine here with me and Diana.", he said.

"I know", she replied.


	34. Chapter 34-Seth Wants

Seth stomped into Dolph's office and slammed the door. His secretary walked in a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ziggler, he wouldn't listen", she said.

Dolph sent her a nod before she walked out.

"Where's my kid? Its been two days, he should be here now", Seth said.

"Its not that easy. We have papers to serve, we sit down with a judge next week and he or she will determine if we should have a full custody hearing", Dolph said.

"Isn't there something else we could do?", Seth asked, hands set on his hips.

"Kidnapping", Dolph chuckled.

"I want to keep my son, not get him taken away for good", Seth replied, letting himself fall into a chair.

Dolph sighed.

"Look, I know you want him here, but is that really a good thing?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked.

"I mean, you won't be able to party, drugs will be limited, and so will the women. A kid is a lot of responsibility, you already have a jam packed schedule", Dolph said.

Seth leaned over a bit.

"I want my kid, I don't care what I have to give up. I will do it", Seth replied.

Dolph nodded.

"Well, they have to show next Wednesday. If they don't, it will look bad on them", Dolph said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Diana was biting her nails as she looked over the papers. Seth wanted full custody of Noah with Diana getting only a weekend a month. Two days once a month? They wouldn't give him that. Right?

Roman was to stay away from Noah when he was with Diana. If he even tried to visit with him, Roman would be arrested on sight and then on probation.

Diana would have her weekends taken away.

Holidays would all be spent with Seth, and if Diana wanted to spend them with Noah, she would have to go to L.A. and give a two weeks notice and not just show up.

She rubbed her neck and shook her head.

He also wanted Noah's last name changed from Reigns to Rollins. They had to show their faces in court in L.A. on Wednesday. Seth tried to get Roman banned from going, but since he was named as Noah's dad, he had to go. The words denied in red next to the request.

She took a deep breath, glad he was denied and Roman was going to be able to go. She felt hands on her shoulders.

"No stress", Roman whispered.

"I can't help it. He's pushing it", Diana replied.

"Maybe we should cancel the wedding this weekend", he suggested.

"I don't want too, but I think it would be a good idea. Don't need to give him another reason to make us look bad", she replied.

He kissed the side of her head.

"Already told Dean. We are lucky are families understood. Even though both our moms were disappointed", he said.

She nodded.

"I am going to marry you", she said.

He smiled and held her head in place before kissing her.

"Damn straight you are", he whispered against her lips.

Someone knocked on their front door. Roman went over to answer it. Roman let the man in.

"Hello, you must be Diana", Paul Heyman said, holding his hand out to her.

She nodded and shook it. They had asked Dean if he could watch Noah for them while they spoke to the lawyer. Zelina had said he was the best. They sat and explained to them what happened, from beginning to end. He nodded without interrupting them.

He then read the papers Seth's people sent over. They could tell he didn't like what Seth wanted if he got custody of Noah.

"Excuse my language, but that is bullshit", he said, pointing to the paperwork.

"Tell us about it", Roman sighed.

"I believe you two have a real chance at getting full custody. He can't use the excuse that he didn't know, because he did.", Paul said.

"I even tried contacting him a few times during my pregnancy, but he never answered. I texted him, left him voicemails. I only stopped because he changed his number", Diana said.

"You wouldn't happen to have those messages still?", Paul asked.

"Yeah, I have my old phone in a box at my parents house.", Diana said.

"Good. I can use those as proof if he tries to deny it", he said.

The couple nodded.

"At our first meeting on Wednesday, the judge will want to speak to Noah. Neither of you nor Seth can be in the room. I will, along with his lawyers", Paul said.

"Really? There's no way to do this without involving him?", Diana asked.

"I'm sorry, no. He's at a good age that the judge wants to see what he wants and how he feels", Paul said.

They nodded.

"His lawyers will also probably ask to let Noah stay with Seth till your next in court hearing.", Paul said.

"What?", Roman said.

Paul nodded.

"I know, but since Noah doesn't really know Seth or what its like to live with him, the judge will want to give it a try. See if maybe Noah will change his mind", Paul said.

That made Roman nervous.

"I don't want to lose my son", he said softly.

Paul gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know, Mr. Reigns, and I will try my hardest to make sure you get to keep him", Paul replied.

Diana squeezed Roman's hand.

* * *

Dean took Noah to the park to throw a baseball. They went to sit at a picnic table and Dean handed him a drink.

"Uncle Dean, have you heard from Seth?", Noah asked.

"No buddy, sorry", Dean replied.

Noah nodded.

"What's up kid?", Dean asked.

"Well, I heard mom and dad talking. Dad was scared that I would choose Seth over him. I won't. I love my dad.", Noah said.

Dean nodded.

"But then, my dad said something about Seth and overdosing. What is overdosing?", Noah asked.

"Bud, I think you should ask your parents about that", Dean said.

"If I do, they won't tell me", Noah replied.

Dean sighed and pulled his phone out. He texted Roman if it was okay for Dean to discuss this with Noah.

_You are his godfather. Diana and I trust you_**-Roman**

Dean looked back at Noah. He explained it as best he could. Noah would stop him at times and ask questions, which Dean patiently answered.

"So in a way, he's sick", Noah said.

"Kinda. He needs a lot of help", Dean said.

"Maybe I can help him", Noah said.

"Noah, with this kind of situation, the person who is sick has to want the help. Seth doesn't want it right now. We just have to let him know we are there for him", Dean said.

Noah nodded.

"Noah", Leah called.

They turned to see Leah and Luis running towards them. Noah hugged his little cousins. Elias shook hands with Dean. Dean felt hurt that Brie hasn't spoken to him since that night at Roman and Diana's house.

She went to work, during her shift Dean stayed away from the bar. Clearly she wanted space from him and he would give it. He did ask if he could bring Luis and Leah to the park with him and Noah. When she didn't respond, Dean brought Noah and hoped she would show up to drop them off.

"How have you been?", Elias asked.

"Good, just working and stuff", Dean shrugged.

"She wanted to come, but, she had a shift", Elias said.

"I know, its why I'm here. I just thought Leah and Luis would want to come to the park.", Dean said.

Elias nodded.

"Well, I can't stay. Nikki and I have a meeting with one of our kids teachers. Mind dropping them off at Brie's when she's off. You know, in case I don't make it back in time", Elias said.

"I got it", Dean nodded.

* * *

Diana watched as Brie drifted off every so often. She would snap out of it when someone walked up to pay. Diana finally took her lunch break. She nudged Brie as she ordered fries covered in nacho cheese with bacon bits and guacamole.

"You really are pregnant", Brie giggled.

"I have been craving it since walking in. The smell of the french fries", Diana said.

Diana walked into Dean's office before walking back out.

"That's strange, Dean is always here", Diana said.

"I thought you asked him to watch Noah", Brie said.

"Yeah, but he dropped off Noah, Leah, and Luis with Roman before I came here.", Diana said.

Brie knew it had to do with her.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend now. He's been quieter than usual", Diana said.

"No", Brie said quickly.

Diana raised a brow.

"I mean, we would know. It's a small town", Brie said.

"True. I just hope he's okay", Diana nodded.

* * *

Roman, Diana, and Noah were at the airport. They decided to go a day ahead to California. Noah was looking out the window, excited. Roman kissed the side of Diana's head.

"If the judge makes Noah stay with Seth till the next meeting, I'm staying with him", she said softly.

"I sort of knew that already and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I can't be around him after tomorrow, you should.", Roman replied.

Diana nodded and set her hand on her stomach. Roman smiled and set his on top of hers.

"I'm going to have to cancel my doctor's appointment for this week if I stay here", she sighed.

"Well, we know you're pregnant, I'm sure we can wait a bit more before we go", Roman said.

Diana nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.


	35. Chapter 35-Sit Down

They found a hotel near the courthouse. Tomorrow was their meeting and it made Roman and Diana even more nervous.

"Can we go see the beach tomorrow?", Noah asked, as Diana helped him into bed.

"I think we have a few hours to spare before the hearing", Roman said.

Diana smiled. They had gone walking around L.A. and taking in the sights. Noah nodded. They each said goodnight to him before going towards the living room area.

Diana picked at the food Noah had left. Roman smiled.

"Don't say anything, I'm allowed to eat leftovers", she said.

"I didn't say anything, and I know. You would always finish mine when I said I was full when you were pregnant with Noah", he said.

She smiled, remembering when he would take her out to eat. He would always only finish half.

"Seeing as we are together now, I can finally admit that I would always leave leftovers on purpose", he admitted.

"Why?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"You were pregnant and I would rather you eat till your hearts content", he said.

She went over to him and kissed him.

"Ready for tomorrow?", she asked.

"No. Nervous, hurt, and I really want to rip apart Seth", he replied.

"Me too", she nodded.

He kissed her gently.

"We should get to bed, we have an early start tomorrow if we are taking Noah to the beach", Roman said.

* * *

The next day, Diana and Roman dressed in their swimsuits. Roman watched as she searched her suitcase for a wrap.

He set his hand on her stomach.

"My little nugget", he said.

She giggled.

"I'm ready", Noah said, coming in.

"We are too. I say we stop somewhere and get some breakfast", Roman said.

"I could use food", she nodded.

"Pancakes", Noah said excited.

* * *

Seth finished puking in his bathroom. Dolph walked in and grimaced. The smell was so bad in Seth's room. He walked over to the windows and opened them.

"What the fuck? Don't you air out your damn room", Dolph said.

Drew joined him after opening the windows in the living room. Seth stumbled out of the bathroom before collapsing in bed.

"Call a damn cleaning crew, get this place spotless and smelling fresh. If the judge approves you keeping Noah till the next hearing, they will have child services clear your house before letting him stay", Dolph said.

He grumbled, the blonde he had come home with, dressed and left.

"Did you at least remember to make her sign a damn gag order?", Dolph asked.

"No", Seth replied.

Dolph looked at Drew and Drew nodded. He went after the woman. Dolph kicked the side of Seth's bed.

"Get up and showered, we have that court hearing in two hours.", Dolph said.

Seth sighed before sitting up. He brushed his hand through his knotted hair.

* * *

Noah had a lot of fun at the beach. Roman had bought him a boogie board and would help him at the edge of the waves. Diana sat back and took pictures. She hoped they weren't the last as a family.

Right now they were back at the hotel getting ready for the hearing. Diana watched as Noah tried to remember how Roman tied his tie.

"Need some help?", she asked her son.

"Can dad do it? He always helps me", Noah said.

Diana nodded and went to find Roman. He had finished fixing his own tie.

"Your son needs you", she said softly.

He exhaled softly and she kissed his cheek.

"We can't let him see how nervous we are.", she whispered.

He nodded. He walked out of their room and towards Noah's. His son was sitting at the edge of the bed, fumbling with the tie.

"Alright little man, stand", he said.

Noah did and Roman showed him. Noah smiled and nodded.

"You look handsome", Roman said.

Noah quickly wrapped his arms around his dad and squeezed him tight. Roman did the same and rubbed his back.

"Remember what I told you Noah. I will always fight for you, even if we lose today, I won't stop fighting", Roman whispered.

Noah nodded against his shoulder. Diana watched from the door. Feeling a bit of cramping, she took a deep breath and exhaled when it passed.

She quickly went to the bathroom.

"Please. No", she whispered.

"D, you ready?", Roman asked, tapping on the door.

No blood, she sighed and relaxed. She was worried now about the baby.

"Diana?", Roman called again.

"I'm coming", she called.

She washed her hands and walked out. Roman sent a look her way, asking if she was okay.

"Just needed a second", she replied.

He nodded and took her hand as they walked out. Getting to the courthouse, they met up with Paul.

He smiled at Noah.

"I've heard a lot about you, son", he said.

Noah smiled. It disappeared when Seth came into view with his entourage. His lawyers looked young.

"Cocky sons of bitches if you asked me.", Paul said.

Roman chuckled.

"Noah", Seth called, smiling.

Noah held Roman's hand and hid behind him. Seth didn't like that very much, the glare he sent in Roman's direction said so.

"Lets go. You'll have plenty of time to speak to him.", Dolph whispered to Seth.

Seth let them pull him in. Paul walked them towards the room and walked in, letting Roman and Diana sit. Noah sat on Roman's lap. Diana got that cramping feeling again and squeezed the arm of the chair.

"Baby?", she looked at Roman.

"I'm fine", she said quickly.

He didn't believe her. She took a deep breath as the judge walked in. He sent a nod to everyone before looking at Noah and smiling.

"Hi, you must be Noah. Its nice to meet you son. I'm judge Andrew Henry.", he said, taking Noah's hand and shaking it.

The judge looked at Diana with the same warm smile.

"He won't be here for the first part. Miss Young will be taking him to a room. He'll be fine with her. She has movies and videos games", the judge said.

Diana nodded and Noah looked at her before following Miss Young to the back.

"So, we are meeting today to discuss a custody agreement?", the judge asked.

"Yes your honor", Paul answered.

"It says here, Mr. Rollins, you are asking for full custody. Mother gets a weekend a month and for a Mr. Roman Reigns to not be allowed near your son", the judge said.

Seth nodded.

"Also for a name change", the judge said.

"Yes your honor", Rezar answered.

The judge nodded, setting those papers down and grabbing Roman and Diana's agreement. Akam sat up and pointed to the paperwork.

"We weren't aware that they had filed for custody. They never sent us the forms", Akam said.

"We did actually. I did. I even had one of my assistants hand them to Mr. Rezar. Photo proof as well", Paul said, handing the envelope with photo proof.

Judge Henry nodded.

"Approved. Mr. Reigns is asking for full custody, only approved visitation in which Mr. Rollins must call and ask both mother and father before seeing Noah. He also has to pass a drug test before every visit. Proof of a rehab stay as well.", the judge said.

Seth huffed and shifted in his chair. He shook his head. The judge noticed it.

"I would like to hear the mother's side of this first, if that is alright with you gentlemen", the judge said.

"Because she's a woman?", Drew mumbled.

The judge raised a brow.

"Actually yes. Ladies first, but you probably weren't taught that", the judge replied.

He looked at Diana.

"Now, Ms. Mendoza is it?", the judge asked.

Diana smiled and nodded. She told the judge the whole story, he nodded silently. He would take glances at Roman and then Seth. Taking notice of their expressions through the whole story.

"Well, it sounds to me like Mr. Reigns became what not only a young teenage girl needed, but also what an unborn baby needed", the judge said.

"And I would do it all again if asked", Roman added.

The judge nodded.

"Your honor, we get what Mr. Reigns did for the child was in the child's best interest. What our client did, wasn't in his, but see it from his point of view. He was seventeen, nothing to offer. He got scared and left, he knows he was wrong in that and regrets it every day", Akam said.

"Mr. Reigns was also seventeen and nothing to offer, he still took care of his son", the judge reminded.

"So he rather uproot a young boy from everything he knows? From the only family he knows? The only father?", Paul asked.

"They left him no choice", Rezar shot back.

"All they asked for, was for Mr. Rollins to go to rehab before coming back around their son. They are protecting the child, not trying to keep Mr. Rollins away for good", Paul said.

"But he's not Mr. Reigns son", Akam tried to correct.

"Not by blood, but in every other sense, yes, he is.", Paul said.

The judge looked at Seth.

"If I asked you to take a drug test, right now, would you pass?", the judge asked.

Seth swallowed.

"No sir", he hung his head.

"But he has been getting clean. He's only a few days sober, the drugs in his system would make him fail", Akam said, glaring at Seth.

"It says in the paperwork that Ms. Mendoza did try to reach out to Mr. Rollins a few times", the judge said.

"By text and phone call", Diana answered.

"Before he changed his number?", the judge asked.

Diana nodded. He looked at Seth. Seth opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"You should stay silent, Mr. Rollins. You had plenty of chances to have custody of your son, but you denied each one. To me it seems like you're just trying to one up Mr. Reigns.", the judge said.

"No…", Rezar stopped him.

"Look, all we want is for Seth to get clean. He was my best friend growing up, like a brother to me. I just lost one of my other best friends, Diana's brother, in an accident. I don't want to lose another, but if I had to choose between protecting my friend or my son, its going to be my son, every single time", Roman said.

The judge nodded. Roman looked at Seth.

"We didn't say you could never see Noah again. We just want you sober and healthy for him, for this family. Like it or not, we are family", Roman said.

Seth kept his head down. Roman sighed and looked at the judge again.

"I don't want to lose my son. I have loved that kid since before he was born. I watched him take his first steps, say his first word. I stayed up all night when he was sick, slept on the floor beside his bed till I knew his fever was gone.", Roman said, holding in his tears.

Diana squeezed his hand.

"Living my life without him in it, I can't accept that. I promised that I would fight for him and I will, even if in the end I get denied every time. I will continue to fight", Roman said.

The judge nodded and smiled.

"I wish I could just give you the custody right here and now, but I need to speak to Noah first. He's old enough to speak his peace and let me know what he wants.", the judge said.

Everyone nodded.

"Please wait outside as I speak to him, I will let you know when we are done", the judge said.


	36. Chapter 36-I'm Sorry

Ms. Young walked Noah back to the room, he was in with the judge. He looked around to see that his parents were gone. A panic set in till Ms. Young explained what was happening. Noah nodded and sat, his hands in his lap.

"Hello again Noah", the judge smiled.

Noah returned the smile as Paul, Rezar, and Akam walked back in. Ms. Young stayed close to Noah.

"Now, they aren't here to ask you questions. Only me.", the judge said.

Noah nodded again.

"Can you name your mom and dad for me?", he asked.

"Diana Elizabeth Mendoza, but she might change her last name when she and my dad get married. She's not sure yet, at least that's what she tells my aunt Brie", he answered.

The judge chuckled.

"My dad is Roman Joseph Reigns", Noah said.

"And do you know who Seth is to you?", he asked.

Noah nodded.

"He's my dad by blood", Noah answered.

"And you see him as your dad?", the judge asked.

"No. When I first met him he lied to me about my dad. I even yelled at my dad because of him, but he forgave me.", Noah said.

The judge nodded.

"Please don't give me away to Seth. I don't want to leave my home. I'm going to be a big brother and I really want to stay with them.", Noah said.

"I understand, and congratulations on becoming a big brother. I think you will make a wonderful big brother", the judge said.

Noah smiled.

"The way I work Noah, is that I recommend the child live with each parent for a week and then report back to me.", the judge said.

"Like a mission?", Noah asked.

The judge smiled and Renee giggled.

"Exactly. You've already lived with your mom and dad, now I want you to live with Seth for a week. Can you do that?", the judge asked.

"But what if my baby brother or sister comes and I won't be there?", Noah asked.

The judge smiled.

"I think you have plenty of time. Trust me", he said.

Noah nodded.

"But he doesn't get to keep me, right?", Noah asked.

"Not until you report to me. Then I will decide", the judge answered.

Noah nodded.

"If you want, to make you feel more comfortable, your mom can stay in town", the judge said.

Rezar was going to protest this, but one look from the judge had him zipping his lips.

"Please", Noah said.

The judge nodded. He looked at Ms. Young and nodded. She took Noah's hand and led him out of the room.

The judge looked at each lawyer.

"Noah will stay with Mr. Rollins for a week. Then we all meet back here and Noah will let me know his decision.", the judge said.

"The mother…", the judge cut off Akam.

"Will be allowed to see her child when he wants her. Only an hour till he feels comfortable again", the judge said.

"We'll take that", Paul said nodding.

Rezar and Akam shared a look before nodding.

"Us too", Akam said.

* * *

Diana made her way to the bathroom as soon as they were out of the room. Taking up a stall, she lowered her underwear. Blood spots.

"Please no", she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

She heard a few women coming in and out. She didn't realize how long she sat there staring at the red stain.

She felt more cramping. She was miscarrying.

"Excuse me", a woman knocked on her stall.

"Yes?", Diana asked, wiping her cheeks.

"Are you Diana Mendoza?", she asked.

Diana stuffed as much toilet paper on her underwear before flushing and walking out. The woman smiled at her.

"Your husband is looking for you. He was getting worried", she said.

Diana nodded and washed her hands. The woman left and she could hear her telling Roman that she would be right out.

Diana felt dizzy. Taking a deep breath before walking out.

"My love, you alright?", he asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked pale and sick to her stomach. Before she could tell him what happened, they let them know it was time to go back in.

"After", she said.

He nodded and walked with her. She held onto his arm.

"D, you okay?", Seth asked.

"I'm fine", she snapped at him.

He nodded. He deserved that. They sat and the judge explained what was going to happen.

"She can stay in my guest house. Available to Noah when he needs her", Seth said.

The judge nodded and looked at Roman and Diana.

"Sounds good to us", Roman said.

The closer to Noah his girl was, the better.

"See all of you back here in a week", the judge said, before standing and walking out.

Ms. Young led Noah back over to his mom and dad. He hugged them.

"Ro", Diana whispered.

He looked at her before she fainted. He caught her.

"Mom", Noah shouted.

"Diana? D? Baby, hey", Roman said, gently shaking Diana.

"I called for an ambulance.", Ms. Young said.

"She's pregnant", Roman said quickly.

She nodded and let the person on the phone know.

"Dad?", Noah cried.

"She's okay. Don't you worry", Roman said, comforting his son.

Seth watched helplessly from the side. He wanted to help his friends, but he was afraid Roman would snap at him for getting too close.

* * *

Roman paced the waiting room. Noah sat watching his dad. He didn't know what was wrong with his mom. Roman saw the doctor and quickly met him halfway. Noah followed.

"How is she?", Roman asked.

"Better. She fainted from blood loss", the doctor said.

"Blood loss?", Roman asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your wife suffered a miscarriage.", he said.

Roman swallowed as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Reigns. You and your son can see her if you like. The nurse will take you", he said.

Roman went to sit down, he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Mr. Reigns, are you ready?", the nurse asked.

He looked at her before looking at Noah. He seemed confused. Roman sent him a small smile before patting the seat in front of him.

Noah sat.

"Is mom okay?", he asked softly.

"She is buddy", he replied.

He took Noah's hands.

"But, the baby, didn't make it", Roman said.

"You mean, I'm not going to be a big brother?", Noah asked.

Roman wiped his cheek and nodded.

"Not right now. I'm sorry kiddo, I know how excited you were. Things like this happen", Roman replied.

Noah nodded. Maybe he and Diana shouldn't have said anything to him about the baby. That was on them.

The nurse smiled gently.

"Are you two ready? I think seeing you both would make her really happy right now", she said.

Roman nodded and stood, taking Noah's hand.

"Make sure you tell mommy how much you love her. Hug her tight and give her lots of kisses", he told his son.

Noah nodded. The nurse opened the door to the room. He looked at her.

"Does she know?", he asked.

"She does. She said she had a feeling this morning", she replied.

Roman nodded. Knowing why she didn't tell him. If they didn't show, they would have given Seth custody.

The nurse closed the door to their room. He helped his son onto the bed and Noah laid beside his mom. Diana sighed before waking up.

"Hey", she said softly.

Roman leaned over and kissed her head before resting his against hers.

"I'm so sorry baby. You should have told me", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to give this to you and Noah", she cried.

He shook his head and touched her cheek.

"No need to be sorry. You didn't ask for this", he replied.

Noah lifted his head and kissed her cheek.

"We love you mommy", he said.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too my baby, so much. Maybe in a few months dad and I will give you a baby brother or sister. Okay", Diana said.

Noah nodded. Roman watched as Diana and Noah fell asleep like that. He smiled before walking out of the room to let their parents know.

They were just as devastated.

"You two have plenty of time to have more kids and fill that house of yours", his dad said.

"We know. I just feel bad for telling Noah. We should have waited", Roman said.

"You were excited son, can't blame you for that", he replied.

Roman rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, tell mom we'll call her tomorrow.", Roman said.

"I will. Hug Diana and Noah for us", his dad said.

"I will", he replied, before hanging up.

Roman turned to go back in the room, he came face to face with Seth. He held flowers in his hand.

"I don't want to fight. I was worried about you guys. How's D?", he said.

Roman swallowed.

"She lost the baby", Roman said softly.

Seth took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry Ro. I really am. Man", Seth sighed.

Roman nodded.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to my family", Roman said.

"Wait", Seth said, stopping Roman.

Roman sighed. He turned to look at Seth.

"I fucked up and I know I keep repeating myself, but I am sorry. I'm clean, been sober a few days now", Seth said.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was being an asshole, I wanted to hurt you. I thought you were trying to come between Noah and I.", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm going to drop the custody thing. He's yours, you are right, I need help. I just can't do that right now", Seth said.

"Why not?", Roman asked.

Seth explained how much he had on his contract before he could walk away. He told him about his plans to dump Dolph and Drew. He even thought about moving back home.

Roman nodded.

"But anyway, these are for Diana. I hope everything works out for you guys. I'm sorry", Seth said, before walking away.

Roman looked at the flowers before walking back into the room. Diana and Noah were still asleep. He set the flowers down and pulled his phone out.

"Hey Dean, I need your help", Roman said.

* * *

As soon as Roman told him the plan, Dean got the first flight out. Getting to L.A. he got a cab to the hospital. He hugged Roman before going to see Diana. He hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry D", he whispered.

She wiped her cheeks after he pulled away.

"Dean and I will be right back. Text me what you want to eat", Roman said to her.

She nodded and he kissed her. Dean followed him out.

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean, he fucked us all over too many times if you asked me", Dean said.

"As much as I want to give him my back, its not him pulling the strings. We are going to help him and then bring him home.", Roman said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"As long as you know what you're doing", Dean mumbled.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! **_


	37. Chapter 37-Seth

Roman grabbed his check book from his suitcase. Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know if spending that much money on him is a good thing", Dean said.

Roman wrote the amount and Dean's name. He ripped the check out and handed it to him.

"Ro, really think about this. He fucked us over too many times. I don't trust him", Dean said.

"Then I learn my lesson, but I need to try", Roman said.

Dean swallowed.

"This is your life savings, brother.", Dean said.

"If I do it, they won't let me buy out his contract. They will if you do it. Stick to the plan. Dolph is a greedy son of a bitch, he'll take it", Roman said.

Dean grumbled before snatching the check.

"Fine", he mumbled.

Roman grabbed his phone before they walked out of the hotel room.

"Paul is setting you up with another lawyer. He will meet you at the bank, his name is Jason Jordan", Roman said.

"Yeah yeah", Dean waved him off.

"Dean, I'm serious, and you need to look the part.", Roman said.

Dean stopped beside Roman.

"You trust me, right?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"Of course I do", he replied.

"Then trust me now.", Dean said.

Roman swallowed and nodded.

"You just take care of your girl and son. Take them something to eat and comfort her", Dean said.

Roman nodded and they hugged. Dean left first, taking Roman's rental. Roman walked to pick up some food before making his way back to the hospital.

When he walked back into the room, Diana and Noah were laughing. They looked over.

"Hey, you're back", Diana said.

He nodded and set the food down on the table. Noah found his and started eating.

"You aren't hungry?", he asked her.

"Not really", she replied.

He nodded and sat beside her.

"I won't pressure you, we can wait for as l long as you like.", he said softly.

Diana nodded softly, he wiped at the tear that slipped. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you, so much. I wish I could take your heartbreak away.", he whispered.

She tried not to be so loud as she cried in his arms. Noah was eating and watching cartoons.

"I've got you", he whispered and rocked her gently.

Covering her from Noah's eyes so they wouldn't scare him.

* * *

Dean put the check in his account. Seeing a young man waving at him, Dean held his hand out.

"Jason Jordan?", he asked.

"Yes sir Mr. Ambrose", he replied.

He followed Jason to an Audi, getting in as Jason drove.

"Paul said to get you a nice suit. His people will look down on you if you don't look like one of them.", Jason explained.

Dean nodded. They pulled up to a barber shop and got off.

"What are we doing here? They don't sell suits here", Dean said.

"I know, you need a haircut", Jason pointed out.

Dean swallowed, but nodded. He followed Jason in. They sat him in a chair and Jason told the barber how he wanted Dean's hair cut.

"I'll be back, I'm going to bring you some options in your size.", Jason said.

"Hey, how do you know my size?", Dean called out.

"Your friend", he shouted back.

"Roman", Dean mumbled.

* * *

After she cried a bit more, she laid her head on Roman's shoulder.

"Oh, almost forgot to tell you", he whispered.

She hummed.

"Seth is dropping out of his part. Understands why we did what we did", Roman said.

"Are you sure? This isn't another lie to make us feel sorry for him?", she asked.

Roman swallowed.

"I really hope not babe", he whispered.

* * *

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. His shaggy hair was gone, now cut short on the sides with a bit more hair on top.

"You like it?", the man asked.

He nodded.

"I do. Thanks", he replied.

Jason walked in and showed him a few suits. He paid the barber.

"I could have done that", Dean said.

Jason shook his head no.

"Roman did", Jason replied.

Dean looked at one, it was a dark grey with hints of blue.

"That one is nice, and it would go great with your eyes.", Jason said.

Dean raised a brow. Jason laughed.

"Roman told me that if I needed help, I could call someone named Brie", Jason said.

Dean perked up at the name.

"Brie?", he asked.

Jason nodded.

"Asked her for colors and to make sure the size Roman gave me was right. She said anything that would match your blue eyes", Jason said.

Dean blushed before clearing his throat.

"Then I'll wear that one", Dean said.

Jason nodded and handed it to him. Dean dressed and Jason nodded after Dean put on the shoes he handed him.

"The things I do for family", Dean mumbled.

Jason chuckled. Dean stood and brushed down his suit.

"Lets get this over with", Dean said.

* * *

Seth was called in by Dolph, who said someone was interested in not only buying out Seth's contract, but also paying a few thousand more. Dolph wasn't going to turn it down, and there was nothing Seth could do about it.

"Do we even know who the guy is? Or what record company he works for? Does he have more clients?", Seth asked.

Dolph stopped and faced him.

"I know what I'm doing Seth. Let me handle it. The client is here, you sit out in the lobby and as soon as the deal is done, I will let you know", Dolph said.

Seth sighed. Dolph walked into the meeting room. Seth could see the back of two men's heads.

* * *

Dolph sat in front of Dean and Jason.

"My client wants full ownership of Mr. Rollins. Buying out his contract and giving a little extra for you to quit as Mr. Rollins manager.", Jason said.

"Me? Why? I am damn good at my job and I can get things done for you sir", Dolph said.

Jason leaned into Dean so he could whisper. Jason nodded before sitting back up and looking at Dolph.

"He will throw in an extra thousand on top of his offer to get you to back off", Jason said.

Dolph's jaw dropped open, he shifted in his seat.

"Really?", he asked.

Jason nodded for Dean.

"Let me get those contracts written up", Dolph said, standing and telling the secretary what he needed.

Jason looked at Dean.

"Roman only gave us what we needed. Where are we getting the extra thousand?", Jason whispered.

"Don't worry about it.", Dean whispered back.

Jason sighed. Dolph came back in with Drew, papers in hand. Dean knew he must have had them written out already. Giving Dolph his payment under the table as to not make the record label ask questions.

Jason read them carefully before letting Dean sign it. Dolph shook his hand as he handed him a check.

"He's your problem now", Dolph laughed.

Dean raised a brow.

"Drew can tell you his choice drug, drink, and woman", Dolph said, leaving with the copy of the contract and his check.

"Greedy son of a bitch, Roman was right", Dean mumbled.

Jason chuckled. Seth stood when he saw Dolph. He gestured for Seth to walk in.

"You have a new record label", Dolph said.

"Just like that? I mean, are they even established?", Seth asked.

"I think so", they turned to see Dean.

Seth raised a brow and Dean winked.

"Good luck Seth, really", Dolph said, slapping Seth's arm.

Drew followed after Dolph and Seth looked back at Dean.

"What's going on, and why are you dressed that way?", Seth asked.

Dean shrugged.

"I think I look good", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"Come on, lets get out of here and let me change, then I will explain this mess", Dean said, walking past him.

"Dean, thanks", Seth said, following him.

Dean stopped and faced him.

"Its not me you have to thank, or pay back. Well you do, you owe me a thousand, but you owe Roman a hell of a lot more", Dean said.

"Roman?", Seth asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yup, I voted to just give up on you, but you know Roman. No matter how hard you hit him, big man just won't quit on you", Dean said.

"Are they still at the hospital?", Seth asked.

"They are. They get to go back to the hotel tomorrow", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"Can we go see them?", he asked.

Dean still didn't trust him, he wasn't like Vic and Roman. He looked back at Seth.

"Just want to thank him", Seth said softly.

Dean stepped closer to him.

"I swear, you hurt the people I love most one more time and I'm beating the shit out of you.", Dean said.

"I believe that", Seth nodded.

"Lets go", Dean mumbled.

Seth followed after him.

"By the way, I like the haircut", Seth said.


	38. Chapter 38-I Do

Roman had gotten the call from Paul, telling him that Seth has dropped his side of the custody.

"But we still have to meet with the judge. He wants to speak to Seth and you guys of course.", Paul said.

"No problem, but I don't know if Diana is up for it.", Roman said.

"That's no problem. I told the judge what happened and he understands if she isn't there.", Paul explained.

"Okay. Thanks Paul", Roman said.

"Anytime, see you and Noah tomorrow.", Paul said, before hanging up.

Roman relaxed and leaned back in the chair. The waiting room was empty and quiet. Giving him a moment to grieve his child. He didn't want to do it in front of Noah and Diana. He finally wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath.

Standing, he made his way out.

"Rome", he turned when he heard Dean calling him.

Seth was with him.

"Nice haircut", Roman said to Dean.

Dean rubbed his head and nodded.

"I can get use to it", he chuckled.

Roman looked at Seth.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do it, but you did. I didn't deserve your help", Seth said.

"You have a problem, Seth. I know being around those people is not healthy.", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I have a few conditions with the contract I have you under", Roman said.

"Oh, I thought that was fake", Seth said, looking between Roman and Dean.

"Nope", Dean smirked.

Seth nodded and looked back at Roman.

"Shoot buddy", Seth said.

"You will go to rehab, and stay the recommended months. You are moving back to town, being around your actual friends and family will be good for you after rehab. You can't be alone with Noah till Diana and I feel comfortable with it, you are on probation with us.", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I get it, and I will pay you back", Seth said.

"No, that's not why I did this", Roman said.

"But I am. You have a family to take care of, Ro.", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Then lets add to the conditions", Roman said.

"How?", Seth asked.

"While in rehab, you write new music. When you get out, I will help you find a new label or you can be an independent artist. You have established yourself with your fans, you release music and they will come running", Roman said.

"Yeah, I mean, almost all those new rappers are independent. They release their own music and albums. You can do it to. I'm sure you learned a lot in the years you spent signed with those assholes", Dean added.

"You probably won't be able to do a big concert like you're use to, but starting off small isn't bad. Work your way up", Roman said.

Seth smiled and nodded. For the first time since he signed with Dolph, he was excited about his future.

"I still have that truck you and Vic got me", he said.

Roman squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"And we will be there to support you every step of the way", Roman said.

"Dad", they turned to see Noah.

He looked between the three men. Roman held his hand out and Noah went to him.

"I think you and Seth need to talk", Roman said.

Seth gestured to the sitting area.

"I can watch them, you go see Diana", Dean said.

"Thanks man", he replied, as he walked down the hall.

Dean leaned back against the wall. Seth sighed.

"I owe you an apology little man. I know I keep going back on my word, then I put you through this custody hearing. I am sorry Noah, for real this time", Seth said.

"I don't trust you", Noah said.

Seth nodded.

"I know that too", he replied.

"But, if my dad and uncle Dean are giving you another chance, then I guess I can too", he said.

Seth smiled.

"Friends?", Seth asked, holding his hands out.

Noah looked at it before looking at his uncle Dean. Dean winked. Noah nodded and took Seth's hand.

"Friends", Noah replied.

* * *

Roman watched as Diana got dressed. He went over to help her with her hoodie.

"You should have waited for me", he said.

"Noah went to get you, but you guys took too long.", Diana said.

He smiled.

"I can go back to the hotel now. Which, I am so happy about. Just waiting for the doctor", she said.

She laid back.

"So, I sort of did something", he said, sitting beside her.

"What?", she asked.

He explained to her how Seth told him about his contract. Then about why Dean was really here, the money, and making a deal with Seth.

"You gave him how much?", she loudly asked.

"I had to help him. I don't want to get another call telling me that another of my best friends has died. Especially if we could have helped him.", Roman said.

She sighed.

"Come here", she said, opening her arms to him.

He hugged her back and she kissed him.

"You're such a good man, baby", she whispered.

"He's also paying us back, so no worries there", he replied.

She nodded.

* * *

Roman helped her into the hotel bed.

"Doctor said we can fly home tomorrow. Changed our tickets for the afternoon flight.", Roman said.

She nodded.

"You'll be waiting with Dean here while Seth, Noah, and I talk to the judge tomorrow. You guys pick us up and we are off, home", Roman said.

She nodded. Seth lightly knocked on their door.

"Hey, come in", Roman said.

He did.

"I'll let you two talk", Roman said, kissing the top of Diana's head.

Seth moved closer.

"I'm so sorry D, about the baby, about everything", he said softly.

She smiled softly at him.

"My husband spent a lot of money on you. Money we need, Seth. Don't let him down", she said.

He took a step closer.

"Oh I won't, I promise D and I know right now my promises have been shit. This one I am keeping", Seth said.

She sighed.

"I forgive you", she said.

"Did you hear about my conditions?", he asked, sitting beside her.

"I did. I think they're pretty easy to accomplish if you really want too", she said.

"I can do it", Seth said.

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it.

* * *

Roman, Noah, and Seth made their way to meet the judge, sitting outside of his office. Ms. Young called them in. The judge smiled.

"So, I hear Mr. Rollins wants to drop his side of the custody. May I ask why?", the judge said.

"I was doing it to hurt him. He tried giving me an ultimatum to see my son and I didn't agree. I know now he was only trying to protect Noah, I need help and I will get it", Seth said.

The judge nodded.

"So, can I stay with my dad?", Noah asked softly.

The judge smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes Noah, and I was never planning on taking you from him.", the judge said.

Noah smiled and hugged Roman.

"I love you buddy", Roman whispered.

"Mr. Rollins, it looks to me like you have a big family who loves and cares for you. They want nothing but the best. If I were you, I would make sure not to lose them again", the judge said.

"I promise you sir, I won't", Seth said.

* * *

**A Few Months Later-**

Diana and Roman were getting married today. The rehab center had let Seth out for a few hours to be there for his friends. He was doing such a good job. Even had a few songs written.

He saw Dean and waved.

"I see you kept the haircut", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, it grew on me you know", Dean said.

"How's big man, he ready?", Seth asked.

"Nervous as fuck, but ready", Dean replied.

"Should we go check on him?", Seth asked.

"I think we should. Noah is with him", Dean said, as they made their way inside.

* * *

Roman was fixing his tie, Noah was doing the same.

"Ready my best man?", Roman asked.

Noah nodded. The door opened to his friends.

"Just making sure you didn't run off", Dean said.

Roman laughed softly.

"Not running", Roman said.

Someone else knocked and Dean opened the door. Brie stood there and Dean froze. They still hadn't spoken and Dean tried his hardest to stay away from her.

While she was at work, he went to her house and fixed whatever needed fixing.

"Just wanted to see if Roman was ready", she said softly.

Dean nodded and opened the door wider. Roman smiled at her.

"Hey, don't you two look handsome.", she said.

Noah blushed.

"Well, she's ready if you are", Brie said.

Roman exhaled.

"More than ready", he replied.

"See you out there boys", Brie said, taking a small glance at Dean before leaving the room.

Dean sighed.

"Well, Dean and I will see you two out there as well.", Seth said, Dean nodded.

Roman looked at Noah.

"Any words for your old man?", Roman asked.

"Don't fart", Noah said.

Roman laughed and hugged his son.

"Good advice", he said.

They made their way out and to the front. Noah stood beside his dad as they watched Diana walk down the aisle.

"Wow", Roman said.

Noah smiled.

"Mom looks pretty", he said.

Roman smiled at his son and nodded.

"She does kiddo", he replied.

Diana kissed her dad's cheek before he set her hand in Roman's.

"I always knew you were the one for her", he said.

"Thank you, I promise to take care of her till my last breath", Roman said.

Her dad nodded before finding his seat. He met Diana's eyes.

"Ready?", Roman asked.

"So ready", she replied.

He smiled. Getting to stare at Diana while the priest spoke was the best part of this ceremony. He felt bad that he didn't hear a word the priest said.

"Do you, Roman Joseph Reigns, take Diana Elizabeth Mendoza to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?", he asked.

"Ro?", Diana said.

He shook his head and their friends and family laughed.

"Sorry, I do", he said.

Diana smiled.

"Do you Diana Elizabeth Mendoza, take Roman Joseph Reigns to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?", he asked.

"I do", she replied.

"It is my honor to present to everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Reigns. Roman, you may now kiss your bride", he said.

Roman gently cupped Diana's face and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Nikki and Brie had decorated Dean's bar.

Diana went over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting us have the party here", she said.

"Of course, why not.", Dean said.

She kissed his cheek. She noticed as his eyes found Brie.

"Dean", she said.

He looked at her.

"There's something I have to tell you, something I think you really need to know", she said.

"About?", he asked.

She took his hand and took him to the office. Diana told him about what her brother had said.

"Just know, that my brother was okay with it and his approval is the only one you need.", Diana said, squeezing his hand.

"D…", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't. You love her, Dean. Don't let any more time pass without telling her. She deserves to be happy and you do too.", Diana said.

He swallowed.

"See you out there, I have to go dance with my husband now", she said with a smile, leaving Dean in his office.

When he walked out, they were playing a video of Victor explaining why he put together the video of Roman and Diana.

"_I just knew you two were meant to be. I hope you enjoy this video sis, I love you and I wish you nothing but the best. Roman, take care of my sister, I only have one and I love her very much", _Victor said.

The video was very beautiful. Dean found Brie and saw the look on her face. She missed her husband. As much as he wanted to tell her how he felt, she wasn't ready.

**A/N: One more chapter! Also, have a Happy New Year. See you all in 2020.**


	39. Chapter 39-Two Years

**Two Years Later-**

Diana turned as best she could, fixing the pillow underneath her six month belly. Their bedroom door opened and an eleven year old Noah walked in. Climbing into his parents bed.

"Oh come on, its Christmas", he said.

Roman smiled with his eyes closed and Diana chuckled.

"Your son sir", she mumbled.

"Alright, we're up", Roman yawned and stretched.

"No, you two are up", Diana corrected.

She felt Noah's hand on her belly and smiled.

"Check to see if your uncle is here yet", Roman said.

Noah nodded and jumped off the bed, running downstairs. Roman slapped his wife's ass.

"Ro", she whined.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Dean's not here yet, we would have heard him by now. Sleep in till he gets here", he whispered.

"Thank you", she whispered.

He bent down a bit and kissed her belly.

"Sleep my princess", he whispered.

He stood and made his way down. Noah was looking out the window waiting for Dean to arrive.

"Is Seth coming too?", he asked.

"He said he was going to try buddy. He's really busy with the tour", Roman said.

Noah nodded. Seth had stayed in rehab the recommended time. They noticed a big difference in him slowly. He looked healthier and happy.

He had written a lot of songs while there. Diana and Brie helped him find a good sized house for himself and for when Noah was allowed to stay with him.

"_You don't need a house with fifteen rooms. Its just you and Noah", _Brie had told him.

Seth had agreed and admitted that Dolph had talked him into buying a huge house in L.A. The basement was big enough to turn into a studio. The less he had to pay an actual studio, the better.

After he dropped his new album in the summer, the fans had backed him like Roman said they would. Taking on a small tour, with smaller venues.

"Breakfast?", Roman asked.

Noah nodded.

"Aunt Brie is here with Leah and Luis", he said excited, jumping off the couch and opening the door for them.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Noah", Brie said happily.

He hugged her and helped her with the gifts. She made her way to the kitchen and hugged Roman.

"Merry Christmas", he said.

"Merry Christmas", she replied.

She helped him with breakfast.

"Where's Diana?", she asked.

"Still sleeping, she had a tough time finding her spot", he replied.

"I remember those, my back was killing me", she said.

He nodded. The front door opened again.

"Hey", she froze when Dean's voice came from the living room.

Roman rubbed her back before leaving the kitchen to see his friend. She could hear them telling each other Merry Christmas.

She moved the eggs around.

"Merry Christmas", she bit her lip and turned.

Dean smiled.

"Hey, yeah, Merry Christmas", she replied, moving over to him and hugging him.

"So I thought you were going to your parents for Christmas", he said, pulling away.

"I was, but the kids wanted to be here with Noah and their grandparents.", she said.

He nodded.

"Food", Diana said, ignoring the fact that Brie and Dean were staring at each other.

"We need to talk Brie", Dean whispered.

She brushed her hair behind her ear. She knew what he wanted to talk about. He walked past her and to Diana.

"How's my little lady in there?", he asked, rubbing her bump and smiling.

"Active. I just need a nice long nap without your friend and my son interrupting me", she whined.

"I got you, I can take them fishing later.", Dean said.

"Can you also carry her for me?", Diana asked.

Dean chuckled. Brie noticed the way his dimples formed when he smiled, the way his blue eyes twinkled when he was really happy.

Damn those blue eyes had been the reason she couldn't hold back anymore. One moment of weakness, and she caved.

* * *

_Brie was wiping down the tables after closing. Diana was suppose to do it, but she found out she was pregnant and wanted to tell Roman._

"_You go, I can close. Congratulations D", Brie said, hugging her sister in law._

"_I owe you one Brie", Diana said, grabbing her jacket before leaving._

_Brie was almost done when the bar doors opened._

"_Sorry, we are closed", she shouted._

"_Oh, I thought Diana was closing tonight", she stopped and turned to see Dean._

"_She was but, she had an emergency at home", Brie said._

"_Is everything okay?", he asked worried._

_He had just been with Roman a few minutes ago and he didn't say anything._

"_Yeah, you should just wait till Roman tells you", she said._

_He nodded. He pointed to the kitchen._

"_I'm going to go clean up", he said._

_She nodded. After she finished the main area, she made her way to the back. Dean was done as well._

"_Well, I'm heading out", Brie said._

_Dean nodded._

"_Yeah, thanks Brie", he said softly. _

_She grabbed her purse and jacket. Making her way to the door. She stopped, she didn't want things to be awkward between them anymore. __She wanted her friend back. She left her purse on the counter and walked to the office._

_Dean was leaning back in his chair with a drink in his hand. He looked up at her as she leaned against the door._

"_What's wrong with us, Dean?", she asked._

"_Nothing", he replied._

_She moved closer and sat down, reaching for a cup and pouring herself some whiskey. _

"_I am not leaving here till we fix this. Something is wrong, we both know it. I want my friend back", she said._

_He swallowed. _

"_Brie", he said softly._

"_Fine, then lets make this a game. If I guess it wrong, I take a drink, but if I get it right, you take a shot", she said._

_He raised a brow._

"_You do realize I can drink you under the table. I also don't like your game.", Dean said._

_She grabbed her drink and tossed it back in one gulp. Slamming the cup on his desk._

"_Lets find out", she said, challenging him._

_He chuckled. _

"_Tequila pong. One cup. You make it into my cup, I will answer any one question. Vise versa", he said._

_She nodded and held out her hand, he took it and shook it._

"_Deal", she said. _

_They stood and he grabbed a bottle of tequila and two glasses. He filled each one a bit._

"_Ladies first", he said, handing her the small white ball._

_She threw it and it landed in his cup. He chuckled. _

"_Drink up", she said._

_He tossed it back._

"_Why have you been avoiding me?", she asked._

_He met her eyes._

"_You asked me too, remember.", he said._

"_Only for a short while, not a whole freaking two years D", she said._

_He nodded. He shot the ball and made it. _

"_What did I do that was so bad, that you asked for the space, from me?", he asked._

_She swallowed. _

"_I was told something, and I didn't know how to process it. Not then", she said._

"_What?", he asked._

_She lifted the ball._

"_Not your turn", she said. _

_She made the second one._

"_Do you miss me?", she asked._

"_Of course I do. You are one of my best friends.", he replied._

_She smiled. He shot it and missed. _

"_Really?", he said._

_She giggled. She grabbed the ball and made hers._

"_My sister Nikki, she introduced me to someone", she said._

_Dean stiffened._

"_He asked me out. What should I say?", she asked._

_He licked his lips._

"_I don't know if I'm ready, if I will ever be ready. Vic was the love of my life, and I'm scared that if I do start dating that…", she stopped._

"_No one can replace Victor. Ever. It's a second chance at love and happiness, not a replacement.", Dean mumbled. _

"_You didn't answer my question", she said._

_He looked away from her._

"_They told you didn't they?", he said softly._

_She moved around the table and placed her hand against his cheek. Gently guiding his eyes back to hers._

"_What?", she asked._

"_That I love you", he whispered._

_She could feel herself shake gently. _

"_I've been in love with you since High school, but you were my best friend's girl and I am not Seth. Besides, you were better off with him", he said._

"_Why would you think that?", she asked._

"_Come on B, you knew who I was and where I came from back then.", he said, moving away from her._

_She grabbed his arm, stopping him._

"_But you aren't that person anymore.", she said. _

_He looked at her._

"_I don't want to betray my best friend", he said softly. _

"_And I don't want to betray my husband, but…", she stopped._

_He raised a brow. She connected their lips. He lifted her onto the table. Her hands finding their way under his shirt and lifting it over his head. _

"_Did I mention how much I like your haircut", she panted against his lips._

_He smiled. He kissed down her neck as she removed her jeans and underwear. _

"_You're just as beautiful as I imagined", he whispered against her stomach._

_She laid back as he buried his face between her legs. She gripped the table. _

"_Oh Dean", she gasped._

_Feeling his fingers enter her. Her body had missed the touch of another. __Her breathing heavier as his fingers moved faster. _

"_Dean please", she moaned. _

_He removed his hand so he could take his pants off. She sat up and helped him._

_Victor had been only the second guy she's seen naked. The second guy to make love to her. He was suppose to be the last. __Now here she was, staring at Dean's hard long erection. His hand running over himself._

_He pulled her hips towards him. She looked down between them. _

"_I love you", he whispered._

_She looked up into his eyes. He meant those words, she could tell. She connected their lips as he connected their hips. __She moaned into his mouth. Dean was gentle and loving. The way he touched her made her skin warm. _

_His arms strong around her as they made love. _

"_Baby, you feel so good", he whispered._

"_Dean", she moaned her release._

_He followed next, panting against her chest. Her legs loosened around his waist. His grip on her thighs as he looked between them._

_He pulled away._

"_B", he said softly._

_She bit her lip and sat up, grabbing her clothes and dressing. _

"_I fucked up, B, I…", he didn't get a chance to apologize, she was out the door._

_He stood shirtless, his eyes on the door to the bar. He swallowed. __His heart that was suddenly full, broke into a million little pieces. At least it felt that way._

* * *

"Brie", Diana said.

Brie cleared her throat and looked at Diana.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Breakfast? Want some?", Diana asked.

Brie exhaled and nodded.

"Yeah", she replied.

Brie hadn't told Diana what happened between her and Dean. She was sure Dean hadn't said anything to Roman or else Diana would know.

Things had definitely changed between their group of friends.

_**A/N: Yes there will be a sequel. Not as long as this one though.**_

_**Delicate is the title. Should be up in a few.**_


	40. Chapter 40-Thank You!

Thank you to everyone who read this. If you read the last chapter, yes, there will be a sequel and it will revolve more around Brie and Dean. The first chapter to that should be up now, if you would like to take a look at it.

Again, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the Follow/Favorite.

Twitter: Alejandra619 (let me know if you follow, I will follow back)

**Thanks for Reviewing/Messages: Levesque-Rollins823, KDGaines08, Love. TheEffect, **Kaidence, bierrahanda, kmhappybunny240, Lisee, CHARMED2011, Not-that-kinda-gurl, allysonmaelynn01, shieldgirl21, NESSAANCALIME6913, Kalea Reigns, , Tingtorn78, Debwood-1999, Guest (All), Kayla English

**Stories posted:**

**Mon.- **Delicate-(Dean & Brie)

**Wed.- **Never Lost Me-(AJ & Casey)

**Fri.- **Ours-(Lynn & Roman)


End file.
